My heart lies in Bon Temps
by SN-Mayhem
Summary: AU/AH Sookie Stackhouse has lived her whole life in Bon Temps. She has never regretted the decisions she has made or the fact that she is a single mother. Even with the meddling town trying to find her a husband...rated T for now but it will change.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ First AU/AH. I am sure this has been done before but I hope not to the same degree as mine. I don't tend to read a lot of AH stories unless they are by evenflo78. If you have never read her stuff, you should. She is amazing.

This started out as a little diddy that was playing in my head as I was working on my other story bedknobs, broomsticks and vikings. For those of you that are reading it, I will have something new out this week. I just had to write this down as it would not leave me alone. In any event I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. That honor goes to the amazing Mrs. Charlaine Harris.

Being a twenty-five yr old, single Mom in Bon Temps Louisiana, is not something I would advise. Don't get me wrong. People are nice and all but the looks of pity you get for being without a man, are a hard pill to swallow. Its like they are stuck back in the 1950's and a woman and her youngin' just can't hack it without a man there to take care of them.

We do the normal things that families do. We share a meal together, watch TV, go to sporting events and hit church every Sunday. Some evenings when we are feeling wild, we even cut loose and head to Shreveport for a matinee. There was nothing in my son's life that was missing.

Some say a Dad but he had that in my brother Jason. Of course Jas wouldn't be some peoples ideal for a role model but my Alex thought he hung the moon and stars. Those two were almost impossible to separate. Each thought the other was the cat's meow. Each also got into their own special brand of trouble which leads me back to the whole man thing.

Every Sunday when we head to church, I am met by the local hens trying to hook me up with the tastiest rooster of the week. I have had everyone from the pastor who is 60, to the high school janitor, foot doctor and librarian crammed down my throat. All of which are unacceptable to me or Alex. Pahlease, what would a 60 yr old and I do together? Knit? The school janitor smelled like bleach 24-7 but was nice. I had mentioned the foot Doctor to Alex and he had laughed hysterically. Now every time he sees him he asked the good Dr. about foot fetishes and where toe jam comes from. It just ain't worth it. And I will kill Jason for teaching my soon the word fetish, I know he did.

The librarian was just plain creepy. I have known him my whole life. He's a couple years older then I am and has hounded me constantly through the years. Bill Compton. A day that he and I would ever have a chance, would be in the fantasy books he surrounds himself in. I would take to a nunnery before I gave him a go and I ain't even catholic.

Some people think that I date my best friend Alcide. Seeing as how he has been a big part of my life over the years, they can think what they want. He is good to me and Alex. He never forgets a birthday or a tee-ball game. Well that was before little man got kicked off the team but thats besides the point. Some people just don't understand that a man and a woman can just be friends and nothing more.

It confirms for me that Alex and I don't need a new man in our lives. Gran, Jas, Alcide and I have been doing one heck of a job for the past five and a half years. Alex has uncle Jason and Alcide to take him fishing, hunting and handle man business as they like to call it.

Like the time Alex had discovered the differences in what he had down below and what little Susie Dearborn had. Jason had begged me to let him handle it. He had sat Alex down and tried explaining penis' and vagina's to the precocious 5 yr old. Which I was still trying to convince Alex were the proper terms. Not one eyed trouser monster or punani. Jason and he had laughed their butts off at me over that one. I guess hind sight being 20/20 and all, I should have had the talk with Alex myself, from the beginning. Or Alcide anyone but Jason. I choose instead to see it as a learning experience and will do better next time. Hopefully.

See I am not what you would call a brazen woman. Don't get me wrong, I speak my mind as anyone can tell you, I am just not out to get some. I have what some would consider out dated morals and I tend to hate dirty talk. Not only is it unlady like to say stuff like that but it embarrasses me. I have never slept around and only had sex the one time it took to get my son.

So imagine their surprise almost 6 years ago, when I turned up pregnant. Matter of fact, it had taken some convincing in town to make them believe that I had actually had sex. There was a whole lot of none believing. A few of the towns folk had been sure that the messiah was making a return in their sleepy little town. Then Alex was born and got up and around, terrorizing the whole town. Yep, two minutes alone with my little man was all it took to figure out that Sookie Stackhouse had in fact had sex. With a charismatic devil of a man and given birth to his hell spawn.

Once Alex was born, it didn't take the town long to figure out who his father was. He had the same ice blue eyes and nose as his Dad. Both of our hair coloring was about he same. Their was bits and pieces of us both there that was too hard to deny. Not that I ever did. I just also never acknowledge it.

Not that I was ashamed. Never that. I adore my son, right down to his fathers mischievous smirk that cross his lips, or his eyes so much like his that sparkle when he was up to no good. His little arms that sneak up around me when he knows I am feeling down and his infectious laughter that can lift anyone up.

I just never confirmed because HE doesn't know. So let them sit back and speculate. I won't say a word until I see him again and can tell him face to face. If that every happens.

It wasn't like I had tried to hide it from him. I hadn't. I tried to contact him as soon as I knew. I saw in the Bon Temps herald that he had gotten a part in a movie in Hollywood. I called around out there until someone had given me his agents number.

Feeling sick to my stomach and not wanting to infringe on his fresh start, I had almost hung up the phone before an a-hole of a man had answered. He had put me through the ringer about why I was calling until I finally told him my name and that I had to speak to Eric. His snooty manager had told me "Mr Northman does not know a Sookie Stackhouse." That had been a low-blow that I hadn't seen coming. Eric and I had never made promises to one another but for him to deny even knowing me had hurt more then I can ever say. Especially after all the things we had been through growing up. It wasn't like he was a stranger to any of us Stackhouses. My Gran had practically raised him.

It was like when he left Bon Temps, he left all of his memories behind. As far as I know, he had never looked back. He hadn't made any contact over the years. Even to Jason who had been his best friend. Thats why I was so shocked when I heard he was coming home. Home for what, I didn't know. He had left shortly after his family had been killed by a drunk driver. He had no family here other then Alex, which as far as I knew he was clueless about.

He had slowly began pulling back from all of us before he left. I just didn't want to realize it. I was so in love with him from the time I was a little girl. He could do no wrong in my eyes. From the first time he had come home from school with Jason and saved my kitten Tina from Terry Bellefluer's hunting dog, Eric Northman was my hero. I had followed Jason and him, who had almost four years on me, everywhere. Even took to spying on them when they would sneak off to the lake, making out with girls, praying just once Eric would see me that way.

And one day he had. The day before he left, he finally saw me. I can still remember the texture of his lips against mine. The way I was scared yet excited at the thought of joining our bodies together for the first time. Then I remember the pain I felt the next morning when I woke up alone. No note, no goodbye. Just my heart shattering for the first time. He took a piece of my heart with him that cold November morning. A part that I didn't get back until I gave birth to my son in the blazing hot month of July.

So here I sit, all these years later and wonder. Will he remember me? Will he see Alex and know. Will he try and take him from me? Part of me just wishes he would stay away. Another part wants him to return. Alex does have a right to know his father, I just don't want things to go wrong.

It's hard not knowing what he will do. Will he think that I didn't try hard enough finding him? Or reaching him? It wasn't like he was hard to find anymore. His face graced every ragweed newspaper across the world. Along with his latest playboy, covergirl or hollywood sweatheart at the time. Eric seemed to be loving his fame and fortune. Maybe just maybe he would realize that his lifestyle wouldn't allow for a child in it. Not to say that I would keep him out of Alex's life, I wouldn't. I just don't want him to take my son away from me.

Jason assured me that wouldn't happen. He and Hoyt would just snatch Eric up and feed him to the gators. After they had a nice Come to Jesus talk with him, that is. I don't know who had more abandonment issues going on here. Me or Jason? Probably Jas, seeing as how Eric and I were never a thing. We were just something that happened one night when his prowling tom cat genes reared and figured out, I was the only tail he hadn't bagged yet.

Nope I wasn't bitter. One bit. I had the best thing that Eric ever had to offer and that was his son. We had done well without him in the past and would continue to. I just hated feeling for the first time so unsure of where I stood. I didn't have Eric's money if it came to court and I didn't have the clout that he did. All I could do was hope and prey that when he finally hit town, he bypassed Hummingbird Road. Or that he was at least understanding.

"A single moment of understanding can flood a whole life with meaning." Was something Gran had drilled into my head. I still wasn't sure I got what she was trying to say. I had said as much to her and she had laughed and shook her head. "One day you will honey." Lets hope that Eric and I both did.

"Sookie you alright honey?" Arlene came tearing around the bar with a tray laden down with beer and nuts.

"Oh sorry Arlene." I pulled myself back from my musing and finished my prep work. I am a waitress at Merlotte's bar and girl. Sam, the owner hired me four years ago when I came in begging for a job. Money was always tight in the Stackhouse home and with Alex being there I had to get a job. Most people in town had turned me down cause a woman with a baby ought not work. Sam had just looked at me, eyes brimming with tears and hired me on the spot. "Just thinking."

"You need to talk hun, you just let me know." Arlene smiled and patted my should as she flew past. Talking to her would be the last thing I would do. I loved Arlene and all but she was a bit of a gossiper. If I told her, it would be all over town by the time I set up my tables.

"I'm fine Arlene." I forced a smile on my face and called out to her. I grabbed my basket and placed fresh condiments on the table. I was working the dinner shift tonight and wouldn't get home until one in the morning. Sam generally didn't place me on such a late shift but sometimes he had too. I wasn't the only single Mom working her. Arlene was too and it was only fair. Or so she said. What she neglected to mention was she had a live in man that did everything for her but wipe her behind. Terry loved those kids of hers like there was no tomorrow.

I wasn't mad at her for saying something to Sam. She was right. It was just Alex was hard as heck to put to bed if I wasn't home. He tried he's best to behave for Gran but he wanted me to be the one to tuck him in at night. They always called around his bedtime when I had to work. I made sure that I could take a break then and I would take the call in the backroom and sing him a lullabye. After reassuring him that I would kiss him when I got in and him sneaking up playing games, or trying to come out to find me, Gran said one time before, he would settle in.

I was half way through my shift when he walked in. The night had gone fairly smooth. I made good tips and had a chance to talk to Alex on my break. We exchanged I love you's and he swore he was being the bestest boy in the whole wild world. I heard Gran yelling about a frog in her soup urn right before he yelled out "Gotta go Mom." I wondered what else she would find before she got the little bugger tucked in for the night.

It was like on of those scenes you see in the movies. Were everything stops and its just you and him. There was no sound, no movement. Nothing but us. I took everything in. He seemed larger. His body had filled out in ways that I didn't think possible. His shoulders were broad and from the look of his skin tight shirt, showcased an eight pack of abs. The hair was longer now. I knew that from the magazines I had snuck a peak at a time or two but real life caught just how beautiful it was. It had natural gold highlights shooting through it just like our sons. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous man I had every seen.

I placed one foot in front of the other, walking slowly over in his direction. I froze when an equally attractive woman stepped beside him, placing her arm around his waist. I whipped around praying that no one had noticed me. A quick glance around showed that everyones focus was on the dream team at the door. I beat a heavy retreat to the employees breakroom which was the ladies bathroom. Sam hadn't gotten around to building one yet. I locked the door behind me and braced my hands on the bathroom sink.

Breathe Sookie. Just remember to breathe. I hadn't expected my reaction to seeing him. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him. I had always loved Eric. Seeing him again even for a second had reaffirmed that. But I needed to get it together. There was a little boy at stake here and I didn't know Eric anymore.

I took a few deep breathes and splashed some cool water on my face. I didn't have to worry about my makeup getting ruined. I wasn't wearing any. Alex the darling that he was, decided it would be great fun to use it to paint his room with. All my cosmetics were gone and he had a wonderful collage in his room that he bragged to everyone about.

I did the best I could with what I had. I was vein enough to want to look good and happy that God had graced me with good looks. I was no starlet like the woman draped across him like a cheap suit but I was pretty and fresh looking. There was nothing wrong with that. I smiled at my reflection, re-did my ponytail and headed out. I wasn't going to hide in the bathroom like some dim wit. I would go out there and complete my job. If Eric said hello to me we would take it from there.

As I rounded the corner, I could hear everyone fawning over him. I squared my shoulders and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed he had sat in Arlene's section. My tables were mostly bare. It was getting late now and the only ones still hanging around were the local drunks and bar hounds. Bud Dearborn waved me over and I felt a burn hit my cheeks.

We hadn't exactly been sociable since Alex and Susie's little show me yours I'll show you mine game. I had tried to explain that kids would be kids and Bud had commented that mine was a juvenile delinquent just like his uncle. It had gotten pretty heated after that. We had tried our darndest to avoid one another but in a town this small, its almost impossible.

"Hey Sheriff Dearborn. How can I help you?" I plastered a smile on my face and pulled out my note pad. I was trying hard as heck not to thump him in the head with my pencil. I could be wrong but I don't think that would be a good idea coupled with the fact that he already thinks my son and brother are potential inmates. Self righteous Sheriff.

"We'll just have a pitcher of beer Sookie." Bud looked like he had smelled something nasty. His lip was pinched up darn near to his nose. "And if you could take this camera and snap a picture of Mr. Northman for the missus."

"Yes to the pitcher of beer." I put my note pad back in the apron and tucked the pencil behind my ear. "A big fat no to the photo. Get it yourself."

Without listening to his protest, I went over to the bar. Sam wasn't in his usual spot behind the bar, so I grabbed a pitcher and pulled the tab, tilting the container so foam wouldn't build up on top. I returned to Bud's table and placed two mugs and the beer down.

"Sookie please? You know him better then most." Mrs. Dearborn said smiling at me with a sickly sweet grin. Old bitty. Wait until I told Gran. I shot her a look back that told her as much and had to stifle a giggle when she grimaced. One thing people don't do in Bon Temps is tick Gran off.

"Sorry Mrs. Dearborn but I ain't talked to Eric in a coon's age. He probably don't even remember me. Just head over with the rest of them. I am sure he won't mind." I gave her the Sookie smile that people had to know by now was fake and moved on busting my tables.

I was leaning over my last table, scrubbing it down when I felt two strong arms go around my waist and pull me up against a rock hard chest. "Hey sug."

I blushed at the gooseflesh that peppered my skin. His voice just had a way of getting to me. I turned around and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey darlin'"

I was rewarded with one heck of a smile from Mr. Alcide Herveaux. Now as I said earlier, I have never been with another man other then Eric. But if there ever was one to tempt me it was Alcide. We had known each other for a few years and he had flirted like there was no tomorrow but I had never let it get past that. I am always thinking about Alex and how everything I do will affect him.

I had met Alcide when Gran had decided it would be nice to build a playroom on the back of the house. He owned his own construction company and had the best price for what we wanted. We had hit it off like fast friends.

We enjoyed each others company and talked about everything that friends do. I knew about his love life and he knew about my lack of. He was also the only other person beside Gran and Jason that knew without a shadow of doubt who Alex's father was. I guess that was what made him decide to drive down from Shreveport tonight. He was always doing stuff like that for me. Alcide was my rock and I loved him dearly for it.

"Whatcha doing here?" I buried my head into his chest and felt safe there. I can't explain it but he always brings me peace.

"Well Sam called and wanted to go over prices for the breakroom." Alcide squeezed me once and pulled back to look at me. "Good thing I came too. You alright sug? Thought ass-clown wasn't coming until later this week."

"Mouth Alcide." I admonished him and giggled. I had been trying to break him and Jason from cursing due to Alex soaking up every word his little mind could take in. He had already been sent home from school once for calling his teacher that very word. He hadn't thought it was so funny when Gran had washed his mouth out with soap. "I'm fine honey. Glad to see you though. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." Alcide bent down and brushed his lips across my forehead. He was a tall man. Maybe even taller then Eric's 6'4 frame. I don't know if I would like to see them besides one another to compare though. Alcide didn't exactly have a high opinion of Eric. Which to me was just uncalled for. He couldn't be blamed for moving away, or abandoning a son he knew nothing about. But Alcide could be snarly as an old wolf at times. "I'll be in Sam's office if you need me."

"Thanks Howler." I teased using my pet name for him. In part it came from his temper which I had seen but never been a part of and from the fact that he sounded like a howler monkey when he tried to sing.

"Cute Sookie." He winked at me and walked down the hall to Sam's office. I would be lying if I said I didn't admire the way his butt looked in his jeans before I whirled around with a little pep in my step now that I knew I wasn't alone. My joy lasted about five seconds when I slammed into Eric.

"Hi Sookie." He placed his hands on my arms to help steady me from falling.

"Hello." I said grateful that my voice was steadier then my legs. "Did you need something? Arlene is in your section but I'd be happy to help if you can't find her."

"I don't think Arlene can help me with what I need." Eric smirked at me. I hadn't seen that face in almost six years but I knew it never boded well when it was in place. "Care to tell me why some drunk named Jane just told me that I have a son?"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I should have known that someone would tell him. I don't know why I thought they would have been decent enough to let me talk to him first. "Eric we need to talk."

"You don't say?" Eric cocked an eyebrow at me then released my arms. He pointed down the hallway to the back entrance and waited for me to go first. My wasn't he a perfect gentleman. You could barely tell at all that he was full of rage. What with his shaking hand, steam coming from his ears and tic that had started above his left eye. Nope everything was going to be just fine...


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thanks so much for all of your reviews. It made my day. Sorry this is late getting out to you but I kind of sort of got distracted with the Supernatural premire tonight. I was lost in Deans salty goodness...yummy.

This story is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine..sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Not mine

I whirled around and walked down the hall way, feeling like a condemned woman. I swear I could feel Eric's hot breath beating down my neck, even though I knew that wasn't possible. He would have to be crouched over me like an ogre and I had a feeling he was too vainglorious for that. Nope, Eric was definitely not in the same league as Shrek. Although I was hoping he had some hidden layers like him. Why I was comparing the two at the moment, I couldn't tell you other then he was acting like an overbearing beast and Shrek was Alex's favorite movie.

Reality was setting in. What I had was a pissed off super star that was releasing little puffs of steam as he placed a steel hand on the small of my back, guiding me to my doom. Like if he didn't lead me there I was going to run. As if that would happen. I am not a runner and I don't leave if things get hard. Hello, single Mom here.

I just wouldn't have chosen Merlotte's as the place to air our business. If Eric didn't see the problem then we would handle it here. It really made no difference to me if the town saw or heard his eruption. Heck, it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

He might be a movie star and have more money than God but around here, everyone knew the truth of it. They remembered the little boy with bruises and dirt, knew the surly teenager with a bad temper, kicking ass and taking names later. There wasn't a person in Bon Temps that had messed with Eric that hadn't toted an ass whipping for their effort. Throw Jason in the mix and they had one hell of a time proving which one was tougher.

On Eric's part, it was understandable. He hadn't come from much. I don't mean money. Nope he has always had enough of that. I mean his parents. They had been no account white trash drunks. Mean ones at that. See people have this misconception that white trash comes from low class poor people. Not true. Eric's father had been the riches people to ever hit Bon Temps. His wife was a socialite form New Orleans. We use to joke and call her "Queen Sophie Ann." Never had two such sorry people graced this earth. Both drank, whored around and neglected their son. Sophie had even hit on Jason a time or two which surprised no one. It sure as heck shocked us when she took off with our cousin Hadley.

Victor Manning Northman had been an abusive a-hole that knocked his wife and kid around, along with anyone else that had tried to oppose him. He was without a shadow of doubt the most disgusting man I had ever had the pleasure to meet. There were things that happened with that man that I still to this day, tried hard as hell to block out. I would be lying if I said I was sorry that he and Sophie were gone. I wasn't. The world was a better place without them in it.

So it was no surprise to me that Eric could be fierce. He had to be in order to survive them. Eric wouldn't hurt me, I knew that. As long as I had known him, he had never laid a hurtful hand on a woman. But that did not mean I wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. I'd rather pass thank you very much.

I hadn't realized I had stopped moving until I felt Eric prod me in the back. "Stop stalling Sookie." His voice was a little gruff but it hadn't reach scary yet. Thank God for small favors.

"Eric, we really should go somewhere more private." The more I thought about it, the more I really didn't want to do this here. We needed to be able to sit down and talk about this with cool level heads. I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen hanging out by the dumpster in the back of Merlotte's.

"I don't know if you are familiar with my life Sookie but there is no such thing as privacy for me anymore." Eric gave me a gentle push and set me back in motion. Crap on crackers, this really was gonna happen here.

"Unless you want to loose that hand hollywood, I strongly suggest you take it the fuck off her now." Alcide stood in the open door way of Sam's office. He was standing with is hands bracing either side of the frame. He looked like he was ready to strike at any moment. Knowing Howler the way I did, he probably heard Eric and I talking, decided to walk out to see if I was okay and got to witness Eric's little nudge.

"Lands sake, Alcide." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chest, tying to smooth his ruffled feathers. "Its fine. He wasn't hurting me."

Alcide glared at Eric over my head. "He better not if he knows whats good for him. Maybe you forgot this out in the glittering land of tinsel town but around here, we don't take to men putting their hands on our women."

"Alcide it was nothing." I stood up on tip toes and pulled his head down so he could look me in the eye and know I was telling the truth. "I got this. Eric would never hurt me. I leaned forward and kissed his grizzled cheek. "Trust me."

"Yeah Alcide, she has this. Move along." Every ounce of frustration Eric was feeling came across with those words. I didn't need to be a telepath to know the thoughts running through their heads. One wrong move or word and it would be balls to the walls and I didn't want to get caught up in the crossfire.

"Eric don't antagonize." I shot him a dirty look over my shoulder. I'm not sure what I saw cross his features when Alcide decided to push his luck and place a hand on my bottom. It looked like rage but was gone so fast I didn't have time to ponder.

"Can we go Sookie? Before lumberjack here decides to start pissing on your leg to mark his territory?" I could feel a growl building up in Alcide's chest. This ain't gonna happen. I meant it. I was not going to be the blame for a bar room fight between two dunder heads.

"Enough." I looked up at Alcide with an unspoken plea on my lips. "I'll be right outside." He looked at Eric like he would love nothing more then to tear him limb from limb but conceded.

"I'll be right here if you need me." He patted me on the ass just to rub it in. "Remember that hollywood."

"Got it Jack." Eric reached for me and I reluctantly released my grasp on the rock that stood before me and crossed the threshold into utter darkness. Someone must have knocked the security lights out. I had to see Eric's face when I told him about Alex. I wanted to know if he felt joy in finding out about his son, or if his eyes were full of disbelief. I pulled his hand in mine and walked him over to a somewhat lit area out by the storage shed.

There were two crates that Arlene and Lafayette used when they snuck a smoke in every now and then. I sat down and gestured for Eric to have the other. It was kind of intimidating to say the least when he stood instead of sitting beside me. Eric was huge any given day but to be sitting while he was standing just made me realize how small I was in comparison to him. "Please sit Eric. This is hard enough without you standing over me."

Eric grunted and sat down beside me. He braced his elbows on his knees, tilting his fingers up to form a pyramid that he placed against his lips. "Tell me." I knew this was Eric's thinking pose. I had seen it many times growing up. It was nice to know not everything that I had known about him was gone. "Is it true?"

"Yes." I wasn't going to play around here. What would be the point? Eric knew that I was a virgin the night we had slept together. Heck my whole life had been spent waiting for him. Back then I had wanted him to be my first kiss, first love and first awakening into passion. He was all that I had ever wanted.

Eric's position never changed. There was no light in his eyes. No I'm a father. No denials. He was just eerily quiet and so very still. "Eric?"

"Give me a minute Sookie." Eric continued to look forward. His fingers began flexing in and out. Forming and reforming the pyramid.

"I tried to tell you. I never thought to keep him from you." I needed him to know that. I didn't want Eric to think that I was ashamed of him or what we had created. "I spoke to some guy that said he was your manager. He said that you didn't know me and hung up. I wasn't sure what to do after that."

"Can't you give me a fucking minute?" Eric flew up so fast he knocked over the crate. Pure rage flew off him as he kicked the crate, shattering it against the shed.

"Don't you dare curse at me Eric Northman. I understand you're mad but you don't use words like that around me." I brushed past him. "You stay out here and throw a fit. I don't care. I don't want anything from you. I told you what you wanted to know. Its up to you whether you accept it or deny it. When you want to talk calmly about it you know where to reach me."

"How could you have kept this from me Sookie?" Eric griped me around the arm and swung me back to face him. "I had a right to know I had a son."

"Didn't you hear me say I tried to reach you?" I snatched my arm away from him."You denied knowing me you SOB." I know not very mature but I couldn't say that word out loud. It was one of the forbidden ones.

"I never denied knowing you." Eric ran a hand through his hair so hard he must have torn some from the roots. He tossed his head back and stared up at the sky for a minute. He looked as if he wished he could fly so he could be anywhere but here. I can only imagine what he was going through. I had nine months to get use to the idea of being a parent. Eric had twenty minutes. I could give him a bit of understanding. "What was the managers name?"

"I think it was Bobby Burhman or something like that?" Did it really matter is what I wanted to ask but whatever. If Eric needed to know the name of the guy I would give it to him. Hopefully he would fire his snooty butt.

"Fuck. I don't need this shit right now." Eric yelled. I gave him the ticked off Mama look. You know the one. Arms on your hips, foot tapping the ground, eyes that said Oh no you just didn't. Eric looked at me with a bit of amusement touching his lips. "Sorry. I forgot how delicate you were with foul language." He shrugged his shoulders and chuffed at the the ground with the toe of his shoe. "If you knew the prick you would understand though. He was always doing what he thought was best for me."

"So you are saying that you had no idea that I had tried to contact you?" I didn't know what to think. It wasn't like he had checked on us in all this time. To me he might as well have written us off.

"Sookie I would never deny knowing any of you." Eric moved closer to me with a tender look on his face. He was blowing fast and cold, I didn't care to get caught up in it.

"Thats kind of funny Eric. Cause in all these years, you don't call, you don't write. Not that you needed too but it would have been nice to know that your head didn't get so darn big that you forgot the small people you left behind." I waved off what ever it was he tried to say. "Water under the bridge. What matters is our son. Are you interested in meeting him?"

"I haven't a clue Sookie. I feel blindsided here." Eric picked up some gravel and started tossing the little peebles against the shed. "Part of me doesn't want to even acknowledge your claim even though I know it could be true."

I sucked air into my lungs and swallowed my pain at his words. In a way I had no right to blame him. In others I could blame him alright and tell him to go and take a flying leap. "Its your choice Eric. No one is forcing your hand here. I said it before and I will say it again, just so we are clear, I do not want anything from you."

"Shit, Sookie. This just isn't coming out right." There went the hand through his hair again. He looked so lost. Sorry to say I didn't see it as my problem. I was proud of my son and had taken care of him from day one. I would continue to until my last breathe left my body. He was my heart and soul. If Eric could not or would not find a place in his heart for his son, it was no skin off my back. I was just relieved that Eric didn't seem to want to take Alex away. "I have no clue what to say."

"You at a loss for words. Never thought I would hear that happen." I snorted. I use to think Eric loved to talk just to hear himself speak. "But its understandable. Take your time Eric. We aren't going anywhere."

Eric sat down on the remaining crate and I left. To me there was nothing else to say until he had some time to think about my little reveal. I wasn't going to beg him. There was no need too. He either chose to be a part of his sons life or he didn't. We would go on with our lives either way.

I glanced at the clock on my way back into Merlotte's. My shift was up in the less than an hour. I breezed through my clean up and didn't say a word as Arlene helped herself to the tip the Dearborne's had left me. She was more then welcome to it.

Some of the crowd had left. Which was no surprise to me. Sam called last call at 12:30am sharp. Without Eric being here, there was really nothing to hold their interest. His companion was also gone. My stars his lady friend. I hadn't given her a thought at Jane's slip up. Good grief if that was his latest flavor, who knew how she was taking it? Maybe that was one of the reasons Eric seemed so upset?

I untied the apron from my waist on my way to clock out. I was done. I wanted nothing more than to go home and kiss my baby boy goodnight and fall into a dead sleep. Alcide was waiting for me as I rounded the corner.

"You alright darlin?" I found myself falling into his arms and crying before I could control it. I don't know why? Maybe I was on emotional overload or my time was coming on. All I knew was that I needed a good cry and those big strong arms in front of me seemed like the best place to fall apart. He pulled me in close, tucking my head under his chin. "I'll kill him for hurting you."

"Not his fault." I sobbed. It really wasn't. I knew that but maybe I was lying to myself to say how he reacted hadn't hurt. It had. But I would be stronger then this. I had never broken in all my years, so I wouldn't now. "Thank you Alcide."

He tilted my head up and brushed the tears from my face. He traced one that had fallen on my lips until the moisture was absorbed. "Sookie don't you know by now there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." I thought for a minute he was going to kiss me. I felt my eyelids dip down and my chin tilt up. I wanted him too in that instant. I wanted to know what it was to like to feel something other then pain.

It was probably better for us both when he instead dropped his hand away and lead me out to my car. He did kiss me on the head and close my door before he waved goodbye.

What was that? What had just happened there? And why was I upset that it didn't?

I drove the short distance home in a fog of confusion. What I needed was a hot shower, some Ben and Jerry's and a snuggle with my Alex. All the rest could wait. After all tomorrow was a new day. I would worry about it all then.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Something that came to me while writing this story is, I cannot just do it from Sookie's view as much as I want too. Writing Eric's POV scares the hell out of me. He is one intimidating Viking and I don't know that I can do him or his views justice. Just keep in mind, this is my take on the situation. I know he is OCC in parts but the whole thing is seeing as its written AH/AU...I hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: MEMORY NOOKIE LIES IN THIS STORY. IF THAT AIN'T YOUR CUP O TEA SKIP OVER IT.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I am just giving them an alternate sand box to play in.

Eric's POV

Home is where the heart is or so I have been told. It was the only reason I had contemplated returning to Bon Temps. There was nothing left for me in that podunk town. I had achieved all I had set out to do when I left that hell hole. I was richer than my father had ever been, famous, could have anything I wanted, yet something was missing. All the money in the world could not fill the emptiness I had inside. Somewhere along the way, I had lost a piece of me.

When I had left Bon Temps, I set out to better myself. Become something more than Victor and Sophie Anne's son. I wanted to rid myself of the humiliation they had placed on me. The stigmatism of being the poor little rich boy who's parents did not love and wished they never had. I left without a care but an occasional backwards glance.

It wasn't always bad memories in Bon Temps. There were a few people and memories I carried with me. I might not have stayed in touch but I always thought on Adele Stackhouse and smiled. Where my parents had been hell incarnate, she had been the closest thing to heaven I had ever seen. She always had open arms, a warm smile and a hot meal in place for me. I lost count of the times I had ran to her as a child and she had comforted me. Or soothed my aches and pains. Literally.

I regretted that I had not been in contact with her. Or Jason and Sookie. They had been more of a family to me then my own. Jason and I had spent many a day, fighting, fucking and partying our asses off. Little Sookie had always tried to tag along or sneak around and catch us doing something bad. There was always a look of hero worship in her eyes when she looked at Jason or I. It was intimidating for me. I never wanted that from her. I didn't want to let her down.

I can not explain the reasons why I left and never let them know where I was going or what I was doing. Shortly after Victor and Sophia Ann died, I had packed up and got the hell out of dodge. I wanted all of the poor pity me looks gone. It was bad enough that people knew how he treated us both, but for the Stackhouses to know the reasons why that terrible night had happened was more then I could bare.

Victor had known of Sophia Ann's indiscretions, hell he had his own. Everyone knew he kept a mistress in Shreveport named Sandy and tried to nail anything else that moved. But finding out his wife had left him for another woman was too demeaning for his male ego. He had tracked them down, dragging Sophie Ann out by the hair of her head after beating Hadley within an inch of her life. Adele was contacted as the next of kin when neighbors heard the fight and called the police.

I had been was with Jason and Sookie watching a movie when the phone call came in. We had rushed out with Adele to the hospital in Ruston. I remember Sookie holding my hand and trying to comfort me as her cousin laid in a coma. The police had met us there, explaining how Victor had been seen leaving with my mother. The had placed an APB out on him. One that lasted a few minutes when we received word that he and Sophie Ann had been killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver.

The feelings a had in that moment were ones of relief, shock and pain. Sookie never let go of my hand. Jason patted my back in support. It was more then I could take. Here they were knowing that my family had been the cause of their pain but they were the ones offering me support. Comfort. Things I never knew the meaning of until I had met the Stackhouse clan. It was too much. I walked away that night. Leaving Jason and Sookie in a mass of confusion. Adele had contacted me the next day. She came to my house and placed those loving arms around me. She had told me that their shame was not mine to bare. That she loved me and would always have a place for me. I did not know how to take that. How could one family be so good. Give so much love to someone who's parents had brought so much pain.

I stayed away from them. Jason would call and want to hang out, I avoided him. For the first time in my life, I couldn't take their kindness. I never wanted to look in their face and see their pity. Sookie had left a gift basket on my front porch filled with all Gran's home made preserves, biscuits and home churned butter. I dumped them all in the trash. They had given so much to me, I would not take anymore.

I had no clue what to do with my life. I had lived twenty four years, in the shadow of Victor and Sophie Ann. I was at a precarious point in my life where it was time to piss or get off the pot. I wanted more then to be the butt of peoples jokes in this town. I wanted a fresh start. A new life where no one knew my old one. Where I had respect and my own money.

I still can't explain what possessed me to send a photo of myself in to a agent in Hollywood. Other then Sookie always teasing me about my Hollywood good looks or Jason saying how I could be a superstar if I wanted. I was good at hiding my pain or talking my way out of a mess. Jas, Sookie and I use to spend hours getting lost in old movies. Laughing, sharing jokes and pretending what we would have done in their situation. So I sent a picture in.

Imagine my surprise when I got a call. It seemed that Hollywood was looking to bite. They wanted me there as quick as possible. They did not care that I had never done any acting other then Bon Temps high theater. They liked my look and wanted to see what I could do.

I never told Jason, Sookie or Adele. I wanted something for me as selfish as it seemed. I needed a chance to start over and here it was being handed to me on a silver platter. I packed a bag and threw it in the trunk of my '65 Stingray. I had planned jumping in that car, leaving the house as it was and never looking back. I was shocked as I pulled out and found myself instead of hitting the highway, turning onto Hummingbird lane. I had to see them one last time.

Memories flooded me. I remember closing the door on my car and walking up those steps for the last last time. I can see Sookie standing there looking so fresh and sweet in a pair of cut off jeans and a t-shirt even though it was the middle of November. I hear her voice telling me that Jason and Gran were in Ruston for the night helping out with Hadley. I feel her arms as they wrapped around me, telling me that no one blamed me and they all loved me. I see her innocent eyes looking up at me, full of unshed tears for my loss.

I don't know what came over me that day as I looked at Sookie. She was goodness personified. I had always thought she was beautiful and kind. Part of me had loved and wanted her from the time she began to blossom into the beautiful woman standing before me. But Sookie was forbidden to me. Even if she was not my best friends sister, she was too good for me. She was un-tarnished, pure as the driven snow and loved me. I knew that. I felt it every time her eyes touched me. What would it be like to touch something so innocent? Could she touch that place inside of me that was dead and bring it back to life?

I bent down and kissed her. Trying to take her goodness in. Hoping that it would touch me and allow me peace. Her lips trembled against mine as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I could feel her rise up on her toes in order to reach me better. The taste of her lips was a catalyst into my down fall. I was an utter shit but I wanted her. I had to touch her, make love to her.

I lifted her up into my arms, crossing the hallway to her room that was on the first floor of the house. I used my foot to open her door and close it behind me. I laid her on the bed, never allowing my mouth to leave hers. She tasted like mana from heaven. Her hand began to plow through my hair, her other snaking around my back to pull me closer to her. I could feel my erection grow as my pelvis settled into the tight groove of her thighs. I knew I should not be doing this. I needed to pull back. I started to disengage myself from her lips. She whimpered as I did. Sookie was breath taking in her passion. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips were plump from my kiss.

I traced my fingers over her lips, trying to seal in their texture and softness in my mind. I would take the memory of how she lay underneath me, the feel of her with me. Let it bring me comfort on the days that were sure to be rough on the road ahead. "We shouldn't be doing this Sookie. I have nothing to offer you."

"Eric." She whispered my name out, desire lacing her breath. "I only want you. Just for tonight. Please don't go."

What can I say? I was a weak man in that instance. I wanted her. I needed to feel her arms wrapped around me, her legs gripping me tight and her voice calling out my name. I am a bastard just like my father. I knew what I was doing even if she didn't.

I pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. It was softer then spun silk, sliding through my fingertips. She arched her back off the bed, pushing her full breast against my chest. Her hand traced the groove of my back from the middle down to globe of my ass. Her every touch was innocent and sweet and sealed her fate. Sookie raised her lips to mine. Her tentative kiss turned turned me into a beast when her wet tongue darted into my mouth.

I knew she was a virgin. Jason and I both had threatened any guy that had looked at her sideways. As far as I knew she had never kissed anyone. She had always hung out with her girlfriend Tara or Jason and I.

Bill Compton had tried to pin her back behind the bleachers one day at school. I heard her shriek, calling out for me or Jason. I got there in time to see her blouse ripped and him on the ground cradling his nuts. I saw red in that instance and beat the tiny little fucker for daring to touch her. He had threatened to press charges until Sookie had reminded him that she would see him rot first for daring to touch what would never be his.

She was the kind of girl you married. The kind you cherished and were proud to say belonged to you. She wasn't the type that you tumbled in the back seat and laughed about with the guys later on that night. She was everything that a man could want and I wanted her bad.

I fell into her soft kiss. Loosing myself in her touch. I made sure that my weight was settled on my hands, so I would not crush her. Sookie ran her hands up under my shirt, touching my battered flesh with a gentle caress. She moaned as I touched her tongue with mine. I traced the side of her breast with my thumb, feeling the mound tighten under my chest.

I rolled over onto my back taking her with me. I released her mouth. "Are you sure Sookie? You deserve better then a quick tumble with me."

She smiled up at me, biting her lip as she shyly responded. "Eric I want you. I want you to show me what the fuss is all about. I am almost twenty years old and still a virgin." She pushed my shirt up, revealing my taunt muscles. Which quivered under her inquiring hands. "I want to feel you inside of me. Awakening my body to passion. I trust you Eric and something tells me that making love to you will never be a quick tumble."

"Sookie I can't..." She cut my words of with her mouth. She nibbled my lips and traced them with her tongue.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Eric. I'm a big girl and know that this is nothing more then making love. I am just asking you to be my first." She whispered against my mouth, while her lower body slide against my erection. All thoughts of leaving her like this went out the fucking window.

I griped her by the back of her neck and ravaged her mouth with my own. I heard her moan as I pulled her lower half harder against me, grinding my length into her. I wanted her to know what she was getting herself into. I was large and in aching pain, yearning to be buried inside of her wet heat.

I left her lips long enough to remove her shirt from her chest. She smiled at me as her arms crossed over her breast, blocking my view from their peaks and the deep valley in between. I shook my head at her as I pulled her hands away. "Never hide from me Sookie. You are beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She was a goddess. Her breast were firm and sat up high. I couldn't wait to trace every inch of them with my tongue.

I leaned up and suckled a nipple into my mouth, feeling her body shutter as I did. She was delicious. I placed my other hand on her waist, sitting up with her straddling me as I teased her nipple into a diamond hard peak. She spread her legs, to accommodate my width. Her core was flush against mine as she tossed her head back, letting out a loud moan as I continued to tease and nibble her breast.

I slid my hand to the clasp of her shorts. I unbuttoned them, slipping a hand down to touch her soft curls. I could feel her heat spreading out to tease my fingertips. I released her breast, flipping her over onto her back. I kissed my way down from her swollen lips, to her moist breast wet from my kisses, to the small mound of her quivering stomach.

I gazed up at her as I pulled her shorts from her body, taking her underwear with them. She was leaning up on her elbows watching me with a fire blazing in her eyes. I tossed her shorts over my shoulder then dipped my head down to taste her sweet nectar. I heard her suck in a breathe of air as my tongue licked her nub for the first time. It was almost my undoing coupled with the taste of her. I pushed her legs up and out. My tongue moistened my lips as I looked into her eyes, then I descended on her like a man starving. Trying to keep in the back of my mind that she was untouched and I needed to be easy with her.

I licked her from the top to bottom. My tongue circling her clit, then tracing its way to her tight opening that even my tongue could gauge. Sookie was a shaking mess underneath my tongue. Her gasps and sighs peppered them room along with my heavy breathing. I placed a finger against her opening, teasing her, checking her wetness. I eased into her, feeling her tight walls clenching my fingers. She was so tight that the first push of my cock into her would undo me.

I curled my finger up, searching for the spot inside of her that would release more fluids, allowing me to slip another finger in. I found it pressed up against her inner walls, gently probing it while a suckled her clit. She screamed as she came shattering against my lips and finger. I didn't give her a chance to recover as I quickly placed a second finger into her softness. Stretching her for what was to come. She breathed my name like a prayer begging for me to take her. But I did not want to hurt her. She was so tight and I wasn't being vain when I said I was large man. I wanted her first time to be pleasurable, not riddled in pain.

I surged my fingers forward touching the barrier that was the tell all of her innocence. I wanted to break it and leave it all the same. Part of me wanted to keep Sookie pure. Whole, intact and on the pedestal I had placed her on a long time ago. The other part of me really wanted to be the man to make her a woman. To breach what no one else had ever touched and make her mine.

"Eric not like that. I want you inside of me." Sookie pulled away from me. She pushed me up. Her shaking hands went to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it from me. She palmed my chest, leaned and and kissed my neck. Biting and licking as she let her hands fall to the clasp of my jeans. My hand reached out to stop her one last time before this went too far. She knocked my hand away and popped my button open.

We were both kneeling on her bed, chest pressed into one another as she pulled down my zipper and touched my hardness for the first time. My head dropped to her shoulder as she traced the wetness from my tip. I couldn't stifle the groan that escaped me. I placed a kiss on her head, praising her gentle touch. She pushed my pants down to my to top of my thighs. I felt my cock spring free if its confinement.

Sookie wrapped her hand around me, sliding her hand up and down my length. My hips tilted into her grasp. Her little hand felt so good around me. She pumped me a few times, staring into my eyes before she looked down at what she was doing. I saw a touch of fear in her eyes as she took in my length and width for the first time. I placed my hand up under her chin, rasing her face to mine. "We don't have to do this Sookie." I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes we do Eric." She squeezed me harder, trying to fit her hands around my girth. "You are just a lot bigger then I thought. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous but I am not backing out. Just please be easy with me."

"Always. I never want to hurt you Sookie. You mean to much to me." It was true. She did. Even though I knew I was a prick for going through with this, I was going too. I pushed her hand away, then stood up shedding my shoes and pants. "There's still time to back out Sookie."

"No way in hell." She laid down on the bed, letting her legs fall open. Gifting me with the sight of her desire in between her legs. She extended a hand towards me. I knelt on her bed, easing myself over her. I placed my hand against her palm, judging the difference in size. She was so small compared to me. She bit her lip and smiled when she felt the head of my cock against her thigh.

I leaned my head down, kissing her again. She and I both moaned at the feel of our naked flesh touching for the first time. I resumed my former position between her legs preparing her body for my entrance. She begged, moaned and pleaded for me until I took the head of my cock and probed her opening for the first time. She was so tight, I could barely get the head inside of her. I pulled back in frustration, wanting in so bad I did no how long I could take it.

I grabbed a pillow from under her head, folded it in half placing it under her ass. I licked the palm of my hand, saturating it. A rubbed a hand around my shaft to lube it up enough to ease into her. I spread her legs as far as I could, repositioning my cock. Her pelvis was tilted up enough now that I hoped she could take me.

Sookie seemed to know this wasn't going to be easy. She braced her hands on the headboard, nodding to me to get on with it. I prayed in that moment that I would not hurt her too bad. I could feel her moisture leaking from her swollen lips. I surged forward with a quick thrust of my hips taking her maidenhead with me.

She screamed and I couldn't hold back the moan that left me as her warm, walls closed in around me. I pulled up on my arms, stilling my hips. I was trying hard not to move inside of her. It was hell being inside of her, not moving waiting for her body to adjust. "Are you okay?" I turned her head towards me, meeting her pain filled eyes. "I am so sorry."

"I'll be fine in a minute Eric. I knew it was going to hurt like an SOB when I saw how big you were." She smiled up at me. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I would have given anything to not have hurt her but there was no preventing it. She moved under me, shifting her hips wrapping one leg around me settling me in deeper. She moaned letting me know she was adjusting enough to move.

I leaned into her slowly. Trying to go easy when all my body craved was to pound into her, bringing her and I both to the other side of ecstasy. "More Eric." Sookie started to beg and it was more then I could take. I sat up on my knees, encased in her heat. My hands went to her hips as I began sliding in and out of her. I closed my eyes and the sheer pleasure I felt. My balls ached, begging for release but I would not go without giving her pleasure first.

I snaked a hand between our bodies, teasing her clit in time to the beat of my thrust. Sookie gasped and started moving against me. The sound of our bodies sliding against one another echoed across the room. A fine sheen of sweat beaded up against my lip. I was fighting hard to stay in control. I tweaked her clit then held on for dear life as she screamed out my name bucking beneath me. Her sheath tightened around me bringing me into a blinding release. I shouted her name as I collapsed on top of her. I tried to slow my breathing down as hot jets of pleasure shot into her. She was shaking beneath me in aftershocks. I felt the same. That had been much more than I had expected. It felt like coming home and it scared the shit out of me.

I rolled over to my side. What the fuck was that? What had I just done? Good God, Jason was going to kill me if Gran didn't beat him too it first. Fuck I was just another Northman that couldn't control his libido. "Don't look so upset Eric. I wanted this. So please don't regret it."

Sookie leaned across me and kissed my lips. She laid her head down on my chest, placing her arms around me and holding me tight. It was like she was trying to crawl inside me. Like she wasn't already in there a small voice in my mind tried to say. I choose to ignore it. I had nothing to offer her. She was so much better then me. I didn't want to regret what happened between us but I did. I knew it was going to hurt her in the long wrong. She wanted something from me that I could never be. Even if she had never said it out loud. She wanted me for her own. A smart man would lay claim to Sookie and never let her go. I wish I could be that man but I was no good for her and would only bring her pain in the long run. My families tainted history would forever be on the towns lips. I refused to bring Sookie down with me.

Her breathes evened out. She had fallen asleep on my chest. I eased out from beneath her and went across the hall to the bathroom. I couldn't met my gaze in the mirror as I leaned over the faucet, tossing water over my face. I reached for a towel wiping the water from my face. I gazed the blood of her innocence on my shaft and my thighs. Feeling like the biggest dick in the world, I jumped in the shower and washed it from me. My eyes welled with tears out the thought of what I had done and what I was about to do.

I dried off quick, tying the towel across my hips. I made my way back into Sookie's room trying not to wake her as I picked up my clothes off the floor, pulling them back on. I grabbed my shoes and walked as quietly as possible over to her. She looked like and angel, cuddled up next to the pillow I had laid upon. I reached trembling hand forward pushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears. "Goodbye Sookie." I whispered softly to her. I was almost to the door when I heard her whisper "I love you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Those three little words that could cause worlds to collapse, empires to fall and grown men to go weak in the knees. I wasn't worthy of her love. I never had been. I hoped in time she would realize that and find someone that was. I turned back around to see if she was awake. She wasn't. She had said those three words that scared me to death in her sleep. "I love you too Sookie even though you will never know it."

I closed the door to her room and ran out of that house as fast as my legs would carry me. It was a chicken shit thing to do at the time. I knew it then as I know it now. I had jumped in my car, tearing out of Hummingbird land and Bon Temps like the devil was chasing after me. I didn't stop in my route to Hollywood other then to gas up or use the restroom.

I was an instant sensation in Hollywood. Turns out that I had natural talent that wasn't hampered by that fact that I was also esthetically pleasing to look at. I had agents fighting over me and producers begging for me to be in their pictures. More money then I knew I would ever need landed in my lap as well as woman. I was no saint. I saw Sookie's face everywhere I went and had tried for years to fuck her out of my mind. Her memory would not go.

Now here I was going home again. Trying to put to rest the ghost of my past. I needed to do this for me. I had handled things badly. Only I could make them right. I know I had hurt Gran, Sookie and Jason with the way I left. I could have called or written. The fact of the matter was I was ashamed of my past and the way I had done Sookie.

Pam my new agent and turns out half sister, had pointed these facts out to me on a drunken night at my Malibu home. I had been feeling down about the latest review of my new movie hitting theaters. It was staring Angie baby and me. The critics hated it and said that something seemed to be missing in me. They commented that the director would have done better to cast a robot in my role as I seemed to be missing the essential spark to pull off a romantic comedy.

Somewhere along my drunken rage trashing my home I had confessed most of my past with the Stackhouses' to Pam. She in her infinite wisdom had pointed out that I needed to get my head out of my ass, go home and right my wrongs. She could be a down right bitch at times but I was wise enough to know she was right about this.

So here we are going home to Bon Temps. The place still looked the same. It was like a time capsule had formed around it sealing everything in as I had left it. No new stores graced the main strip. And it seemed as if Merlotte's was still the only place to go. Pam and I made our entrance. Her tiny arm slipped around me in silent comfort. I cast my eyes around the room, trying to see if their were any familiar faces. I caught the glimpse of a shiny blond ponytail bouncing down the hallway. Whoever that was had a nice bottom. Pam caught me staring and poked me in the ribs.

We made our way over to a booth and were quickly surrounded by a small crowed. Welcome homes were uttered, autographs signed and pictures taken. I really didn't want to deal with this here but it was part of my life now. It was who I was and I would do best to remember that.

I listened as they chattered, my mind slipping in and out of their conversations with Pam until I heard her name mentioned. Sookie was here? Why hadn't she come over to say hello? Had I hurt her that bad? "Sookie? Where is she?" I asked a dark haired woman that was trying her best to run her hand up my thigh. I politely grabbed it and placed it back where it belonged.

"Oh you ain't seen Sookie yet?" She giggled. The sour smell of beer permeated the air around her. I really wish she would go the fuck away. "I thought your first stop home would be to the Stackhouse's to see your boy."

"Excuse me?" What the fuck did she just say? Arlene I think that was her name shot her a death glare.

"Jane Boathouse, you shut your trap."

"Shit Arlene, everyone here knows it even if Sookie won't admit it." Jane was a well of information it seemed. Pam caught my eye. Her perfectly manicured brow arched up.

I stood up, pushing the crowd back. Pam came to stand beside me. "Go home Pam. I'll see you later." She squeezed my hand and blew me an air kiss then turned to leave.

"Now Eric don't go paying no attention to Jane. Everyone here knows she is a sorry ass drunk that doesn't no what the hell she is talking about." Arlene tried to reassure me. The looks on the other people's face was enough to make me want to find out from Sookie myself.

Being tall has it advantages. I could easily see over everyone else. I spotted a guy that was quiet possibly as tall as me gazing at the bouncy blond's pert ass as she scrubbed a table. I watched as he placed two hands around her waist and pulled her against him. I saw her flushed face as she whirled around and threw her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest. My God it was Sookie. I might have only caught a glimpse of her face but it was ingrained into my head and never left my thoughts.

I watched as the two lovers embraced and teased one another. Stabbing pain blazed through my chest. I recognized it for what it was. Jealousy. Pure and simple. How dare he put his hands on my Sookie. Shit what the fuck was I saying. She wasn't mine. No matter how much I had wanted her to be. I had walked away from her. I had left her here apparently pregnant, hating me enough that she did not see fit to tell me that I was a father. I deserved her hatred.

I watched as her boyfriend or husband, hell she could be married for all I know walked down the hallway. She cocked her head to the side and it didn't take a genius to know she was looking at his ass as he walked away from her. I moved closer to her. Trying to think of how I was going to approach her.

She whirled around fast and ran into me. I placed my hands on her to keep her from falling. "Hi Sookie."

She was even more beautiful then my memory gave her credit. She had filled out to be one hell of a woman. "Hello."

The rest of what happened was a blur to me. I remember getting into an argument with her lumberjack and being pissed that he would think for a minute I would ever physically hurt Sookie. She lead us to a lit area and confirmed with no preamble that I was in deed a father. She had tried to tell me and my manager had told her I didn't know her.

I lost my temper when she wouldn't give me time to think. It wasn't about her. It was my brain attempting to process the fact that Sookie said I was a father. I had missed years with my son. Ones that I could never get back and truthfully didn't know if I wanted too. I had no idea how to be a father. Look at the one I had.

She said several times that she wanted nothing from me. It was my decision. I guess her and the incredible hulk had the parental units covered. I was thankful for that. I couldn't be someone's father. I was such a shitty person that I hadn't even asked my son's name. What kind of father was that?

I felt a tear leave my eye and brushed it away with the back of my hand. I was thankful Pam and I had driven here separately. At least I wasn't stranded here and I wouldn't have to confirm she was an Auntie just yet.

I had just pulled my keys from my pocket when I was tackled from the back. The force was so great that my face was in the dirt before I could stop my descent. I rolled over in time to prevent a booted heel from being implanted in my kidneys. I grabbed a leg and pushed with all my might, sending my assailant flying. I didn't give him time to recover before I was on him with my fist drawn back.

I pulled back at the last minute, scrambling off him. I had thought I was going to see Alcide's face waiting to great my fist. Not Jason Stackhouse. "Fight me you piece of shit."

"No." I said standing up and offering him my hand. Jason took my hand, hoisting himself up and delivering a mean right hook into my face. I stumbled back from the force of the blow. Jason might be smaller then me but what he lacked in height he made up in strength. "I won't fight you Jason."

"I ain't giving you a choice you sorry ass mother fucker." Jason followed his statement with a fist plowing into my stomach, knocking the wind from me. I blocked his knee before it could nail me in the face. I had forgotten what a dirty fighter he was. I pushed him off me with enough force to remind him who was the bigger, bad ass out of the two of us. "Hollywood turned you into enough of a pussy that you won't fight a man Northman? Scared I'll fuck up that pretty face of yours. Ruin your bread and butter?"

"Boy don't make me remind you who taught you to fight. I don't want to hurt you Jason," I wiped some blood off my lips and tongued my busted lip. "but if you keep this shit up, I will. You got your punches in. I owed you that much but enough already."

"Fuck you!" The little shit spit at me and charged in with fist flying. He landed a few more blows in before I had enough and knocked him flat on his ass. His nose made a nasty crunching sound when my fist plowed into him. He swept a foot out and took me down with him. We rolled around on the ground with fist meeting flesh, making sickening thuds until we were both down winded. Panting I fell off him onto the ground, trying to see out of my now swelling left eye. I glanced over at Jason and saw that he wasn't fairing much better. His nose was broken, one of his eyes was swollen shut and blood was pouring from his nose and mouth.

"Fucker." He spat out then began to laugh. I had a moment of disbelief before I joined him. Here we were two grown ass men, rolling around on the filthy ground covered in blood, working out our issues. If this is what it took with Jason, I knew Gran was going to be the one greeting me with a shot gun.

"I know." I shoved his shoulder off me."I am so sorry Jason."

"I ain't the one you need to be saying that too Eric. I always knew you'd blow out of this town. I just didn't expect you to fuck my sister before you did." Jason sat up, grimacing from his bruised ribs. "I ain't even mad that you never called your best friend. You did what you had to man. No shame in that. What I can't forgive you for is using my sister. That don't sit well with me."

"Understandable." There was no point in denying I had used her. True I loved her but I had taken her innocence, in hope of making myself whole. What sort of love was that. I had left her without a goodbye. Even though I had made her no promises, I had known her heart was mine to take. I ran like a dog. I didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness.

"I wont let you hurt her again Eric. Sookie don't think when it comes to you. She never has. Probably never will." Jason stood up and extended a hand up to me. I took it with a bit of trepidation. Would this be the part where he fed me my nuts. "You fuck with her and that boy of hers, I'll dust off my favorite shotgun, cram it up your ass and pull the trigger."

"Nice imagery Jason." Jason was wasting his imagination here. He would be a huge success in LA. They loved violent shit like that out there.

"We clear?"

"As a fucking crystal ball." I had no intention of fucking up Sookie's life any more then I already had. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was a father. "One thing though."

"What's that?" Jason thumbed blood from his busted up face, wiping it on his shirt.

"What's his name?" I should know this. I should have been here helping her pick out a name. If I ever saw Bobby again I would kill him for not letting me know she called.

"Alex."

"Alex?" Sookie had named him after the first character I had played. She had tried to include me in our sons like, even though I wasn't here.

"Yup. Alexander Sloane Stackhouse." Jason smirked at me. It took me a minute get what he was smirking about. It was a good solid name. Alexander meant great protector. Sloane meant warrior. It was a strong name for a boy that would need it in a town that would not refrain from calling him a bastard. His initials though good god.

"You didn't?" That was just cruel. How could Sookie do that?

"Oh but I did. See Sookie was stuck on the middle name." Jason laughed. "She was high as hell from the pain pills they had given her from her surgery. Your boy was so big, she couldn't do a natural birth. So I suggested Sloane and she fell in love with it." Jason snickered. "It took her months to catch on to his initials."

"You named my son ASS?" I was incredulous. If there was one thing I would insist on, it was that she changed his name.

"Yup I did." Jason laughed his ass off. He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes then shot me a sneer. "I thought it was appropriate to name him after his father."

He jumped into a black pickup truck and burned out leaving me in a cloud of dust. I pulled my bruised, sore ass off the ground and crawled into my car. I felt every bump and cut as I drove up the dirt road. My low slung car was entirely inappropriate for the country. Not to mention the pain I was starting to feel as I sat low down in the plush seats. I need a real vehicle. Something respectable and higher off the ground instead if this shiny, red corvette. How would it look if I decided to take Alex out? Maybe Pam and I would go car shopping tomorrow?

Where did that come from? Was I actually considering this? Being a Dad? Did I know how or would I fuck it up as badly as my father had. I would have been better off if he would have abandoned me as he had Pam. I was not Victor though. I was a better man then he was.

I pulled into the driveway of my old home, shaking off the ghost that threatened to haunt me. I was not him. I would never be him.

My headlights caught Pam's form as I parked the car. I eased my bones out and chuckled at her shriek upon seeing me. No doubt I looked worse then I felt.

"Jesus H. Christ!" She exclaimed running over to me, smoothing my clothes and brushing dust from me hair. "What did those redneck fuckers do to you?"

"Nothing that I did not deserve." I grabbed her soothing hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

"So whats the verdict?" Pam smiled up me, trying to hide the pain she was no doubt feeling inside. She hated to see me hurt. Every since we had come into one another's life, she had been my protector as I had been hers.

"Looks like I am a Daddy." I slipped a finger up to close her mouth as it fell open. She would be chomping at the bit to get to Alex. Some people might find Pam a hard ass but she was a softie when it came to children. "Its a boy by the way."

I slipped past here ignoring her pleas to give her everything I knew about my son. I couldn't do that yet. I didn't even know him...but I planned on it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ A little shorter then I wanted too write but I am beat tonight. I won't be able to update tomorrow but should have something up later Tuesday evening. Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. It means a lot.

Please excuse any mistakes.

Disclaimer: not mine...although Alex is. Anyone want him?

I woke up curled around Alex's small form. His blond head was tucked up under my chin. Little legs were tossed out from under the covers, with his arms curled under his bead in place of a pillow. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of my little angels head then decided to get my day started.

I closed the latch on his door as quietly as possible. I wanted to be able to talk to Gran before Alex woke up. The smell of coffee and breakfast lead me to the kitchen. Gran was up and cooking up a storm. There was a platter of bacon, sausage and eggs on the table. She was flipping a hot cake when I walked in.

I poured myself a cup of coffee than refreshed hers without being asked. We just did that sort of thing for one another. Each tended to look after the other. Thats what families were suppose to do.

"Goodness Gran, who's the feast for?" I sat at the table and took a sip of my coffee nabbing a crisp piece of bacon along the way. "Jas coming over this morning or something?"

"I don't rightly know. Could be. You just never know who will turn up on your door these days." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "So anything interesting happen at work last night?"

"Crap!" Frigging Bon Temps and their loose mouths. Could nothing happen here without me being able to tell my loved ones first. "Who called?"

"Lets see." She tapped a finger against her chin, like she really had to think about it. Then again, she might have too. There were a lot of busy bodies around here. "Betsy Dearborn, Arlene, Jane, Sam, Jason...should I go on?"

"Please don't. Holy moly! Did you say Jason?" Lord I had never even scene Jason or I would have warned Eric to stay away from him.

Gran fell into a fit of laughter. She cleared her throat, flopped a perfectly browned pancake on a platter then replied. "I sure did. Jason was excited as a kid on Christmas morning."

"Please tell me he didn't. Gran, Jason could cause a whole heap of trouble for me and himself." I so didn't need Jason running into Eric. What if he attacked him and Eric pressed charges. Jason was already on probation for a fight he and Hoyt had gotten into out in Hotshot with some girls Dad that he had been chasing after. Thank goodness he had finally seen the light and left Crystal Norris alone. If the law got involved, Bud would lock him up and Alex would be devastated. Or could step up and say that he was unfit to be around Alex.

"Oh honey. Don't you worry. Jason whooped that scallywag but good." Gran patted my shoulder then sat down across from me. "Eric ain't gonna press charges. He saw the error of his ways. Jason said they even parted on friendly terms. With laughter if I'm not mistaken." She winked at me.

Gran was probably one of the kindest people I knew. Rare was it that she had a bad word to say about anyone. So to hear her sitting across from me, glad that Eric had toted a whooping was startling to me. She had always loved Eric. Even when she found out he was the one that had gotten me pregnant. She never uttered a negative thing about him.

"Gran I never wanted that." I never wanted to see Eric hurt. I had seen him with enough bruises in his life time. "I swear Jason is in so much trouble. Just you wait until I see him. I'll tear him a new one."

"Shush honey." Gran reached over and held my hand. "Thats how them two have always worked out their differences. Jason got the chance to defend his sisters honor and Eric got the opportunity to get his head knocked out of his patootie."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet grandmother? You love Eric, Gran. You have always said that he is a member of this family." I was beyond floored.

"Sugar, I do love him. Doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the fact that Jason helped him see the light. Better him then me. I was dusting off my gun." Gran snorted a very unlady like manner. I was two seconds away from calling the Doctor. "A nice dose of buckshot in his hind-end would have been my preference but Jason saw him first."

"What do you mean Eric saw the light?" When I had talked to Eric he had seemed confused. Unsure if he even wanted to meet Alex. "He didn't seem to thrilled when I talked to him. Just lost."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Jason said everything seemed fine when he left Eric." Gran got up, grabbed the coffee pot and sat it on the table. "I bet you hear from him soon. How are you going to tell Alex?"

"Why would you think Eric would call on me? He didn't seem interested in meeting Alex last night. He said as much." I wasn't going to worry about this. I was going to do what I promised Eric and give him time. But I did need to talk to Alex. He knew of his father. Just not everything. I hated to tell him that his father was here but didn't know if he wanted to meet him. There was no power on earth that could make me hurt my son by telling him that.

Alex never seemed to mind that he didn't have a father around like other kids. He just said he was extra lucky because he had Uncle Jason and Alcide that were way cooler then their mean ole dads.

"Sookie, don't be a dunce. Eric will come. I imagine he was just shocked last night." Gran gave my hand a squeeze then started platting up our food. "Of course he would have known had he picked up a phone. Or not denied knowing you when you tried to call him."

"He never did that." I explained everything that Eric and I talked about last night while I got up and sat Alex a plate down. Any minute now he should be getting up. All it usually took was the smell of Gran's cooking to get his little feet up and hitting the hard wood floors. I poured him a glass of milk in his favorite cup and sat back down. "So what should I say to Alex?"

We were interrupted by a knock on the back door. Gran got up to answer it. I heard Alex's bedroom door open, then his little feet come running towards the kitchen. He had on his spiderman pajamas and a Native American headdress that Alcide bought him when we went to a festival in Ruskin. He let out a yell then pulled out a bow and arrow that he had tucked behind his back.

"Alexander Stackhouse don't you shoot that thing in the house!" I yelled as he sent one flying. I traced it across the room as Gran turned and it landed, splat, right into Eric's crotch as he walked in the back door. Eric crumbled with a whomp, his hands protectively cradling his wounded man parts. "Oh my God!"

"I nailed the big, blond fair skinded one. Whoooooooooo!" Alex ran around, shouting his war cry. One of these days I was gonna have Doc Mike put him on Ritalin. I swear to God.

I jumped out of my chair, running over to Eric who was still on the ground turning different shades of purple. "Eric are you okay?"

"Can't breathe." Eric gasped out. Jesus he looked like crap. Even his changing colors couldn't hide the bruises he had on his face. Jason had worked him over good.

I shot Gran a death glare when she let out a snicker. I couldn't believe my Gran was laughing over this. It was horrible. She slipped out the back door but I could still hear her. I booted the door closed and knelt down beside him.

"Can you get up?" I asked. Good Lord first beat up by my brother, now way laid by our son.

"What the hell happened?" Jason entered the kitchen looking as bad as Eric.

"Uncle Jason. I took the pale face down. Right in his man business." Alex ran up to Jason and gave him a high five. No I didn't miss it. Those two were going to be the death of me.

"Way to go ASS!" Jason picked Alex up and twirled him around the room amidst a fit of giggles from my son. "I should have brought you with me as back up last night."

"Jason I have told you time and time again, do not call my son that." I gave Jason the mom death glare. "As for you son, you tell Eric you are sorry right now. After that you hand me that bow and arrow. They belong to me now."

"But mom. I was just havin fun." Jason sat Alex down, who then stomped over to Eric who was trying to sit up. "Sorry pale face."

I watched as blue watery eyes met crystal blue ones that were full of mischief. I saw Eric's chest suck in when he recognized his features in our child. Alex placed a hand on his cheek, turning it to the left and the right. "I know you. Your the guy that makes my Momma cry." Thunk he kicked Eric in the thigh.

How did he know that? There were a few pictures that I had kept of Eric through the years. On occasion I had cried but never in front of Alex. Right now wasn't the right time to think on it, my son was a menace that needing dealing with.

"Alexander Sloane Stackhouse!" I saw his eyes begin to panic when I said his whole name. He knew he was in big trouble. I marched over to him and pulled him away from Eric. I knelt down until I was eye level with my son."What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"I'm sorry Mommy." Alex's eyes welled up with tears. Which I could see he was fighting. He might be a five year old but he was a tough kid. "I just don't like to see you cry and you do when you see him."

"How do you know that Alex?"

"You thought I was sleeping the other day. But I wasn't. I saw you pull a box out from under your bed." He put his little arms around me and sniffled. "You had a pitcher and cried all over it. I didn't want to get in trouble for snoopin so I snuck back to bed. I saw in the box later though. And it was him."

"Honey that doesn't give you the right to kick him. That wasn't a very nice thing to do." I hugged him. He was upset and trying to defend his Mom. I wasn't excusing it but I understood that he did it out of love for me. "Now you tell your, err I mean tell Eric you are sorry then I want you to go to your room. I'll bring your plate into you."

Alex let go of me and walked back over to Eric who was finally all the way up. He stuck out his little hand. Eric accepted it in his much larger one. I smiled when I saw my son give it a hard pump. "Sorry Eric."

"Its alright Alex." Eric ruffled the top of Alex's head. "I am sorry that I made your Mom cry. I think you must love her very much to defend her like that."

"Ewww loves gross. But I like her a bunch. She is a cool Mom." Alex had this thing about love. He felt it but he was at the age where girls were gross and love was mushy stuff that big people did, like smooching in movies. "Sorry if I hurt your penner Eric. I got hit their once and I thought I was gonna die. But you got to admit that was an awesome shot."

Eric discretely adjusted himself. "That it was."

"Hey who beat the shi..snot out of you?" Alex peered up at him then looked back at his uncle Jason. I could see the light bulb turn on. He was putting two and two together. He was very perceptive for his age. "Ohhhh you and Uncle Jas are gonna get in trouble. My mom don't cotton to fighting. She gave me a good tongue lashing when I got in a fight with Tommy at school."

"Alex, you and Uncle Jason go to your room. You can talk to Eric later." I needed to talk to Eric before things got any stranger. I thought he would call instead of just popping over. "I'll send Gran in with a plate for you both."

"See Uncle Jas, I told ya. Now you are in punishment with me. But thats alright you can tell me about your fight." Alex grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee Eric? How about some breakfast? You know Gran she always has enough to feed an army." I went over without him answering and pulled out a cup and plated him some food.

Eric took a seat at the table then pushed the food away. "I'll just take some coffee Sookie. I can't eat that stuff."

"Are you kidding me. You and Jason use to knock back three plates a piece." I sat down as I handed him a cup of coffee. "So what brings you here Eric?"

"I wanted to meet him." Eric took a sip off his coffee then sat it on the table. "He's something else."

"That he is." I snorted. "He reminds me a lot of you and Jason. Always into something."

"He doesn't know me." Eric said with a grimace.

"No Eric he doesn't but you can change that if you want too." I reached over to squeeze his hand in comfort but he pulled it away and placed it in his lap.

"You never told him anything about me or showed him a picture?" Eric looked at me with hurt shinning in his eyes.

"Not true. I told him stories about you as a kid." I looked back at him. Don't you dare blame me Eric, I wanted to yell at him. I did the best I could. "I showed him pictures of you as a child. How could I show him pictures of you now? And chance having him see you on the TV. How would I have explained that? There's your Father, he's a rich movie star that doesn't know you exist. It just seemed wrong."

"But it was true. Why not tell him?" Eric leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He needed answers that I didn't have to give.

"You're right Eric. I should have. I am sorry." What more was there to say? I was woman enough to admit when I was wrong. "I did what I thought was right at the time. I am sorry if it was the wrong decision."

"No. I shouldn't have blamed you like that." Eric smiled at me trying to lighten the tension that had appeared in the room. "How do you want to handle this?"

"I think we should both set him down and tell him. I am sure he will have a lot of questions for you. Are you prepared for that?" I made Alex and Jason a plate. I was beginning to worry about Gran. Surly she wasn't still out there laughing. She must have heard Eric and I talking decided to give us a few minutes alone.

"That sounds good. I don't want him finding out about me, like I did him." Eric scooted closer the the table, picked up my left hand and examined it. "When? After breakfast?"

I nodded my head, pulling my hand away in confusion. That was weird. "Gran?" I called out hoping she could hear me.

"Sorry Sookie. You call me?" She came through the back door wiping her eyes.

"Yes ma'am. Can you take Jason and Alex some breakfast. I sent them to Alex's room."

"Sure thing Sookie." She walked around Eric and swatted him in the back of his head lightly. "Eat something Eric. Them Hollywood people don't know anything about good food." She bent her head down and kissed his cheek. "Nice to have you home son."

Eric smiled at her then stood up and lifted her into a bear hug. He twirled her around a couple of times before sitting her back down and kissing the top of her head. "Its nice to be home Gran."


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Honestly not too sure how I feel about this one. Hopefully it came out alright. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It fuels the muse...

all mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Eric POV

So here I sit, after being being nailed in the family jewels, kicked in the thigh, forced to eat a huge breakfast, waiting to officially meet my son. I should want to be anywhere other then here. But I don't. I feel anxious. How will he react to me? Will he accept me as his father? Blame me for not being here? Agree to spend time with me?

So many things ran through my head. Sookie, sensing my apprehension, reached across the table, pulling my hand into hers. "It will be fine Eric."

"How can you know that?" I squeezed her hand back.

"Because I'll help you through it." She patted my hand then stood to clear the dishes away. "He might be a little confused at first but he will come around."

"I hope you are right." I stood to help. There was a knot in my gut that would no subside. I did not want to blow this.

"I am." She smiled at me. I felt the knot in my gut turn to something else. She was even more beautiful than she had been before. Motherhood agreed with Sookie. Her young girlish curves were gone. In their place were rounded soft curves, her breast were still high and looked firm. Her hips were slightly flared and she had an ass that I was dying to put my hands on. I had no right to look at her that way, I quickly averted my eyes, placing my hands in my pocket to keep them from her. This was not the time or place for that.

We made short work of the clean up. Sookie took my hand and pulled me into the living room. She gestured for me to have a seat, then excused her self to go get Alex.

Jason came out before Sookie and Alex. He didn't say a word. Just looked at me, pointed at his eyes then pointed back at me. I guess that was Jason's way of letting me know he would be keeping an eye on me. I smirked at him then flipped him a bird. He tossed his head back then laughed before telling me to kiss his ass and left.

I sat waiting for ten minutes before I couldn't take anymore. I got up and started pacing the room. What was taking them so long?

My eyes caught pictures sitting on the mantel. There were ones of Sookie, Jason and Alex all over the place. My hand shook as I lifted one off the mantle of Sookie, big and pregnant with our son. She was standing in a field, with her hands on her stomach. The sun was shining down on her, highlighting her every perfection. There was a radiant glow on her face. She looked so happy. How I wish that I could have been there and shared in her joy.

"Whatcha still doing here Eric?" Alex came barreling up to me, almost causing me to drop the picture. I placed it back on the mantle, seeing another of Sookie holding a new born Alex. My son and Sookie...

"Well your mother and I wanted to talk to you Alex." I glanced down at him. I was glad to see the headdress was gone along with any weapons that could be used against me. He was now wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts with a Bon Temps football t-shirt.

"Bout what? I already said I was sorry." Alex saw me holding the picture of him and Sookie. I hadn't even realized I had picked it up. "Good grief. You ain't coming to court my mom are you? Thats just gross."

"What? Why would you say that?" I placed the photo back on the mantle and sat back on the couch.

"Cause you got them moon eyes that Uncle Jason gets when he sees a pretty girl with big hooters." Alex rolled his eyes at me. "Thats just nasty."

"I am not making moon eyes at your Mother." Pull it together Eric. I hadn't been had I? "And you shouldn't say things like that. Its not very polite."

"Pahlease. Hooters are nasty." Alex stuck his tongue out, then poked his finger down his throat like he was gagging.

"Thats not what I meant Alex." I blew out a frustrated breath. I really had no idea how to communicate with a five year old boy. "I do not believe your mother would like you talking about breast."

"Why not she has them too." Alex cupped his hands in front of his shirt and made what I assumed was the universal sign for boobs. "She also has a vagina but us guys have the trouser monster. Ours is way cooler. I saw Susie's thing and she ought to be ashamed."

Good God. Shoot me now. I refused to have this discussion with him. It wasn't appropriate. Sookie really needed to sit him down and have a discussion about good and bad talk. "Alex thats enough."

"Geez, you're awful cranky Eric. Do you need some coffee? Momma always feels better after she has some." Alex flopped down on the couch beside me. He poked me in the side and giggled when I flinched. "Yup you need some."

"Where is your mother?"

"She said she wanted to get dressed. You know how girls are. They gotta get all prettified." Alex grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He started flipping through that channels until he settled on Sponge Bob.

"What type of things do you like to do Alex?" I wanted to know all there was to know about him. As it was I knew he was a scamp and he liked to talk about inappropriate things. I wanted it all.

"Sssh Eric. I'm watching my show." Alex cleared his throat then settled back into the sofa. "MOM!" he yelled. "Your friend is bored. HURRY UP!."

"Lands sake Alex. Inside voice." Sookie entered the room looking fresh as a summers day. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress and had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. No makeup but she had never needed it. "Turn that off Alex, we need to talk to you."

"But Mom." Alex stomped over to her. "Patrick and Sponge Bob are on. I wanna watch it."

"You heard me. You're already in trouble for earlier. Do you want to add more to it son?" She held out her hand, after a few grumbled breathes he placed it in her hands and flopped back on the couch.

"What'd I do now?" Alex whined with his hands crossing his chest. "Cause if Mr. Compton told you I put a cherry bomb in his mail box, he's a down right lying snake."

"Alex? You didn't?" Sookie crossed the room and sat down in the chair near us. She bit her lip, looking as anxious as I felt.

"I swear I didn't" Now I am not an expert when it comes to children but from the gleam he had in his eye I would say, yes he did it and enjoyed every minute of it. He was more than a handful. I don't know how they had kept up with him all this time. It must have been so hard for Sookie being a single Mom with a little boy like him.

"Alexander if I find out otherwise, no movie this weekend in Shreveport." Sookie said in a stern voice. "Then I will make you go over and put up a new one with your allowance money."

"It ain't gonna happen cause I didn't do it." Alex smiled at her. "Sides you wouldn't disappoint Alcide like that."

"Well see." Sookie glared at him. "And just because you won't be able to go little man, doesn't mean that I can't."

Shit Alcide again. I glanced at Sookie's left hand again. Still no ring. So she wasn't married but she must be dating that Neanderthal. I thought she had better taste than that.

"Enough about that Alex. There is something very important that Eric and I have to talk to you about." She cleared her throat and looked at me. I nodded at her to give my go ahead. "Its about your father."

"Ugh, what about that loser?" Alex snorted. Damn this wasn't going to go well at all. Everything about his demeanor changed at the mention of his father.

"Alex your father is not a loser." Sookie glanced over at me again. I forced a smile on my lips. I deserved it. He had a right to feel as if he were abandoned. He had been. Whether I knew it or not. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause he is." Alex got up and kicked the table in front of him. "Its like Alcide said what kind of man leaves you and me?"

"Honey I have told you before that he didn't know." Sookie knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "He would have never left you if he did. Alcide had no business saying that to you."

"Don't be mad at him momma. He said it to Uncle Jason. I just overheard him." Alex patted her back. "I don't need a father mom. I got them. Thats plenty enough for me."

"Sweetheart, I know you have to miss having a dad. You are a lucky little boy to have Uncle Jason and Alcide." Sookie pulled back to look at him. I could see that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "But your father just found out about you and wants to met you."

"No." Alex pushed away from her and looked over at me. I felt like I was two feet tall with the look he passed my way. "You him?"

"I am." What more could I say? I could feel the hate radiating off my son. He was not happy about this. He did not want me and I could not blame him. "I didn't know Alex or I would have come sooner. I would have never left."

" I don't care. Wait," Alex curled his lips up at me."You've kissed my momma?"

"I have." I sat up further on the couch, placing my hands on my knees. I wanted to grab him, hold him and beg him to forgive me. Explain what a fool I had been for leaving.

"Don't do it again." Alex pointed a finger at me, then ran it across his neck. The little brat just threatened me. "I don't want you touching her." He puffed his little chest out, trying to look bigger than he was.

"Alex stop that." Sookie came over and sat beside me. "Eric is your father. He didn't know honey. As soon as he found out, he came here to see you. He wants to be a part of your life honey."

"No." Alex eyes welled up with tears. "Where's he been all this time? Whys he just now getting off his sorry butt and coming here?"

"Alex I went away without ever knowing about you. I lost track of everyone here." I went over to him. He was standing with his head bent down, taking deep breaths that shook his little body. I knelt down in front of him taking his little chin in my hand. I forced his head up until I was greeted with stormy, blue eyes clouded in pain. "I did not know Alex. I am so sorry." I pulled him into my arms an held him close to me. It was the first time I ever held my son. I took in every second of second that is, until he bit the shit out of me. I grit my teeth and bore the pain.

He pulled back from me, kicking me in the knee. "I hate you. You're a big, stupid do-dee head and if you ever come around me and my momma again, I'm gonna kick you in the junk. And when I do, I won't say I'm sorry even if I get a whooping for it."

"You're about to get one right now young man." Gran appeared out of no where, taking Alex by his ear and pulling him away. "Young man, I will pull a switch and whip you but good, if I ever see you treat your Daddy that way again."

"Adele it's alright." I stood up adjusting my clothing. "He has a right to be upset."

"Maybe so but that doesn't give him a license to be a little turd about it." Gran gave his ear a little pinch then pushed him forward. "Now what do you say for yourself Alex?"

"I ain't sorry. I ain't sorry one bit." Alex wiped an arm across his eyes. "And he ain't my daddy. I don't have one."

"Correction Alex." I decided that being a whipping post was not doing me any favors. It was time to man up. "You didn't have one because I did not know. But now I do, so you had better get use to me being a part of your life because I am not going anywhere."

"I wish you would. I wish you would just go away." Alex yelled at me. "Go back to where you came from."

"I did Alex." I crossed the room to him, making sure all my vulnerable parts were protected. "I came home."

"This ain't your home." He pushed past me and ran out the front door.

"Eric I am so sorry." Sookie walked over to me and laid a hand on my back. "I should have done more. He has never gotten that upset about you before."

"Do not blame yourself Sookie." I turned around to look at her. She had tears falling down her face. "You couldn't have known that he would react this way. It's my fault."

"Its no one's fault. These things happen. Now what y'all have to do is give that little boy time to adjust." Gran said. "You two are grown. Your feelings in the matter don't count. Just be there for him and help him through it."

She turned and went out the front door after Alex. Which left Sookie and I standing in the room completely alone. There was so much that needed to be said but I was at a loss. My own son hated me and the woman that I loved my entire life seemed to have a hard time looking me in the eye. "So how do we handle this?"

"I think like Gran said. Give him time to adjust." Sookie pulled her hand away from me and sat back down. "This really is a mess isn't it. If I would have talked about you more. Shown him who you become, maybe he would have handled this better."

"Maybe." I sat down beside her. "Who's to say how he would have acted though Sookie. He seems to be a bit of a wild card."

"Alex is very stubborn. He takes after his father." Sookie winked at me. "I know he is a wild man but we have done the best that we could."

"I'm not faulting you Sookie but he seems like he needs a firm hand." Tread very lightly here Eric. Don't piss off Momma bear.

"Excuse me?" Sookie huffed. "Are you saying that I can't handle my son?"

"Our son and that is not what I am saying at all." I cleared my throat. I could feel her eyes blazing into me. "All I am saying is he talks about stuff that a five year old should not discuss and he has anger problems. He has hit me three times since I have been here and bit me once."

"Well excuse me Mr. Expert on raising kids." Sookie stood up from the sofa. I could see her hands shaking. I had upset her and that was not my intention. "I didn't realize that you, being a father for all of five minutes made you knowledgeable about raising kids."

"Don't be ridiculous Sookie." I stood up placing a hand on her arm which she quickly snatched away. "I am just pointing out what I saw. You can't deny he needs discipline."

"I discipline him just fine Eric." Sookie backed away from me. "Who do you think has been here every single day with him? Taking care of him? Cleaning up after him, holding him when he cries or has a bad dream? He is not perfect but he is my son and I will not have you stand there and fault me for how I have raised him."

" I know you have been Sookie. Along with Gran, Jason and apparently Alcide." I grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at me. "But you wouldn't have had to if you would have tried harder to contact me. He is my son also and I had a right to now."

"You are right Eric." She pulled loose from me and poked me in the chest. Hard. "Maybe if you wouldn't have been such and A-S-S and taken off, never looking back you would have known sooner. What was I suppose to do? Come find you? I tried calling but you already know this. So don't you stand there all self righteous and blame me. See your part in it too. You left Bon Temps without a second thought, never once letting the people that loved you know that you were alright."

"This is getting us no where." I had enough. This whole day had not gone as I had planned. The last thing I wanted to do now was end up in an argument with Sookie. " I was out of line. I will call you the next time before I come over."

"Yeah, thats it Eric. Tuck tail and run, like always." Sookie scooted in front of me and opened the door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

"What in the hell do you mean by that Sookie?" I said. Did she think I was a coward?

"I thought I was pretty clear Eric." She held the door opened. "When things get tough or complicated you run."

"I do not." She was beginning to piss me off. "What I did was not running away. It was starting a better life."

"Oh I'm sorry. How wrong of me to think that." Sookie sneered at me. "At least this time I am awake to see you crawl out the door."

"Sookie." I began but she held up a hand.

"Save it Eric. Whatever happened with you and I, happened. I don't care anymore. I was a foolish girl who loved you and wanted you." Sookie snorted. "I am past that now. I don't have any high hopes for you and I. That is over and done with. What matters now is Alex. The past is the past and he is our future. We will figure this out in a mature reasonable way. That is if you are willing to stay and see it through."

"I want that Sookie. I want a relationship with him." A part of me died inside when I heard her say those few words. I have no hopes for you and I. She no longer loved me. I could have had her but I was the fool that let her go. "I also do not want anger between you and I. You are right, we are in the past. But let me just say Sookie, I never meant to hurt you. You have to know that I care for you."

"I know you did Eric. I will do whatever I need to do to help you and Alex along." Sookie gave me a soft, sad smile. "Just be patient. There is a lot of you in him. I guess he needs time to accept what is right in front of him.

I thought about what she said as I made my way to my car. What did she mean right it front of us? I saw my son and wanted him. Did she mean her? No that couldn't be it. She said she gave up on me. Then there was the ox that she was dating. I had no clue what she could mean.

"Uncle Jason says that guys that drive shiny red sports cars like yours suffer from male envy." Alex's voice came shooting across the yard. I turned and spotted him out by the Bon Temps cemetery. " I ain't quiet sure what that means but whatever it is, you must have it bad. Cause thats one shiny ride."

I took a step towards him and he took off running. I let him go. I would give him a bit of time like Sookie and Gran suggested. I still thought he needed more discipline but I would broach that at another time. Enough pain had been caused by todays events.

I got into my car and started to back out. I had to stop when my car made a loud bang then started to shutter. I walked around the car and found a banana in my tail pipe and two flat tires. God dammit, could this day get any worse. I heard his laughter echo out from the cemetery. One thing was for sure, something was going to have to be done about his behavior. I wander if the library had any parenting guides?


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Couple of day late. Sorry about that. Work has been kicking my butt lately. Thanks as always for all of your wonderful reviews. I am happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am. All mistakes are mine. I really need a beta...lol.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I pressed my head against the door as I heard Eric's steps leave the front porch. That was not the way I had hoped things would play out. I should have known that Alex would not be accepting of Eric straight away. He was so stubborn. So much like his father that I knew deep down inside, it was going to take a lot of time before he could accept his father was back and wanted to be a part of his life.

I would have to sit him down and be as honest with him as possible. I had told him in the past that his father had left, never knowing that I carried Alex. That was true but I could have shown him who his father was, other than in old photographs I used ones from our childhood. Not once had I pulled out a recent picture I had clipped from a supermarket tabloid. I could have, I know that. Part of me was scared that Alex would find out his father was famous and just didn't want to be burden with a child, the other was terrified that he would want me to search him out.

There was no reason for my insanity. I had tried to contact Eric before, just never when he was rich and famous. What if he wanted Alex, took him away from me? Or what if our son decided that the life I had given him was not what he wanted? I can't explain the fear I held inside when it came to Alex. Him leaving me was something I battled daily and it wasn't healthy.

I needed to find where he had run off too and talk to my son. His behavior today was uncalled for. He was going to have to come to grips with his father sooner or later. I understood that he was having a hard time with it but that didn't give him the right to act like a spoiled brat over it.

I opened the door, hoping that Eric was gone. I didn't want to have this talk with him still around. Instead of seeing his fancy car pulling out, I was greeted with the site of Eric kneeling down and pulling something from his tail pipe. I watched as he then examined his tires. Please don't tell me Alex did that?

I heard his boisterous laughter ring out from the cemetery, watching as Eric swung his head in its direction. Way to make things worse, Alex. I made my way out to Eric, feeling shame that I didn't have a better behaved son. Something was going to have to be done with him. I wonder if they have boot camp for five year olds?

"What did he do?" I asked feeling like the worlds worst Mom.

"For starters he put a banana in my tail pipe. When that wasn't enough fun, he let the air out of two tires." Eric brushed his hands off on his pants and stood up. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. There was no emotion written on his face.

"My God, Eric. I am so sorry. Let me call a tow truck then I will take you home." I was going to wring Alex's neck. He was over due for a turn over my knee. "I'll pay for the damages, of course."

"No." Eric pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. "Hey, could you come to get me." Eric nodded his head as if whoever he was talking to could hear him. "Yeah, thats the road. You won't be able to miss the house, its the only one here." He let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders. "No, I don't think its a good idea right now Pam. I hope soon." Eric snapped his phone closed. "Could you get me the number for a tow."

"I'll call Eric. Why don't you come inside while you wait for your friend to arrive?" I gestured towards the house hoping he would come in so we could talk some more.

"No thank you. I think I better stick close, make sure our son doesn't decided to set my car on fire." Eric leaned back against the car door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He wouldn't do that Eric." I rushed out. Alex was bad but not a delinquent. Perhaps Eric was right and I needed to be firmer with him. I knew he was stubborn but I had never seen Alex be hurtful before. There was no way I was going to let this slide. "He will make up for this. I swear and I am paying for all damages. Don't argue with me."

"Fine Sookie." Eric smiled at me. My god what it did to me. I felt my insides liquefy. He had always had the effect on me. I ran my hands across my arms that seemed to spring gooseflesh out of nowhere. "It seems Jason has been a bad influence on Alex." He laughed and boom straight to the who-ha it went. Darn it. Get a grip Sookie.

"Eric I know he has been just terrible but I swear he's not all bad. This morning was just normal Alex. He plays hard and lives out loud. I have never seen him do these types of things before." I said gesturing to the car. "He's going to get his hind end swatted but good for it." I yelled loud enough for Alex to hear me.

"Absolutely not." Eric pulled away from the car, going ram-rod straight. "I will not have him spanked Sookie. A child should not have a hand laid on him that way."

"Gracious me, Eric." I stepped closer to him, whispering where only he could hear me. "I have never done anything more then swatting his bottom with my bare hand on one or two occasions. Do you think I would abuse him, knowing what you went through as a child?"

"Sookie I don't want to talk about it." He dropped his head down towards the ground. "Ever again."

"Hey," I moved over to him and placed my hand under his chin, forcing his eyes up to mine. "don't hide from me Eric. I have never looked down on you and I never will. You were a good kid and you didn't deserve the crap they put you through. So please don't hide from me. You need to deal with it, bury it in the past where it belongs. I don't ever want to see you drop your head in shame again." My eyes welled up with tears for him. The pain of his childhood was something Eric obviously hadn't learned to deal with. I prayed that one day soon he could. "Its not welcomed here."

One minute I was staring into his stormy blue eyes, fraught with emotions. The next minute his lips touched mine and I was lost in my own battle. My hand extended up, tangling in his hair as I tried to pull him closer. My toes ached in my shoes as I pushed up as far as I could, to reach him better. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest as his mouth ravished my own.

I had forgotten how being kissed by Eric felt. It was a total body experience. Every part of my body ached with need. From the top of my head to the tip of my toes. It wanted everything that he had to offer. I moaned as his tongue traced my lips before he delved inside. I could feel heat pooling through out my body...I felt hot, wet and cold. Wait, why was I wet and cold? My memory might be rusty when it came to kissing but I never remembered being cold.

I trembled as Eric pulled away from me. He looked incredulous. I was confused as to what was wrong. He nodded his head behind me. I turned to look, with Eric's arms still wrapped around my waist. Alex was standing there with the garden hose pointed at us, water still dripping from the nozzle.

"Now that I have your attention," he tossed it down and placed his hands on his hips, standing at his full height. "I think I told you not to kiss my momma again!"

Eric snorted. I could feel his chest beneath my palms, vibrate with laughter he was trying his hardest to hold back. "What if I want to kiss your Mom?" Eric kissed my cheek. "What are you going to do about it Alex?" Eric moved away from me, shielding me with his body. I felt the spray of water splash off him onto me. "Thats it you little shit." Eric muttered under his breath then took off after Alex.

I watched as Alex dropped the water hose, his little feet were burning up the ground as he tried to get in the house away from Eric. Eric scooped up his weapon, firing it at Alex, nailing him in the back. Alex fell to the ground shrieking like a banshee. "You're gonna get it Eric." He scooped up some mud that had been created in their water war and lobed it at his father. Splat direct shot to the chest.

"Then let this be war." Eric brushed the mud from his chest. He cocked an eyebrow up at our son and smirked. Alex patted a mud pie, aimed and let it fly. Eric dodged, pointed the water hose and throughly saturated him. Alex yelled, hitting the ground, sending mud splattering all around.

"That is enough you two." I started to run over to Alex, who was scratching at the ground trying to create his biggest missile yet. Neither one was paying me any attention. I ran into the middle of the battle, my dress catching the blast of the water hose and Alex's last ditch effort to blast his father. I made another step to reach Alex, slipping and failing into the muck they had created.

My bottom hit the ground hard. Water and mud splashed up into my eyes. I wiped frantically at them trying to clear my vision.

"Sookie are you alright?" I could hear Eric approaching.

"Momma you shouldn't run into a war zone." Alex's voice came from my right. I reached out my hand, grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with me. He yelled in a fit of laughter as the mud splashed up, catching him in the face. "Gran's gonna make us wash outside."

I felt a cloth rub across my face, clearing my eyes. I peaked out to see Eric had removed his shirt and was cleaning me up as best he good. I gulped when he turned to the side, wetting his shirt. He did have an eight pack of abs. They glistened in the sunlight. Little rivulets of water, ran down between the grooves. I was sure steam was going to start rising from the water I was sitting in. Jesus, lord in heaven he was hot and I felt as if I was going to explode just looking at him.

"Yuck Mom. Don't look at him that way." Alex turned my head towards him, patting my cheek. "He's gross."

I felt my face, light up in embarrassment. I don't know which was worse, my son catching me stare at his father or Eric hearing what Alex said and smirking at me. I flopped back on the ground, tossing an arm over my eyes, wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Well, this looks like a lot of fun." I glanced out from under my arm, seeing Eric's friend standing beside us in what had to be a designer out fit. She looked amazing in a pink shell top with a wrap around skirt. Her perfectly manicured toes peaked out from shoes I am sure cost more than I made on a week. She was perfect from the top of her shiny blond head to the tips of her freaking toes. I really didn't like her. One bit. "And you said it wasn't a good time Eric. For shame."

"Pamela, do not start with me." Eric wrung the water out of his shirt and knelt down to finish cleaning my face. I brushed his hand away, not wanting him to touch me in front of his girlfriend. It was bad enough we had kissed, now he was trying to coddle me. "Be still Sookie."

"Ah so this is the infamous Sookie." She arched a perfect brow in my direction. I knew I looked a hot mess. My hair was soaked and I was covered in mud. Nothing like looking your worse when your ex lovers new flame stood before you in all her glory. I wanted to lob a mud pie at her. "Aren't you something else."

"Howdy do Pamela." I raised my hand in a half felt wave. No sense in forgetting my manners just because I looked disgusting.

"I'll pass dear." She turned her nose up at my offered hand. "So this must be my little nephew."

"Pam, Alex. Alex this is your Aunt Pam." What the heck? Eric didn't have a sister. He was an only child that last time I knew. What was he playing at? I watched as Eric made his introductions. Pam passed a genuine smile in Alex's direction. "Say hello to your nephew Pam."

"Hi Alex. It is a pleasure to meet you." Pam said. "I would love to just hug you to death but I don't do mud."

"A sister Eric? When did this happen?" I peered up at him. I am sure that my confusion was plan to see.

"A while ago. I'll explain later." Eric brushed my face one last time and stood up. "I would like to see you later on so we can discuss a few things."

"You wanna ask my Momma out, you have to go through me." Alex glared at Eric. "There ain't gonna be no more making eyes at each other and kissing."

"Oh Eric, I love him. He is quiet adorable." Pam cooed at Alex. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

"Do not encourage him Pam." Eric glared at his sister then turned to Alex with a stern look on his face. . "Alex I do not need your permission to ask your Mother out to talk. This is between her and I, you would do best young man to remember that."

I could see the wheel turning in Alex's head. "I don't think Alcide would like you taking my Mom out. Bet he would whoop you but good."

"He is welcome to try." Eric snorted. "Although this isn't a date Alex. It is to discuss you and how we are going to handle our situation."

"Ain't nothing to discuss. I am not going anywhere with you." Alex glared at him and stomped his foot. "You can't make me spend time with you."

"I can and I will." Eric ran a hand through his tangled hair. " I understand you need a little time Alex but understand this now. I am your father and I will be a part of your life whether you like it or not."

"Well I DON'T" Alex yelled.

"Tough!" Eric yelled back.

I pushed myself off the ground, watching as dirty beads of water ran from my dress down my legs. My new outfit I had just gotten from Taras was ruined. My whole body was caked in mud. " Thats enough you two. Both of you need to get your heads out of your patooties. Alex that is your father and you will give him the respect he is due. Eric that is your son and you can't bully him onto accepting you. I suggest you two sit down and work this out. I am going in to shower. Pam it was nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine Sookie." She chuckled. Maybe what Eric and Alex needed was some alone time. They could fight it out like two children if thats what it took. I would handle them one on one afterwards.

"Call me later Eric." I brushed as much of the dirt from me as possible before entering the house. The last thing I heard was Pam shriek before I closed the door. No doubt she had just been greeted by her nephew. I saw Gran standing at the window, laughing at the antics that were taking place.

"Goodness me, I haven't had this much fun in a while." She chuckled. "Who's the lady?"

"Apparently Eric's sister." I stood in the hall wall dripping water on the hard wood floors. "Gran could you grab me towel?" I saw her reluctance before she dropped the curtain and went to get me one. I paused for a minute before I decided I would just take my ruined dress off here. There was no sense tracking dirt and grime through out Gran's house. I let the garment hit the floor then whirled around when the door opened behind me.

"Sookie did you call the..." Eric's eyes traveled up my body from head to toe. I saw heat flare to life in him. He sucked a breathe in and I shielded myself from view. I wasn't standing there in my all together but the look he passed over me sure made it feel that way. "tow truck." Eric finished off in a husky voice.

"Eric turn around." I screeched. "Don't you knock?"

Eric licked his lips, leering at me like I was a nummy treat before he gave me his back. "Sorry. Tow truck?" He groaned.

"Not yet. Now if you'll just give me a second to get cleaned up, I'll call." Gran came in holding a arm full of towels. She passed a glance between Eric and I then snickered. I snatched one from her arms, wrapping it around my body then headed off for my shower.

"Son I'll give you a minute to compose yourself then I want you cleaned up. Your dripping on my floor just as bad as Sookie was." I could hear Gran fussing after Eric. "I swear that look she caught was hot enough to melt a nun's drawers."

God please, kill me now. I slammed the bathroom door behind me, turned on the shower and prayed that the sound was loud enough to drown out Gran's teasing and Eric's protest.

It was clear to me that Eric and I not only needed to discuss Alex but us. I didn't want him to think that I was just going to jump into bed with him. True I had feelings for Eric, I probably always would. I couldn't hide the fact that I also found him extremely attractive but that didn't mean that I would let myself sleep with him again. No, what was between Eric and I was a one time occurrence in the past. There had been enough damage from that night. I wasn't going to let it happen again. All that we had now was one confused child and some residual attraction. We didn't know one another anymore. I had to learn to accept him as the man he was now and he needed to understand I wasn't the same foolish girl that had been left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Thanks everyone for all of your reviews. I am so happy that you are enjoying this story. I always doubt myself before I post, thinking what I have written is too stupid to share...thanks for giving me the courage to say fuck it and do it anyway...lol.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

EPOV

Jesus, she was beautiful. My eyes roomed her body finding it flawless. I tried to pull my eyes away and think of why I had entered her home without knocking..tow truck. That was it, God look at her breast. Exquisite. Sookie shielded herself from my view, as she reprimanded me for not knocking. I felt robbed.

I wish I had known that she was doing a strip tease in the hallway, I would have entered the house sooner. My gaze swept her luscious frame one more time, trying to commemorate every dip and curve, before I muttered my apologies then turned around. Sorry my ass, I wanted to see more. Now!

I stared at the door in front of me, hating an inanimate object. The only way I wanted to see this door was with Sookie pressed against it, her legs wrapped around my waist as I pounded into her wet heat. Chances were slim to none of that happening anytime soon. I groaned in frustration.

Sookie and I had a lot of unsettled business between us it seemed. Not only our son but we both had some attraction left between us. I had noticed her pursuing my body outside when I removed my shirt. Although, I couldn't let what I felt for her interfere with my decision to be a part of Alex's life. I would have to learn to fight the attraction for her, if it killed me. Judging by how tight my balls were right now, it just might. As subtle as I could, I adjusted myself trying to relieve the pain.

Gran entered the room, furthering my discomfort. She chuckled softly then let me know in no uncertain terms, she knew exactly what I was feeling. I felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment. For the first time I was exceedingly glad the door shielded my face from view. The situation was worse then the time she had caught Jason and I watching porn when we were twelve. At least then, it was random girls with big perky breast and not her granddaughter that I was lusting after.

"When are you going to stop running and do the right thing by that girl, Eric?" She gave me a little poke in the back to make sure she had my attention. "She will not wait forever, you know? There are plenty of men around here that would scoop Sookie up in a minute if given half a chance. You better think about that Eric."

I turned around to face her, feeling more in control. Nothing cools the libido like a Grandmother, calling you out on it. "Gran, it is not like that with Sookie and I. We have a child together, that is all."

"You keep telling yourself that Eric." Gran shoved a towel into my arms. "Maybe one day you'll convince yourself of it then loose the best thing you could have ever had." Gran pointed me towards the bathroom down the hall.

I moved to comply when she stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "Eric I am sorry to say I was wrong about you. All these years, I hoped and prayed for you. Wished you the best and hoped one day you would come back home, realizing there are people here that love you. I was wrong though. I gave you more credit, intelligence wise, than God graced you with. Good thing you're pretty."

"Gran are you calling me stupid?" I felt my eyes raise in astonishment. Gran had changed over time, it seemed. Never had she spoken to me this way.

"As a box of rocks, son." Gran smiled at me, then went outside to Pam and Alex.

Dumbfounded, I stood there thinking on what she said. There was no room for Sookie and I in my life. It wasn't that I didn't care for her, I did. But I could not see her giving up her life in Bon Temps for Hollywood. Nor, could I see myself being the type of man that came home to a wife. I had no time to give her or any woman, what was required in a relationship. Hell, I did not know how to even make one work. These were not the things I typically thought of.

I had a career and I life that I would have to get back too. I needed to discuss with Sookie, how we would share time with Alex. Handle his care and his needs, not bring them both home to my fucked up world. Plus, didn't Sookie have Alcide? I was not looking to upset her life, even though I would love to knock that smug bastard on his ass.

"You gathering wool, Eric?" Alex came tearing past me, laughing. "You know they say old people tend to do that."

"I am not old son." I was in my prime. Not even thirty yet. What in the hell was he talking about.

"Really, cause I swear I see some grey hair in the long, woman's hair you're wearing." Alex smiled up at me, now at the bathroom door.

"I do not have grey hair." I fought the urge to run a hand through my hair. I wouldn't give the little brat the satisfaction. "And my hair is manly."

"You keep telling yourself that, Erica." He slammed the door closed in a fit of giggles.

I debated kicking the door down, to scare some sense into his head. He needed to understand that I was not going to keep taking his crap. I held myself back from doing it though. Instead I waited until I heard the shower cut on. I gave it a few minutes then went into the kitchen and turned the faucet on full blast, hoping that the hot water heater was one of the things that had not been updated.

His shriek echoed around the house. Satisfied, I turned the water off then sat down at the table with a huge smile on my face. Take that you little devil.

Two minutes later, I was confronted by an irate five year old. He had wrapped up in a towel regardless of the fact that he was still covered in soap. I watched as he raised a hand up that shook as he pointed at me. "You're gonna pay for that."

"For what?" I brushed off my best acting skills and pulled the most innocent face that had one me an award. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh you know Erica." I watched as soap bubbles flew from his hand, landing on the floor as he shook his fist at me. "I'll get you back."

"Alex, why must you be so difficult?" I looked at him in disappointment. "All I want is get to know you. Spend some time with you, yet you met me with nothing but hate and resistance. Can't we at least try and be friends?"

"I got enough friends." Alex hiked the towel up, glaring at me. "Don't need no more."

"If that is the way you want it Alex," I felt hurt at his words. I did not know how to reach him and that killed me. I wanted my son, to want me. "then that's how it will be. We won't be friends but I will still be your father."

"Nope. We ain't doing either." Alex smirked up at me. He looked so much like I did at his age, it was like looking into my past. Except the bruises he held on his body came from play time and not beatings. "We are at war and I ain't calling a truce. Them's for wimps."

"Then so be it. I guess we will just have to battle this out." I felt a matching smirk cross my face. I could play on his terms for a while. I had fought my entire life. The only difference being, now I had something worth fighting for. My son. "One thing you need to know son, is I love a good fight and I never loose."

"Makes two of us then." Alex whirled around, sending more soap flying. He was half way out of the kitchen before he turned around. I could see he was up to something by the sparkle that suddenly hit his eye. I should have known then, to look away but I was quiet fascinated with him. "Gotcha."

"Pardon me?" Then I got it. I got it all right, with a well aimed can of shaving cream to the face. I growled, swiping the mess away from my eyes. I stood up to chase after him, my vision impaired from his latest assault, causing me to tangle my foot in the kitchen chair and fall to the ground. I heard the echo of his wet feet beating back down the hallway to no doubt, finish his shower. That kid was going to be the death of me.

"Eric, what in the hell are you doing laying on the ground?" The toes of Pam's Jimmy Choo's were suddenly inches from my face. Little flecks of mud, trickled down landing in the shaving cream that was dripping my face. Shit, this was not a position I wanted Pam to find me in.

My gaze traveled up her once pristine Chanel outfit that was now splattered with mud, to her manicured hand that was chipped and coated in debris. Her foot began to tap, sending the nasty goop into my face again. I coughed, catching some in my mouth and looked all the way up to snarl at her, when the light from her camera blinded me. Bitch.

"Ha haha...this is priceless. I am so glad that I brought my camera." Pam knelt down, angling the camera for a better picture. I slapped my hand out in front of it blocking her view. "Come on Eric. Don't be a spoils sport. Think of all the fond memories we will have one day when we pull these out to look. We need to start a family photo album."

"Right." I sat up, snatching the camera from her. I aimed it at and snapped her picture. "We'll put this one right beside mine to remind us of how much my son hates us."

"No, just you." She smiled at me, offering a hand to help me up. "He said I was very pretty even covered in mud."

"Why thanks Pam." I pushed her hand aside and stood by myself. "I am so glad to know that Alex only hates me."

"Happy to help. Now go get cleaned up so we can go shopping. I want to by my precious nephew something." Pam sat at the table and waved her hand at me to get going. "I'll wait for Sookie, then take a shower myself."

"Lets just go Pam. I'll call a tow truck from home." I stumbled over to the sink to wash my face and hands. I strained to hear if Alex was out of the shower yet. Deciding I really didn't care, I turned on the facet and cleaned up the best that I could. "We have no clean clothes anyway."

"Speak for yourself brother." Pam snorted. "I always carry a spare set of clothes with me. You never know when you will need them. Its better to be prepared. So get moving. You are not sitting your nasty ass in my car."

"Just full of support today, I see." I grabbed a hand towel from the drawer and dried my face. "Any chance there is something for me in your car?"

"Heavens no." Pam tsked at me."Why would I do that?"

"Well you are my manager. It seems reasonable to me that you would have my best interest at heart and be prepared to see to my needs."

"Pshaw. Grow a pair brother. I see to your management needs. I do not pack your bags, wipe your ass or suck up to you." Pam examined her nails, sucking in her breath when she came across a torn one. "Any chance I can get a manicure in town?"

"I am sure Sookie knows of a place." I placed my back against the sink, looking down at my pants that were caked in mud. There was no way I could get away with just doing a quick clean up at the kitchen sink. Hopefully, Jason had some old sweats here that I could wear.

"She sure is something else. I can easily see how you would have fallen for her." Pam faced me with a dreamy look in her eye. "Any chance you turned her gay?"

"No!" That was the last thing I needed was my bisexual sister hitting on Sookie.

"Stingy." Pam blew out a wistful sigh. "She has great breast."

"They are not yours to look at Pam." I tossed the hand towel at her, which she snatched from mid air then folded neatly before my eyes.

"Are they yours?" Pam smiled at me. "Do you want them to be?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"No. I will not discuss her with you in this manner." I growled at her letting her know not to broach the subject again. Not that it would do much good. If Pam wanted to talk about Sookie, her breast or what she would like to do with them, there was nothing I could do to dissuade her.

"Someone is touchy. Is it your time of the month Eric?" She batted her eyes at me. "Need some mandol to quieten that raging testosterone?"

"Cute Pam." Why again had a brought her with me. Oh yeah, thats right. Moral support. What in the fuck had I been thinking. "Shut your trap woman, or give me some advise on how to reach my son. THAT does not include talking about his mother's breast or how wonderful you think they are."

"Uhm.." Pam tapped her finger against her chin, apparently this was her thinking mode. I had seen her do it many times in the fast. She either came up with something genus or shitty. It depended on how generous she was feeling at the time. "Buy him something."

"Pam, I am not going to buy my son's affection." I guess I knew how she was feeling. "Think of something else."

"Perhaps we should consult Abby. She has brilliant ideas when it comes to situations like yours." Pam pulled out her cell phone and began searching. I hate to admit, I was up for anything.

"Showers free." I heard Alex's voice ring out then a door slamming. Sookie entered the kitchen holding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She looked adorable in a pair of cut off shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was wet and her face was free of makeup, she was breathtaking.

"Here Eric." She passed me the bundle of clothing, her face looking flushed. "Just a few things we kept of yours that you left. I hope they still fit."

"Thank you." Why had she kept my stuff? I picked up my towel from the table, finally making my way to the shower. I made sure the door was locked behind me before I began to disrobe. I didn't need Alex to wonder in and catch me with my pants down, so to speak. No way was I making myself an easy target for him.

I turned on the hot water, praying that it would hold out long enough for me to get cleaned up. I hurried through my shower, scrubbing my body free of the mud. I reached for a bottle of shampoo noting that it was a store bought brand. Not what I was use to but it would do in a pinch. I placed some in my palm, breathing in the fresh scent of green apples. It wasn't very manly but it would work until I could get home and take another shower. My goal was to get clean, make sure Sookie could met me tonight then leave.

I closed my eyes, digging my fingers deep into my scalp. I washed it once more, hoping the dirt was all out and that I didn't reek of apples. I wiped a hand over my face, clearing the water from my eyes. I noticed my hands had a green tinge to them. I looked down at the tub and noticed green water washing down the drain. Suspicious, I pulled back the shower curtain to look in the mirror at my hair. Sure enough it was streaked. "God dammit. ALEX!"

I jumped from the shower, stopping long enough to dry off and pull on jeans that were a little snug. I was going to find that boy of mine and ring his fucking neck. I pulled a towel through my hair, seeing blotches of color appear on the white fabric. "Alex where are you?"

"Eric what on earth is wrong?" Sookie came barreling down the hallway to me.  
What happened?"

"What happened?" I felt my control slipping. He might be my son but that kid was horrible. "I'll tell you what happened?" I whipped off the towel then cringed when I heard Pam's camera snap again and Sookie's gasp. "Yeah, isn't it fucking beautiful?"

"Mouth Eric." Sookie admonished me. Shaking her head at my language.

"Fuck Sookie. Are you kidding me? Look at my goddamn hair." I gestured at the mess that use to be a pretty golden blond. My trademark, that was now ruined and looked like Kermit the frog had puked on it.

"Not the color I would have chosen Eric," Pam snickered. "but if anyone can pull it off you can." Click I was going to toss that fucking camera against the wall. "It kind of plays against the blue in your eyes. Hey Alex, next time go for blue." She shouted.

"Sure thang Auntie Pam." I heard his voice across the hall. I placed my hand on the doorknob ready to confront him.

"Eric, I am so sorry. I honestly don't know what has gotten in to him." Sookie placed a hand against my shoulder. "Please let me talk to him. Go wash your hair again. Its probably just kool aid. It will wash out if you don't let it sit."

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I was to the point where I wanted to toss Alex over my knee. Me, that had never agreed with someone spanking a child. I was beginning to see why people did it. "How are you going to handle this Sookie? By talking to him? Trying to reason with the little darling?"

"Eric, let me handle my son." Sookie blew pushed past me, planning on entering his room. I stood in front of her blocking her.

"Correction Sookie. That is our son." I put my under her chin, forcing her to met my eyes.

"Eric, if I may." I shot Pam a go to hell look over Sookie's shoulder. "Dear Abby says, not to approach discipline in anger. Cooler heads prevail."

"Screw Dear Abby, Pam." I dropped my hand from Sookie in exasperation. "Isn't that old broad dead anyway."

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Pam threw a hand over her heart like I wounded her. "She is the wisest woman there ever was. Do not disparage her like that again."

"Well please forgive me Pam." I scrubbed the towel through my hair again, pulling away more green. "How crass of me not to worship the ground her snooty ass walked upon."

"You're a dick Eric." Pam shoot me a bird then turned her attention to Sookie. "Please forgive the Jolly Green Giant here. He acts like an ass any time he doesn't look beautiful and have people bending down to placate his spoiled ass. Do what needs to be done Sookie. Eric and I are leaving."

"No we are not." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the door. I dared them to try and move me. "You need a shower and I am not leaving until I get an explanation from our son."

The door opened behind me. I braced my hand against the frame to keep from falling. I turned around slowly to look at Alex who was standing there trying to look as angelic as possible. "Whats wrong with him now?"

"Alex why did you put kool aid in the shampoo?" Sookie pushed her way into his room. It was the first time I had seen it in years. The last time I was here, it had been Jason's room, cluttered with football trophies and playboys he would stash under his bed. Now it was full of army men, trucks, and things that any little boy would love to have.

"Cause it was funny." Alex giggled.

"No it was bad. I have had enough of your behavior today young man." Sookie took him by the arm and made him sit on his bed. "You are not going with me to Shreveport this weekend." She held up her finger when he began to protest. "No. You listen to me Alex. The only reason I am not spanking your bottom right now is your Father, asked me not to. So you need to tell him how sorry you are and then tell him thank you for talking me out of it."

"I don't want too." He crossed his hands over his chest and fell back on the bed.

"I don't care Alex. I have raised you better than this. You know how to behave." Sookie nudged his leg. When he wouldn't budge she pulled him up then turned him towards her. "You know how I hate to get onto to you but you have embarrassed me and yourself today. You are behaving like you have no manners at all and I will not have it. Do you understand me?" Her eyes teared up, I could see it from where I was standing. "He is a good man Alex and you are hurting us all with the way you are acting."

"I'm sorry momma. Don't cry." Alex patted her on the back. "I'll be nice if you want me too."

"Honey I want you too not just for me but for your Father." Sookie brushed a tear from her face. "You aren't even giving him a chance and he deserves better than that. If you have to be mad at anyone, you be mad at me. I am the one that didn't tell you enough about him."

"Well he's the one that left us." Alex's voice cracked. I wanted to put my arms around him, offer comfort but I didn't dare. He would not welcome it. "He didn't love us Momma."

"Baby thats not true." She shushed him and rubbed her hand over his back in a soothing manner. "He did not know about you. If he did, I bet you anything he would have come back sooner."

"That true Eric?" Alex looked at me with watery eyes. I could feel my heart cracking a little.

"Of course it is Alex." I walked further into the room, kneeling down so I could be at eye level with him. "I would never have left you son."

"I don't want you to take me away from my Mom." Alex sniffed. "She needs me."

"I know she does Alex." I reached out for him then dropped my hand as he pulled away. "I am not here to take you away. I just want to be a part of your life."

"Can I think about it?" Alex looked over at his Mom.

"Alex..." Sookie began.

"Of course you can. I am sorry son. I should not have just come barging in here like I did." I stood up placing a smile that I did not feel on my face. "If you need some time, I can do that for you. Just know that I am here when you decide Alex. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

I turned to leave pulling Pam who was misty eyed away. We needed to leave. I understood now that I could not bargain my way into his life. Just because I found out I had a son and wanted to be a father, didn't mean that he was ready to accept me. I would give him some time to adjust. I just hoped in the meantime, he considered it and didn't just plot my demise.

"Eric." I turned around to look down at Alex who was suddenly there pulling at my belt loop.

"Yes Alex?"

"Sorry I have been acting like a little shit." Alex slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry for saying that..don't tell Mom. Anyways, I am sorry I was bad. Doesn't mean I like you or anything. I just don't like to see her upset."

"I forgive you." I stuck my hand out in a peace offering. He sized me up and down before he took it into his little hand and gave it a hard shake. "Truce?"

"Haha you called it first." Alex took off to his room calling over his shoulder. "Wimp."

Oh hell. Did we just agree to a truce or not?


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Sorry its a few days late. There was a lot that happened in my time off from work. I got a year older, mended a sick beloved pet, let a crazy ass friend convince me to pay my good hard earned money to watch a stupid movie at the theater, finished BBVOM, argued with the daughter about getting a new cell phone after she "accidently" dropped hers in a pond...uhm so much more but I won't bore you with it. I have plans on doing a EPOV later today. We shall see.

*Warning Adele Stackhouse is protrayed in ways you have never seen before. I won't applogize for it. She is loosly based off the books and my own dearly departed grandmother.*

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I heard Alex out in the hallway talking to Eric. I hurried over to the door to watch the interaction between the two, hoping Alex for once would behave himself. I saw Eric, cringe as Alex let a curse word slip and saw him smile as Alex shook his hand in a truce. I hoped this was the beginning of a relationship between the two of them. I hurried back to sit on Alex's bed as he began coming back down the hall.

"How did it go son? Did you tell Eric that you were sorry?" I patted the bed beside me indicating that I wanted him to join me. He ran up to the bed, jumping up then settled his head into my lap with his feet propped against the headboard. I looked down at my son, marveling at how such an angelic face could hide the little devil that lurked in the background.

"Yup. I told him I was sorry." Alex smiled up at me. "Is it bad mom that I really didn't mean it? You told me not to lie. Ever!"

"Alex, why aren't you sorry?" I brushed a hand through his hair. It needed to be cut. It was getting a bit long and had a tendency to fall in his eyes. "You should be, you know? What you did today was very wrong."

"Oh mom. The only thing I am sorry about is making you cry." Alex pouted up at me. "I don't like him. He's too big and he has girl hair."

"You don't even know him son. Your father is a wonderful person." I smiled at him. "Did I ever tell you about the day I met him?" I saw Alex shrug his shoulder. I took it as a sign to tell him the story. Jason and I had spent more time at Gran's even before out parents death. We always went to her place after school and our parents would pick us up after work. "I was about six years old. Not much older than you. Gran had picked me up from school then sent me out to play. I heard my kitten, Tina that I had to keep here, meowing. She had gotten chased up into that tall oak tree you like to climb, by Mr. Bellefluer's hound. I tried to get him to go away but that old dog would not budge. I could see Tina up in that tree crying, scared out of her mind. Your uncle Jason and your dad came walking up about the time I had decided to climb up the oak tree, even though that old dog was still barking and howling like a loon. I made it about half way up, before I slipped and fell, skinning my leg on the bark."

"Ouch that hurts, I done that a time or too myself." Alex grimaced up at me. "What happened next?"

"Well, I scrapped my knee and started crying because I was hurt and scared for Tina. Your uncle Jason, laughed but your dad came over to me and help me up. He looked at my knee and listened as I told him about my cat and how that mean old dog had chased it up the tree." I glanced down at Alex to make sure he was still paying attention. His little eyes were wide open, he made a hurry up motion with his hands. "Your dad then scared that dog off by spraying him with the water hose." Alex snickered, no doubt remembering his own adventure today with the hose."Eric then climbed up that oak and got Tina down for me. He was scrapped up just as bad as me but never complained, even as Tina scratched him. He put her in my arms then patted me on the back, asking me to please not cry. He was my hero after that day. I thought he was the bravest thing I had ever seen."

"It was pretty brave, I guess." Alex crunched up his face, like he was lost in deep thought. "I would have done the same thing. I don't like to see you cry."

"Eric never did either." I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a lot like him Alex, believe it or not. I really want you to give him a chance."

"Did you love him Momma?" Alex picked up my hand that was not stroking his hair and settled his little hand into mine.

"Yes, honey I did." I squeezed his hand and smiled back down at him.

"Then why didn't y'all get married?" How do you explain this to a five year old? It was a question I had avoided in the past but I couldn't anymore. Not with Eric back. Alex deserved an answer. Not one that consisted of me having a one night stand that resulted in his birth. It was more than that to me.

"Sometimes honey, people care deeply for one another but that doesn't mean they will get married and live happily ever after." I laid down across the bed, pulling him with me. He tucked himself in next to me, pulling my arm around him and settling back. My boy was a snuggler. "We cared a lot about each other but we just weren't meant to be."

"And that makes you sad?" Alex glanced back at me, looking me in the eye.

"Not anymore baby. I got the best thing ever when I had you. You are the love of my life." I kissed the top of his head, squeezing him tight. There were times that I wondered if Eric and I could have worked out if he would have stayed. I had done my best over the years to let go of that. Once Alex was born, my focus was on him. I didn't have time for love and romance. Sometimes, it bothered me though. I wanted to know what it was like to share responsibility with a partner, to come home to our own house full of love and laughter.

I had even imagined Alcide in the role of father and husband. I cared a lot about him, as I knew he did about me but something just didn't feel right about it. He would make a fantastic partner and if I only let myself I knew I could fall deeply for him but something always held me back. The fear of losing his friendship, the thought of it not working out, getting my heart broken, Alex loosing a wonderful man. There were just too many factors to figure in, to chance risking what we already had.

"I like you a lot too momma." I could tell from the way his eyes were dropping that he was getting tired. Generally, Alex didn't take a nap but today had been eventful.  
"Tell me another story." He closed his little eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm just gonna shut my eyes for a bit while you talk."

"Alright." I laid my head beside him, smiling as he used my arm for a pillow. "Once when Uncle Jason and your Dad were about twelve years old, they got the bright idea to take your Grandpa's air boat out for a drive. Neither one of them knew how to drive a boat but being how they were, didn't let it stop them. They ended up getting it stuck out in the mud and had to wait for someone to come rescue them. Sneaky little things were out there for hours. Uncle Jason convinced your dad to strip and coat his body in the mud to keep the mosquitos away. Turns out he was right. It not only saved them from bug bites but getting sun burnt too." I heard Alex's breathing even out, a soft snore leaving his mouth. He was out like a light. I eased my arm out from under him, leaving his room as quietly as possible.

I went to my room still thinking on the story I had begun telling him. I wondered if I still had the picture of Eric and Jason. I pulled out my photo album searching until my fingers came across the picture. The two of them were covered from head to toe in mud. You could only see the color of their eyes and the white of their teeth. They had laughed like crazy when I snapped their picture. Never letting on that they had been scared or worried that they would die out there. My heart had been in my chest that day. It was only two years after my parents death and the thought of my brother and Eric being lost out in the swamps, had scared the tar out of me. I remember when Grandpa and brought them home, I had ran to both of them pulling them into tight hugs and crying my heart out. Jason had called me a silly girl but Eric had hugged me back and told me that he was sorry he had worried me.

I pulled the picture out of the album and took it to Alex's room, laying it on the bed beside him. I hoped when he woke up from his nap, he would be interested enough to ask me to finish the story. Some of it, I would leave out. Like how when Eric's parents had been informed, Mr. Northman asked if Eric was still alive? When he was told that he was in one piece the mean old man had cursed then asked if someone could throw his ass back out there and let nature take its course.

I remembered the look on Eric's face when he overheard his father's words. He had dropped his head but not before I saw the look of hurt cross his features. I had grabbed his hand and told him that we all loved him and were happy he was safe. He had smiled at me, then told me that he wished he was one of us. To me, he was. He was our family. I then kissed his cheek, telling him that he would always be one of us.

Gran had gotten Eric cleaned up then settled for the night, when Sophie Ann showed up to get him. Gran and her had gotten into one heck of an argument when Sophie Ann insisted on Gran waking him up and sending him home. She told Gran that she had no right to her son and she would call Sheriff Dearborn if she had too. Gran had pleaded with her to let him sleep, then she would bring him home in the morning. Sophie Anne wouldn't budge. I had been woken up by the yelling. I snuck into Jason's room where he and Eric were sitting up in bed with scared looks on their face. Gran entered the room a few minutes later telling Eric that he had to go home. "I am sorry baby. She just won't see reason tonight." Gran hugged him, followed by me.

We didn't see Eric for almost a week after that. He missed school and wasn't allowed any visitors or phone calls. Jason and I had both tried. Finally, we ran into him down at the swimming hole. We had been excited about it being hot enough to go but upset because Eric couldn't join us. Both of us were overjoyed to see him already there. He was just breaking the surface when Jason and I both jumped in. We all played, not talking about what had happened. Just enjoyed the hot summer day and the refreshing water. It wasn't until Eric got out of the water that I saw the bruises on his back. They were in the perfect shape of a strap. Even though I was young, I understood that something bad had happened to Eric when his Mom had taken him home.

"Do they hurt Eric?" I had reached a hand out to touch him but he pulled away. My eyes had burned with tears for him.

"Not anymore." Eric gave me a weak smile. "You can't tell anybody Sookie."

"Thats not right Eric. Gran will take you in. We need to tell her and Grandpa. You can stay with us." Jason said, looking angrier than I had ever seen him. "They treat you like shit."

"Thats what I am." Eric pulled a t-shirt over his head, covering the marks.

"You are wonderful, Eric." I had said reaching out for his hand. He had gripped mine hard, pulling back when I winced a bit. A look of apology crossed his face but I just beamed at him. "Your my hero."

"I am no ones hero Sookie." Eric ruffled my hair then knelt down to put his shoes on. "I don't want anyone knowing about this. I'll see you both at school."

I brushed the memories off as I heard the phone ringing. I picked up the portable walking into the kitchen as Gran was preparing lunch. "Hello."

"Hi Sookie. It's Eric." Like I couldn't recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hi. Whatcha need?" I walked through the house gathering all the dirty clothes then headed into the laundry room, sorting them out.

"I just wanted to let you know that the tow truck should be there soon." Eric said. "Also, I wanted to see if you were still up for meeting with me later this evening. I hope you don't mind but I thought we could go to Ruskin or Shreveport for dinner and talk. Or you could come over here."

"Sure. I am up for it." I turned the machine on and placed a load inside. "I think privacy is in order though. I don't think going out in public would work. Don't forget you are a super star." I laughed over the line.

"How could I forget." Eric snorted. "My place it is. Come around six. I'll throw us a couple of steaks on the grill or something. Maybe I can get Pam to leave so we don't have to worry about her eaves dropping."

"Uh, you don't need to do that Eric." No way did I want to be alone with him. Not after that kiss today and the way he had been eying me in my bra and panties. "Its fine if your sister is there."

"Are you scared to be alone with me Sookie?" I could hear the smile in his voice. His voice dropped a degree making my insides tingle. "You have nothing to fear."

Said the spider to the fly. Gulp. "Of course not Eric. What ever you think is best."

"Then I will see you at six." He hung up the phone before I could ask if he needed me to bring anything. I would throw something together and take it anyway. I was raised to never go to someone's home empty handed. I would make a dessert. Mississipi mud pie had been his favorite growing up. I could make that and take it as a peace offering.

I busied myself with picking up around the house and making a grocery list. I had everything I need for the pie except for the graham cracker crust. I liked to make my own and not use the store bought ones. Alex and Jason had eaten the box of crackers we had here while watching football. I jotted them down on the list with the other things we needed around the house.

By the time Gran had lunch ready, Alex was up and running into the kitchen with the picture clutched tightly in his hands. "Who's this momma?"

"Do you remember the story I was telling you before you fell asleep?" I poured him a glass of milk then slide the BLT in front oh him. Snickering when he took a huge bite that left mayonnaise, dripping from the corner of his mouth. I handed him a napkin before he could use his arm to wipe it away.

"I didn't fall asleep. I was resting my eyes mom." Alex took a sip of his milk, making sure he had a mustache when he pulled away. He loved to play with his food as he ate it. It was another habit he had that I was trying to break. I cocked an eyebrow in his direction as he made to lick it off. He stuck his tongue out at me witch was followed by a wink then picked up is napkin and scrubbed his mouth clean. "So who are they? They look like they had a bunch of fun."

Gran and I sat down at the table with him, setting our napkins in our laps. Gran picked up the photo and smiled fondly at it. "God, I remember this. I was scared out of my mind over those two scamps." She traced a finger over their smiling faces, then handed the picture back to Alex. "Thats uncle Jason and your dad." I listened as she picked up the story I had been telling Alex, hoping she wouldn't bring up the bad parts. I should have known better.

I watched the expressions that crossed his face and Gran spun her tale. He smiled a lot and laughed when she told him about Jason and Eric stripping down and rolling in mud. "They rolled around in the mud like hogs? That had to hurt their.." Thankfully he didn't finish his sentence but pointed down to where he was talking about.

"Alex!" I glared at him. "Mind yourself son."

"Geez mom I didn't say peener." Alex rolled his eyes at me. "I bet you made them wash off outside Gran. Must have took them forever to get all that mud off. Y'all never let me do stuff like that."

"Alex we don't let you do a lot of stuff, that you end up doing anyway." Gran snorted at him. "You are so much like the two of them, it frightens the daylights out of me."

"Whys it scare you Gran?" Alex asked.

"Well honey, I ain't as young as I use to be and I just don't know that these old bones can keep up with another scamp like Jason and Eric." I felt my heart drop at Gran's words. I couldn't imagine a world without her in it. She had been the only stable thing I had my entire life. I had to do better with Alex. I had never ever thought of how hard it had to be on her. I needed to think about changing my hours or something to make it easier for her.

"Gran you are tougher than anyone I know. Them bones ain't so old." Alex laughed. "You can keep up with me just fine."

"But you can make it easier on her. Can't you Alex?" I asked him.

"Suppose." He placed his elbows on the table then propped his chin in his hand. "But that ain't a lot of fun."

"Honey, you can still have fun, just not be so rotten." Gran reached over and ruffled the top of his hair. "You need a hair cut."

"Can you trim it Mom." Alex looked up, puffing the hair out of his eyes. " I don't want to look all girly like Eric."

"Sweetheart, that man looks anything but girly." Gran said. "You'll feel blessed as you get older having his looks. The little girls will be fighting to get to you."

"Girls are gross. I would rather just have a dog." He hit me with the pleading face. We had this argument at least twice a week. He was persistent I would give him that. We just didn't have time for a dog.

"You'll change your mind about that when your hormones kick in." Gran laughed. "God help us then."

"What are whore moans?" Jesus H. Not now please lord! I felt my face flame up. "What makes them moan? Someone tell me."

"Why don't you ask your father the next time you see him." Gran said as she got up and started clearing the table.

"Gran!" I couldn't believe she would tell Alex that. Lord, help me.

"What? Eric should take part in some of this." She snickered as she started the dishwater. She refused to let me get a dishwasher, saying that it was a waste of good water, when they could be wash, dried and put way before a darn machine could even get into a good cycle.

"Alex, the word is hormones. Not whore moans." I took a pen from the junk drawer and wrote the word on a piece of paper. "Thats how you spell it. Hormones are something that happens to us as we get older. We go through changes that set us up to be woman or men." It was the best way, I could think of to explain to him. I hoped it was enough for now.

"Thats plumb stupid. I already know I'm a man." Alex waded up the piece of paper then shot it across the room into the wastebasket. " I don't need no whore moans to tell me that."

"From your mouth to Gods ear." I heard Gran mutter. Alex breezed out of the kitchen after depositing his dish in the sink. He was done with the subject for the moment. For which I was highly thankful.

"Gran, what has gotten into you?" I asked as I stepped up to help her rinse and dry the dishes.

"What ever do you mean Sookie?" Gran handed me a plate, smiling at me. "I'm just being me."

"Yeah with a heck of a lot of added spunk." I rinsed then dried the plate, putting it away in the cupboard.

"So whats wrong with that Sookie?" Gran turned to me, a twinkle was in her eye. "I am almost eighty years old. What good is that if I can't have a bit of fun every now and then? Say whats on my mind? Heck it keeps me feeling young and able to keep up with that boy of yours."

"Gran I understand, I am just shocked is all." I placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a squeeze. "If Alex is too much Gran, I can change my hours at work or find someone else to watch him. I don't want him running you ragged."

"You hush your mouth Sookie." Gran popped my bottom with the back of her hand. "That boy is my life, just as much as you, Jason and Eric every were. I love him to pieces and wouldn't have him any other way. We get on just fine and he ain't no burden to me. So you just hush that kind of talk. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." I turned placing my bottom out of reach. "I love you Gran."

"I love you too, sugar." Gran pulled me into a quick hug then finished the dishes shooing me out of her way. "Don't you have to go to the store or something?"

"Yes. I am going over to Eric's tonight to talk." I grabbed my purse and car keys. "I thought I would make a mud pie for him. I hope he still likes them. You need anything while I am out?"

"Nope. I don't think so." Gran waved me on. "Second thought, pick up some condoms. I don't need another baby popping up around here if you and Eric decide to hook up. Isn't that what they call it these days?"

I felt my jaw dropped and my cheeks flame. "Gran!"

"Sookie, heavens its just sex." She pointed a finger at me. "I think its been too long for you and you've forgotten what its about. I know I almost have." I saw a wistful glance cross her face. "Maybe you should get a box for me too."

"Oh my GOD!" I felt my purse slip from my fingers, onto the floor. "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Grandmother?"

"Pshaw." Gran snorted at me. "You can keep those condoms for yourself. I was teasing about getting a box for me. I might break a hip at my age."

I bent down to retrieve my purse, hoping that my Gran was done teasing me. Or that the pod person that had taken up residence in her body would get the heck out of her. She was just too much.

"Before I forget, the DGD is holding a fund raising event for renovations at the pumpkin festival again this year. I need you to help with that instead of manning the ticket booth. So, I signed you up for the kissing booth." Gran walked over to me wiping her hands on a dish rag. "Ask Eric if he wants to contribute." At my raised eyebrow, she clarified. "In doing something for the benefit. If he wants to kiss you, he has to pay like everyone else. But if we could get a big star like him to help out, we could buy a new building, not fix up the old one."

"I'll ask Gran. And I am not doing a kissing booth." I said as I scooted out the back door and made a break for my car.

"Yes you are." She opened up the back door and yelled at me. "Tell him its Friday evening. I know its short notice but thats how the DGD tends to do things."

I got into my car, started it up and pulled out to run my errands. Looks like I was stuck doing a stupid kissing booth whether I liked it or not. The things I did for Gran. Then again, look at the things she did for me. It was really a small price to pay for her. I would suck it up and do it. I just hoped to heck, Bill Compton didn't show. I would walk out before I let that skeezy ape put his hands, much less his lips on me.

It took me a couple of hours to complete my errands. I found a few people in town that were anxious to hear all about Eric and I last night at Merlotte's. I avoided those I could then told the others as nicely as I could to mind their own business. I loved Bon Temps but I really wished sometimes, it wasn't so small. People have nothing better to do then tend to everybody else's lives. I finished up my errands with a quick trip to the library to get some more books for me and Gran.

I got home around three, giving me enough time to make the pie and get ready to head over to Eric's. I was a bit anxious about the whole thing but I knew it was something that needed to be done. The sooner the better. I was glad that he wanted to be a part of our son's life but I wondered just how much he planned on doing it, living out in California. I also had to discuss the benefit with him. Giving him much like Gran had done me, five days notice.

I am sure Eric would remember the festival. It happened every year around this time. It had been going strong since we were kids. We use to all head out and have a blast, while Gran did what she needed to do for the DGD. Jason, Eric and I would hit the hay rides and play all the games, getting sick on candied apples and having pumpkin gut fights. It was a tradition I had also shared with Alex. The only reason I hadn't threatened to take that away from him, is we had to be there anyway. I just didn't know I would be there in a kissing booth. I felt like smacking Gran.

I honked th horn to let them know I was back. Alex came tearing out the back door to help me with the groceries. I handed him the lightest ones then scooped up the rest. We settled everything in its proper place. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands then pulled out what pots and pans I would need to prepare the pie.

"Whatcha making?" Alex asked picking up the chocolate pudding mix and graham crackers. "Ooooh are we making smores?"

"No." I said taking the box of crackers out of hands. "I am making a mud pie to take over to Eric's tonight. I am going to have dinner with him while we talk about you. So you and Gran are on your own tonight."

"Whys he get mud pie?" Alex crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. " I like it too."

"I know you do turkey. Thats why I am making two." I winked at him. "Would you like to help?"

"Eww cookings for girls?" Alex scrunched his nose up at me. "I'll pass."

"Hey now, uncle Jas, Alcide and your dad all know how to cook." I handed him a graham cracker as he took a chair, pulling it closer to the counter to see what I was doing. "One day you might want to know how to do this." I turned on the sink, pointing at his hands. He grumbled but came over and washed them.

"Okay but don't tell no body." I placed the graham crackers in a bowl then showed him how to grind them up into a coarse mixture. I added the sugar and melted butter then let him press the mixture into a pie pan. He giggled as the concoction slipped between his fingers. I had to reach over fast to prevent him from licking his fingers. "Come on mom. I just wanted to taste it." I took a spoon and scoop him up a small amount. I started on the chocolate pudding and butterscotch next. I was showing Alex how to stir it to keep from burning when the phone rang. I turned down the heat, then went to answer it when I heard Gran snoring from the living room.

"Keep stirring it Alex but be careful. I don't want you burning yourself." I rushed off to answer the phone before it woke Gran up. It took me a minute to convince the tele-marketer that we were pleased with our long distance service , before I could hang up and get back to Alex. I turned off the flame, whipping out the lumps. "We have to let it cool a bit then I'll let you help me pour it in the crust and put the whipped cream on top."

"Sounds good Mom." Alex got down from his chair and placed it back at the table. "What time you going over to Eric's? You gonna be back in time to say goodnight? You know I have school tomorrow."

"Around six and honey I am well aware that you have school. I will be back as soon as I can. If I am not back before 8:30, I'll call and say goodnight." I reassured him.

"Make sure you do. I don't sleep well when you aren't here." Alex hugged me then ran off to his room. I cleaned up our mess as I waited for the pudding to cool. I glanced at the clock and saw that I still had about an hour before I was suppose to be there. Enough time to grab another shower, get dressed then finish the pie.

I piled my hair on top of my head, stripped then jumped in the shower. I made quick work of it. I really wasn't dirty but I hated to go anywhere not feeling at my best. I ended my shower, then rummaged through my closet, trying to find something descent to wear. I didn't want dressy but I wanted something a bit nicer than jeans and a t-shirt. I settled on a pair of grey slacks with a lavender sweater Jason had bought me for Christmas last year. I pulled a matching set of undies out of the dresser, making sure the bra was one that made the girls look tamer. I didn't want to draw attention to my breast. I just wanted them to be well behaved and stay in place. I pulled my hair down then swept a brush through it, securing my bangs back from my face with a headband. A sweep of brown mascara on my lashes and a some chapstick on my lips then I was ready to go.

I returned to the kitchen, securing an apron around my waist. I placed the rest of the mixture inside the pie shell then called Alex in to help with the topping. He grinned like a made man then began slathering to whipped topping on the pie. "Don't tell Eric I helped. He prolly won't eat any if you do."

"Sure he would Alex." I set the finished pie in the refrigerator until it was time to go. Gran was up and moving around. She came into the kitchen and pulled out fixings for dinner. Alex sped past me into the living room. I heard the TV cut on and one of his cartoons start playing.

"Gran are you okay with watching Alex for a bit?" I asked as I set the table for her and Alex. I knew she was fine with it but I always felt bad if I didn't ask her. I should have done so earlier.

"Sookie, of course. You two need to talk and don't need him running around causing chaos and confusion. Now scooch on out of here." Gran waved me away from the table. "Get going now. It isn't polite to keep him waiting."

"Gran, he said not until six. I have time. Its just down the road a bit." I took the pie she suddenly thrust in my hands. She grabbed my purse, placed it on my arm then handed me my car keys. "Geez are you trying to get rid of me or what?"

"Quiet frankly, yes." Gran kissed my cheek then opened the door for me. Confusion had to be written all over my face. She was acting crazy. I should call Dr. Mike and schedule her an appointment. I turned around to say goodbye. She blew me a kiss then toed the door closed before I could wave or say a word.

I secured the pie in the seat beside me, then made the drive over to Eric's place. I refused to call it Northman manor as Victor had insisted it be called. The ass. It was a beautiful place that put everyone else's home to shame. It was a couple of miles down from Hummingbird lane. I turned my car down the winding driveway until the antebellum came into view. I hadn't been here in years. It still looked the same to me. Stone white columns stood erect, supporting the balcony that ran across the front of the house. In the summer I remembered there were red roses that ran up the beams. It was a breathtaking home to see. Such a shame that so many ugly things had happened behind these walls.

I didn't see any cars in the driveway. I checked the clock in my cell phone seeing that I was only a few minutes early. Eric's car must still be in the shop and it looked like he won the battle of sending Pam away. I grabbed the pie, forcing myself out of the car. Lord the way I was acting you would think I was here to have a tryst with him instead of discussing our son. Stop being a ninny Sookie, I said to myself.

I made my way up the winding stairs, finally coming to the front door that stood a good two foot above my head. I balanced the pie with one hand then pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently for Eric to open the door. I knew depending on where he was in the house, it would take a while to get here. I waited a few minutes before the front door was pulled open.

Eric smiled at me then stood to the side, allowing me entrance. My eyes swept the interior noting that someone had been busy polishing and making everything shine, prior to Eric's arrival. This place hadn't been opened up since he left all those years ago. "Glad you could make it Sookie." Eric shut the door behind us, then gestured for me to follow him back to the kitchen. I followed closely behind him, hoping that my shoes didn't scuff his floors.

Gran would have loved to own a kitchen this big. There was plenty of counter space, traditional painted cabinets held white marble tops that shone under the lights in the kitchen. An island stove with a rack of gleaming pots and pans hanging above. That didn't look like they had ever been used.

My favorite part though was the breakfast nook that was in front of the massive bay windows. It was the perfect place to curl up with a cup of coffee and read a good book.

"What do you have there Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Oh sorry. I brought dessert. Hope you still eat pie." I held it out to him. A smile touching my face when he leaned down to inhale, swiping some of the topping off with his finger. He sucked it into his mouth and moaned.

"I would never turn down your pie. Its quiet delicious if I remember correctly." He arched a brow at me, a smirk crossing his lips. My face flamed in embarrassment. Surely he wasn't hinting at what I thought he was.

"Put it in the fridge Eric. It won't be any good if it gets hot." I said taking it from him and opening the fridge. Welcoming the relief its coolness offered my face. I heard him snort behind me.

"Oh I don't know Sookie. Hot pie is even better." I whirled around to face him and demand he act like a gentleman. Just because he and I had sex one time didn't give him the right to act like a pig. I worked in a bar long enough to know innuendo when I heard it. Eric had the most innocent look I had ever seen on his face.

"Eric Northman don't be a pig. I haven't even been here five minutes and you are acting like an A-S-S." I closed the refrigerator door and glared at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sookie. I remember you and Gran baking up a storm. Your pies always tasted the best. All hot and moist, so good they melted in my mouth. Full of flavor. I could never make up my mind which one of yours I loved the most. Hot and steamy or cool and tart on my tongue." Eric smiled at me looking like the worlds biggest boy scout when he held two fingers up to me as a pledge. "It was an innocent comment I swear. Man, where must your mind be?"

"Sure act all innocent you big jerk. You know darn well what you were hinting at. By the way didn't you get kicked out of the boy scouts for lying?" I placed my hands on my hips fighting the smile that threatened to cross my lips. If I smiled at him, it would only encourage him. "Lets start again shall we. Hello Eric, its nice to you this evening. I brought dessert for us to enjoy."

He threw back his head and laughed. I swallowed hard as his boisterous laughter touched a part deep down inside of me. It had been too long since I heard it. He pulled himself together rather quickly and walked over to me extending his hand to me. I placed my palm in his large hand, then had to fight to stand up as he bent over and kissed it. He glanced up at me, a steamy look on his face that would have melted half the panties in th tri-state area, his lips touching my skin and his eyes boring into me as he replied. "Good evening Sookie. You look beautiful. So happy you could join me and thank you very much for bringing dessert." Oh my! This was so, not a good idea. Why did Pam have to be gone?

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Eric released my hand, still smiling at me. "A beer perhaps. The steaks should be ready soon."

"A beer would be fine." I leaned against the counter. It was nice to feel something solid at my back. It helped me to stay up right. I had forgotten how charming Eric could be. How incredibly sexy he was. How he boiled me over. The sad thing was he wasn't even really trying. If he decided to, I was in a world of trouble.

"Perfect." Eric opened the door to the refrigerator, bending over to reach two beers from the bottom drawer. Bottom..yum. He had to have grade A prime beef stamped on his ass. It was perfect. I groaned looking at it showcased it tight designer jeans. What that man could do to a pair of denim was a sin and a shame. "Sookie?"

I shook my head pulling my eyes from his gorgeous bottom and met his gaze. He looked amused to say the least. I grabbed the beer from him, twisting the cap off and taking a long sip from the bottle. "You alright Sookie?"

"Fine." I gasped as the beer went down the wrong pipe,sending me in a coughing fit. I placed the half empty bottle on the counter and pressed my hand against my chest trying to ease the burn. Eric placed a hand on my back, rubbing up and down.

"Breath honey." Breath? I needed to get the hell out of here. I could not be alone with him. It hit me like a freaking bolt of lightning that I was still very much attracted to him and wanted to crawl inside his skin just to get closer.

"I need to leave Eric. This was a bad idea." I gasped.

"Did I do something wrong Sookie?" Eric moved in my line of vision, placing a hand under my chin.

"No." I pushed his hand away. "Lets just do this another time okay?"

"Talk to me Sookie. Don't run away." He placed a hand on each one of my shoulders, causing me to stare into those baby blues. I am so screwed. How can I still feel this way about him? I don't even know Eric any more. Its crazy. Or my lust gene had finally sprouted and I was in heat. Either way, it wasn't good. It was idiotic. "I feel it too. Every time I look at you I want to kiss you, make love to you. But I won't. I will not interfere in your life. I am not here to cause you trouble Sookie. I know you have someone in your life that you care for deeply. You deserve to be happy. I just think we should talk about the attraction we feel for each other, rather then run away from it."

"What are you talking about Eric?" I can't believe he just laid everything out on the table like that. I know we needed to talk about it but I wasn't quiet there at the moment. He was right, I did want to run away. I wanted to shut these emotions off. I came here to discuss our son, not Eric and I. The thing that would never be. But who did he think I had in my life? There was no one but Alex in my life. "Who are you talking about Eric?"

"Your boyfriend. Alcide." Eric looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Oh." I snorted. Part of me wanted to tell him he was right, that Alcide was my boyfriend but I wouldn't lie to Eric like that. I might run from us but I wouldn't lie in order to do it. "He's my best friend, not my boyfriend."

"But Alex said." Eric paused as I laughed. "What?"

"Alex was trying to get you away from me." I smiled thinking about our overprotective son. "He knows that Alcide and I are friends. It changes nothing though Eric. Alex is the only guy in my life and I intend to keep it that way. I won't lie as much as I want too and say that I don't find you incredibly attractive, because I do but I won't act on it again."

"So you think I'm sexy, do you?" Eric winked at me and I felt my insides begin to melt.

"You know you are. You must have hundreds of people a day scream that at you." I walked away from him, picking up my beer along the way to the breakfast nook.

"They aren't you Sookie." I thought I heard him whisper. I turned around to ask him what he said but noticed he had left through the sliding door to check on dinner. I placed a hand against my heart, hoping by the time he came back in, we were both more pulled together. I sat down at the table looking out at the Lousiana night. It was so peaceful out there, so calm. Definitely more so than me. I closed my eyes taking a sip of my drink. I just needed to hold it together enough to talk to Eric and leave with what was left of my heart, in one piece. I had survived Eric leaving once, I knew I couldn't again. My only desire should be to help him with our son, not long for what could never be. It was time to move past childhood dreams and face reality

AN/ One of you lovely ladies offered to beta for me, I thought I kept all my mssgs but I must have deleted it on accident. If you could pm me and let me know if you are still interested, I would appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Thanks first and foremost to lovingvikingeric for going over this for me, prior to posting it. Too all of you that read and review a big, huge (((Hug))). I love seeing what you think. Please feel free to dole out constructive criticism,I can take it. I do not want, Sookie is stupid and all that. If you have something to say, fine but put it a way that can be used to better the character. Not just tell me she is stupid. We all know that...lol.

Disclaimer: Not mine

EPOV

Chapter 9

She's single. There was no huge, lurking lumberjack attached to her. Friends, she had said. I can't say that her words displeased me. Quiet the opposite. I felt delighted, not that I had any plans of seducing Sookie. I wanted her badly. But I would not act on that desire. I walked out into the cool night, hoping the crisp air would help me fight the urge to pick Sookie up, throw her on the table and ravish her senseless.

I knew by the way her eyes moved across my body that Sookie would not put up much of a fight, if I pursued her but she wasn't the type of woman that was up for just a fuck and nothing more. I still had nothing to offer her. I was not ready for a walk down the aisle. I don't know if I ever would be. My parents marriage had left a nasty taste in my mouth. No Sookie was better off without me. I would have to put my desire for her on the back burner. I just wish she didn't make it so hard for me to do.

She was beautiful. Even dressed in a modest sweater and slacks. If she thought that her clothing was a repellant for me, she was sadly mistaken. The truth was I found her refreshing, so wholesome, which made her more attractive to me than any woman out in Hollywood could be with their fake breast, fake smiles and holier than thou personalities.

I flipped the steaks cutting into them to see if they were done. I knew Sookie was a well done kind of girl, hers was just about there. Me, I liked mine rare. The bloodier the better. I pulled mine off, setting it on the plate then returning to the house.

"Yours is just about ready." Sookie was standing at the chopping block, pulling a salad together. She looked at home here. "You don't have to do that Sookie. I can finish up. Why don't you take a seat and relax."

"Thats alright Eric. I ain't the sitting type." Sookie chopped away at some scallions, tossing them into a salad bowl. "Did you make some potatoes?"

"They are in the microwave." I sat my steak on the table, then pulled the baked potatoes out. Sookie walked over to the refrigerator, handing me another beer then removed butter and sour cream for the potatoes.

I popped the top off my beer, watching her as she scurried around the kitchen, placing everything on the table. I took a sip off my drink, then pulled down some salad plates that she was too short to reach, as she placed silverware on the table. I suppressed a smile as she folded napkins to lay them on. Everything looked perfect but thats what you got when Sookie was involved.

I flipped on the radio as I went back out to get her steak. Maybe some music would help ease some of the silence that was lingering now. I groaned as I heard a country twang fill the small space. Sookie and Jason both loved that shit, I had better taste. Give me rock any day but I would suffer for her.

I pulled her steak from the grill and walked back in just in time to catch Sookie dancing across the kitchen floor. She had always loved dancing and had dragged Jason and I to every dance she could. She was a graceful dancer. I loved watching her move. I groaned as I watched her hips swing as she did a little boot scooting boogie back to the table.

I turned the volume down some, smiling when she turned around with a blush forming on her face. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, she was amazing. I walked over to the table placing her steak in the table. "You still love to dance I see."

"Yes. Busted." Sookie took her seat as I moved to take one across from her.

"You still drag Jason out dancing?" I placed a napkin in my lap, then took a sip from my drink.

"Not as much as I use to. Alex makes it pretty hard for me to go out." She shrugged her head then scooped salad onto our plates. "Occasionally, Alcide, Jason and me hit Shreveport and do a little boogieing. Howler is a great dancer."

I was really beginning to hate this guy. She might not be dating him but any fool could see that he was a huge part of her life and she cared a lot about him. Perhaps even loved him. "Howler? I heard you call him that before. What's with the nickname?"

"Just something I gave him, due to his ability to sound like a howler monkey when he sings." Sookie laughed. Her eyes took on a dreamy look when she spoke about him and I didn't like it one bit. "He is a wonderful guy. I wish you two could have met under better circumstances. I think you would have been good friends."

I highly doubted that. I wanted to bash his face in for causing the look that crossed Sookie's face when she spoke about him. "You two have never dated?"

"Heavens no." Sookie dabbed at her lips with a napkin. "What if it went bad and I lost him? I can't imagine Alcide not being a part of my life."

Shit, I had done this to her. I knew it. She might not come out and say it but what had transpired between us had left a mark on her. She was scared to try having a relationship with someone she obviously adored because I had left her the way I had. I knew how Sookie had felt about me. It hadn't stopped me from tucking tail and running but I had never given thought about how my leaving would have effected her. "I'm sorry Sookie."

"For what?" Sookie looked at me in puzzlement.

"For hurting you." I reached across the table and placed a hand on hers. "I was a chicken shit to leave you the way I did. I should have told you I was leaving. I was wrong to do that. It obviously hurt you a lot if you aren't willing to give someone you care for a chance. I might not know Alcide but I could tell that he would like more from you than just friendship. Don't let what I did scare you away from love Sookie. You are 25 years old, to young to say that there is no room for a man in your life."

"Are you trying to hook me up Eric?" Sookie snatched her hand away from me. She picked up her drink, taking a hefty swig. "I don't need love life tips from a man that has never had one serious relationship his entire life. I thank you for your apology Eric, I do because yes it killed me when I woke up alone in the bed we made love in, but don't you dare sit across from me now, tell me you are sorry then try and pimp me out to my best friend."

"You are right, Sookie. I'm sorry." Her words hurt to hear but she was right. The closest I had ever come to even wanting a serious relationship, was with the woman sitting across from me. I had dated a lot of women but I had not loved any of them. They had been fuck buddies for a lack of a better word. Women I had chosen, that understood that it would never become serious. "Truth is, the thought of you with another man drives me crazy. I just don't want you holding back on your life because I was such a shit."

"Why would you care Eric, if I was with another man? I was nothing to you but another notch in your bed post. Your last hooray before you left town and all of us behind." Sookie tossed her napkin down on the table and glared at me. "Look, I know I wanted you to make love to me that day. I still don't regret it. We created Alex and that is something that I could never regret. I accept all consequences, I knew what I was getting into and I gave up believing that you cared for me a long time ago."

"Is that what you believe Sookie? That you were nothing to me but a piece off untapped ass?" God, I had fucked up with her. I never wanted to hurt her like this. It turned my insides out to think that she believed I had never cared about her. I had. Deeply. "You are wrong Sookie. I lov, I mean I cared about you. More than you know. I even tried to pull back, if you remember. I know how wrong I was to leave you the way I did. I will regret it for the rest of my life but we can't go back and undo what happened."

"No we can't." Sookie sighed and I saw her eyes fill with tears as she drank. I wanted to offer her comfort but I had no idea how to do that anymore. Her tears always had an affect on me. I hated to see her in pain. "Its in the past Eric and all we can do is move forward with our lives and raise our child. But my private life is off limits to you, understand?"

"Understood, Sookie." I polished off the remainder of my beer then watched as she did the same. I got up to refreshen our drinks, feeling like it would be very welcomed. I sat a new drink in front of her then took my seat again. "However, let me say this. I just want whats best for you Sookie. I always have. There is more to life for you than just being a mom. You are too young, to shut yourself off from love."

"Is that why you left the way you did Eric? Because you thought it was best for me?" Talk about hitting the nail on the head. That was one of the major reasons I had left. She deserved someone not so fucked in the head, emotionally capable of giving her, his all. That was not me. "Seeing as how you are giving out all this advice, let me ask you this. What about you Eric? Don't you deserve love too? Aren't you closing the door on it also? What makes me so special but you so unworthy?"

"I am not capable of it Sookie. You are. You are surrounded with love. Your Gran, Jason, Alex and Alcide. There has never been a point in your life where you had to fight for it, craved it." I picked at the label on the bottle of bud. I pushed my plate away, loosing my appetite. "I don't know how to love."

"What a crock of s-h-i-t! You might not have had an ideal childhood Eric but you did have people that loved you very much. You choose to push us away." Sookie wiped at the tears, that spilled over onto her face. "You are also wrong Eric. There was someone's love I craved and would have fought tooth and nail to keep. Truth of the matter is, you are just too chicken to let yourself feel it. I can feel it I just don't trust it anymore."

"I wasn't worthy of your love Sookie." I glanced at her wishing I could stop the flow of tears from falling.

"Why not Eric? Because of your parents? What they did to you? Honey, that doesn't make you unworthy of love, that makes you need it more than anyone else. You are a wonderful man Eric, you only doubt yourself and let them win by shunning the people that would love you and give you happier times." A sad smile crossed her face as she looked at me. "Does this mean that you are incapable of loving our son?"

"No." Even though I didn't know Alex, I already loved him. He was part of Sookie. Tied to a family I had loved my entire life. He was our son. Of course I loved him. "Thats different Sookie. He is a child. My son. I can love him. I do. I only hope he gives me the chance."

"He will. I think it is best though, if we give him a bit of time." Sookie gave me a sad smile, letting the subject of us go for now. "Its a bit too much for him, just to appear and expect him to accept you as his father. Alex might only be five but he is very independent. Use to the way things have been. He will come around Eric, just give him some time."

"About that. I agree but how long do we give him Sookie? Alex seems very stubborn. I could be waiting for our son to accept me until I am old and grey." I snorted. I could already tell that he had inherited the Northman gene of pigheadedness. Lucky me.

"It won't take that long Eric. I have already started trying to encourage his interest. I shared stories and pictures with him today. I told him the story of how we first met. Do you remember that?" She asked. Like I could ever forget.

"Yes. I do. You and Tina." I laughed. I remembered that day like yesterday. She had looked like an angel. Ready to battle with that old hunting dog while standing there in a pink dress and her hair tied up in pigtails. Her knees were scrapped up and she was trying to hold back tears as the kitten ran further up the tree while the old dog snarled. All I could think of in the moment was stopping the little angel from crying.

"I also showed him the picture of you and Jason from where you were lost in the swamps. That one really caught his interest." I snorted at the memory. Jason and I had been so sure of ourselves. Cocky as hell for kids. We had great fun in our little adventure until we had gotten home. Gran had fused over his and I had felt a pang of jealousy at how much there family loved one another. I had wanted to be a part of it, always. Then Sophie Ann had shown up and my reality had returned. I wasn't a Stackhouse. I was a Northman that had a shitty family, that instead of welcoming me home, glad that I was safe from harm, had beaten me within an inch of my life. And Sookie knew it all.

"I hope you left the story with a happy ending Sookie? That part of my life is not something I care for others knowing about." I felt my insides twist. I had never wanted Sookie's pity and I did not want Alex knowing any of my childhood that involved my parents.

"Eric, that is not my story to tell. Of course I didn't tell him that." She swirled her drink around, staring off into space. "Although, I really think, it is something he should know about Eric. Maybe not now but in the future. I will leave that decision up to you, however."

"Why should he know Sookie. I wish to god no one knew." I wanted to wipe it from my own memory, not share it with my son. Or Sookie.

"Eric, I am not trying to play at being a phycologist. Please don't think that. But you have to deal with this. It was a big part of your life and you can't run from it. You have to deal with it before it ruins every relationship you ever have. Including the one you want with our son. If he knows, in time, it will help him see that you have a hard time with "families". She frigging hit me with the air quotes. She was out of line and I really wanted to tell her about it. "I know that face Mr. Northman. Don't get your undies in a wad. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are but let me make this as clear as possible. NO! I do not want to talk about it with you, Alex or anyone. I do not have problems with it, it does not effect my life and I will not broach the subject with you again." She pulled the beer bottle to her mouth and arched a brow at me before she sucked it down. Sookie slammed it down with enough force to make the table shake, glaring at me the whole time. "It is in the past and has no precedence now."

"Let me tell you something Eric," Her finger came up inches from my face as she leaned over the table and pointed at me. She hic-cupped, reached over, grabbed my beer and took a sip before she pointed at me again. "you're stupid. A big stupid man that doesn't know what is best for him or how to deal with things. You're just a big, dumb ass, runaway scaredy-cat."

"You're drunk!" I exclaimed. Sookie never cussed. Not even little words like ass. She never swore. If that wasn't enough of a clue for me, the way she swayed on her feet as she tried to remain standing was like a neon sign. Great. Just fucking great. "Sit down Sookie."

"Don't tell me to sit down Eric. Mr. I know everything and I'm the only one that gets to care about me. Idjut." She snorted at me then sipped on my beer until it was gone. I reached for it, only to have her smack my hand away. I had to fight hard not to laugh. She was adorable. "I'm not drunk either."

"Are so." I couldn't help but to smile at her. She blew a raspberry at me then sat down. Or fell back. It was hard to tell. Apparently Sookie wasn't much of a drinker. She had three, maybe four and was well onto the way of being shit-faced."Eat something Sookie." She hadn't done more than pick at her salad and take a bite of her steak. She needed something on her stomach.

"Eat Sookie." She muttered under her breath miming me. "My names Eric and I know better than everyone else. Asshat." Sookie picked at her steak then picked up a piece with her fingers and popped it in her mouth. She chewed for a minute then spat it out on her plate. "You can't cook for shit. Seems I lied to Alex."

"Please Sookie, say what's on your mind." I laughed at her. Probably not a wise idea but I found her amusing. "And what pray tell did you lie to our son about?"

"That you could cook. What they hell did you do to this steak?" She gestured at the well cooked piece of meat like I had served her a turd on a platter.

"Whats wrong with it and since when do you cuss?" I couldn't help myself. I knew the old adage about letting sleeping dogs lie but I was having a great time seeing her like this. Not so reserved.

"It tastes like ass Eric. You seriously can't cook. Must have people cooking for you." She got up and went to fridge, intent on getting another drink. I would let her wet her whistle before I took it. No way was she having more tonight. "And I don't cuss. Never."

"Is that so?" I smiled at her.

"You think you are so hot don't you? Big movie star, got all the ass in the world being thrown at your feet. Good thing I never told you how much I loved you. You would have just laughed." Sookie snorted and drank some more. I got up and pried the drink out of her hand. "You can't have it Eric."

"Give it to me Sookie." I placed the drink over my head and smirked at her.

"Oh I already gave it to you once." She chuckled. "It was awesome too if I am remembering correctly. Gran said I should buy condoms and do it again."

"Really?" She had my complete attention. "And did you?"

"Pshaw. Hell no. One time through the ringer with you was enough. As the girls at work would say, no dick is that good." Sookie eyed me up and down. "Although. Damn."

"Sookie I almost like this side of you. Well the one that isn't insulting me that is." I caressed her face, smiling as she turned into my palm.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Sookie sighed then pushed away from me. "I'm going home. We'll talk more later." She grabbed her purse and starting rummaging inside for her keys.

"No way in hell are you driving." I pulled her purse from her hands then placed it and the nearly empty bottle on top of the refrigerator, out of reach for her. "Come sit down Sookie. I'll take you home after you have sobered up a bit."

"Do this Sookie, don't do that Sookie. I wish to hell all you people would quit telling me what to do. Bad enough Gran signed me up for the kissing booth for the festival. You have to be there too. Gran said if you wanted to kiss me, you had to pay." Sookie snickered. "Imagine you paying for it. Then I come over here and have to listen to you try to pawn me off on Alcide. Half the town does that Eric. For you the only man I ever 'boned' to do so, doesn't say much about me. I must have been awful."

"You have never made love to someone else?" I don't know why I hit on that and nothing else she had said. It wasn't that I was ignoring anything she said, it just stuck out. She never had another lover?

"Oh don't gloat. I'm thinking of changing it now. Maybe I'll take you up on the suggestion and see about Alcide. He sure isn't scared to live as you put it. I bet he could show me a great time. Matter of fact, can I use your phone?" Sookie brushed past me and went to the portable that hung by the back door. She snatched it up and smiled at me. "Privacy please."

"Fuck that Sookie." I moved to take the phone from her. She placed it behind her back smiling coyly up at me. "You are not making a booty call from my house."

"Fine. Take me home then. I'll call him from there." She slammed the phone into my chest. "I can't believe you would begrudge me some nookie. You the king of one night stands." She pointed a finger at me. "Oh I know all about your little escapades out in Hollywood. The floozies you surround yourself with. I can do that too. I don't know what the hell I have been thinking all these years."

"Sookie, this isn't like you." I removed her finger from my chest and held in the palm of my hand, against my chest. "Stop this nonsense."

"Eric excuse me but fuck you." Sookie had the most angelic look I had ever seen on her face. She batted her eyes at me then ran the hand that I wasn't holding up and down my chest. Caressing my abs and shoulders. "You think I don't have needs. No, that can't be it. You did point that out. I need a man for one thing, maybe more. So I say, the time for waiting for you is over. It hit me like a ton of bricks, thats what I have been doing. Waiting on you! No more. I am twenty-five years old and you're right Eric. I need love. Someone to stand beside me. Someone that wants me and what I have to offer. Thats not you. I see that now. I was living in a little girls fantasy where you would fall in love with me, we would get married, have kids and live happily ever after. I am the world's biggest fool. You can't do any of those things because you can't even love yourself much less me. So I am done. I will find love, or sex, whatever it takes to make you finally leave my heart alone."

"Sookie." I tried to pull her into my arms but she darted back.

"No. No Eric. No hugs or kisses for you. I am done with you holding onto me. Holding me back. Part of me will always love you but I want more than the memory of you. I want someone to love me just as much as I love them." Sookie darted a hand across her eyes. "No more heartache where you are concerned. We will work out something with our son. Visitation but you and I here like this, no more. I can't believe I was so willing to give up on love because I couldn't have you. I am a fool and I won't waste one more minute waiting for you."

Wasn't this what I wanted? For her to get over me? Find love, marriage? Then why did my heart feel like it was breaking? "I am sorry Sookie."

"I know Eric. I know you are and I am sorry too." Sookie put a hand to her head, holding it. "Now could you please take me home? I think I am drunk. I don't usually drink that much. Oh lord Eric you must think I am a terrible person. Please don't take my son away from me?"

"I would never take him from you Sookie." I put my arm around her then guided her back to the table, helping her sit down. I fixed her a glass of water and handed her some ibuprofen. "Take this honey."

"Not your honey." Sookie took the medication. "Not anymore."

"I know." I muttered. I watched her as she sat there looking so lost. She was all I had ever wanted and I was the fool that had let her go. I was the one that had taken her love and crushed it. She would be better off without me though. I knew it. I couldn't give her what she wanted no matter how much part of me wanted too.

A noise from the front of the house distracted me from my thoughts. I excused myself from Sookie, then went to see what was going on. The sight of Jason and Pam greeted me. They had there arms slung around each other, singing some loud obnoxious country song. Something about saving a horse, is all I could make out.

"Ride a cowboy!" Pam sang at the top of her lungs. She collapsed against Jason laughing. " Ayeeee."

"What in the hell are you two up too?" Seems like Sookie wasn't the only one getting drunk tonight. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was only a little before nine. Pam and Jason had an early start it seemed. "And how do you know each other?"

"Well I was about to see first hand how country boys roll, Eric." Pam waved at me then wiggled her eyes at Jason. "If you don't mind. Come on handsome, show me how to doe see doe." Pam pushed Jason towards the stairs.

"Hell no!" I blocked the stairwell. This was not happening.

"Eric don't be a cock block." Jason slapped me on the shoulder. "Man you poked my sister, only seems fair that I get to do the same. Cept I'll make sure I don't ride bareback."

I was seconds away from knocking him on his ass when Sookie stumbled in. "Jason." She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. Somewhere between the kitchen and here she had lost her headband and her shoes. "Eric is being a penis. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure darlin'." Jason handed her his cell phone. She smirked at me then pressed some numbers.

"Hey baby. No I'm fine. I know. I am sorry. Yes, I miss you too. Love you. Go on to bed baby. I'll see you soon." Sookie snapped the phone closed then tossed it back to Jason, who was necking with Pam.

"Who did you call Sookie?" If she just fucking called Alcide, I was going to kill her. I went over what she said in my head. It was ambiguous enough that she could have been talking to anyone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at me. "Jason you and Pam better not try to have sex. Eric don't cotton to anyone getting nookie but him."

"Eric been hitting on you Sookie?" Jason shot daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would be on the ground gasping for air. "I'll kick his ass for you again."

"No. He said I should have sex with Alcide, then got mad when I said I would. Wouldn't let me call him or nothing." Sookie pouted.

"Damn Sookie. You're drunk." Jason snorted. "You got my sister drunk you asshole." Jason sat Pam aside then moved to come after me. I braced myself for impact but he never made it. Pam tripped him and Jason went crashing to the floor. She placed the heel of her Christian Louboutin's in his back then leaned down to snarl at him. "You are so frigging hot."

"She'll eat you alive, Jason." I said. I might as well have been talking to myself. Jason was smoldering up at her and Pam was loving every second of it.

"You promise?" Jason slide a hand up her leg, dipping beneath the him of her skirt.

"Alright, thats enough." I yelled. "How in the hell did you two end up together?"

"Oh we bumped into each other at Merlotte's. Jason walked in and I asked him over for a drink." Pam looked Jason over from head to toe as he stood up, slipping a hand around her waist. "Imagine my surprise when I found out he was Sookie's brother."

"It doesn't bother you at all that he is only sleeping with you, to settle a score with me?" I asked her.

"Oh big brother, please. Look at all this?" Pam swept a hand over her body. "Do you really think you are the only reason?"

"Pam I think I could really like you." Jason patted her on the ass, then leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"You know she is bi, right Jason. If there would have been an attractive woman in there, she might have leaned the other way." Why was I even bothering to talk. If anything, Jason's smile got bigger.

"Be still my beating heart. I think I am in love." Jason picked Pam up and slung her over his back. "Which ones yours honey. You can phone a friend, if you like."

Pam squealed and pointed up the stairs. I leaned my head into the palm of my hands bemoaning my life. What a shit night this had turned into. A drunk Sookie, horny Jason and Pam, grouping each other like teenagers. Sookie whipping her bra off...what?

"Honey, what are you doing?" I glanced at her, hoping her top was still on. If she was naked from the top up, I don't know if I could be strong enough to be a gentleman.

"They hurt." She rubbed her chest. "Stupid bra. Stupid breast. I need a reduction."

My ass. She had the most beautiful, natural breast I had ever seen in my life. I remembered the first time I had glimpsed her down at the swimming hole, when we were kids and she had developed. She must have been 16. She had arrived wearing some cut offs and Jason's football jersey. She had shed her clothing for the first time, wearing a bikini instead of just shorts and a shirt. That little white bathing suit with, red flowers was still imprinted on my mind. Her breast had been perfect. Along with the small waist and flared hips that went along with them. I had to jump in the water fast before she or Jason saw how happy I was to see her in the suit. I don't think I had ever looked at Sookie the same after that day. It had hit me, that she was turning into one hell of a beautiful woman.

"You don't need a reduction. That would be a sin." I had no clue what to say to her. This was a side of Sookie that I had never encountered before.

"You try carrying them around then." Gladly. Place them right here in my hands. "Get that leer off your face Eric. Not happening. Remember. We don't want each other."

"Dear one, I will always want you." I cupped her face and turned it up to face me. "Its just not a wise idea. I have already hurt you too much."

"Yes you have. But its in the past." Sookie kissed the inside of my palm. "At least this time, we can both agree that an us is not an option."

"Agreed." I stared into her eyes, knowing that I needed to take her home. Say goodbye, let her move on. Do not complicate things Eric. I felt myself lean down and place my lips against hers. Sookie leaned into me as she returned my kiss. Her hand trailed up my back, pulling me closer to her. I sank into that kiss, pouring everything I felt into her. Love, desire, fear, heartache. I felt her sigh against my lips, before she pulled away.

"Goodbye Eric." Sookie turned and stumbled out the door.

"Goodbye Sookie." I picked up Pam's purse that she had dropped on the floor. I fished her keys out and followed Sookie outside. We made our way out to Pam's car without saying a word. What more was there?


	10. Chapter 10

AN/ Thanks to lovingvikingeric for helping me with my mistakes. Any leftovers are mine to bare. I appreciate your help! Also thank you for all of your kind reviews. I try to comment back to you as much as possible because I really do enjoy hearing from you.

Also a big shout out to Vamp Winter for catching my boo-boo about Sookie having one breast. I promise to keep the girls intact from now on...lmao

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Oh my aching head. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. I had fifteen minutes before it was time to get Alex up and ready for school. I shuffled out of bed and went to freshen up in the bathroom. After I took care of my needs, I washed my hands and face then brushed my teeth.

The smell of coffee drew me to the kitchen. Gran was standing at the stove making hot cakes. She cocked her eye at me then handed me a cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin, never commenting on the dark circles under my eyes, for which I was extremely grateful. I did not want to talk about what transpired with Eric and I last night. It was done and over with. Hell, we never stood a chance to begin with.

I slurped some coffee and medicine down, pulled the plates down then sat the table. I spotted a crock-pot full off makings for dinner then I walked the short distance to Alex's room, setting him clothes out that I would make sure he put on after breakfast. If I didn't he was sure to wipe syrup all over his clothes. I brushed a hand through his hair, leaning down to kiss him. "Good morning monkey."

"No." Alex rolled over to his opposite side, giving me his back. I placed my hands on his sides and began tickling him. He threw a pillow over his head, trying to conceal his giggles.

"Rise and shine, stinker." He squealed as I tickled him harder.

"Mom, you keep doing that and I am not responsible for what I let loose." He rolled over looking at me with a serious gaze. "Gran fed me beans last night. You know what they do to me."

"Alright, I'll relent if you get your lazy butt out of bed." I pulled my hands back along with his covers. "Scootch, Gran has hot cakes for you."

"Stupid school." Alex rolled out of bed, then stretched. His pajama bottoms were about an inch to short for him. Looks like I had a shopping trip to Shreveport, in my near future. He was going to be tall like his father. He already stood above most of the kids in his class. I was constantly buying him new clothes. If he wasn't wearing them out, he was growing out of them. "Did you come see my last night when you got back from his house?"

"I did. You were snug as a bug in a rug." I tousled his hair as he smiled up at me. He threw his arms around me, giving me a massive hug. "Sorry I wasn't home to tuck you in but I did call."

"Yeah, you sounded funny like Uncle Jason does sometimes when he comes over from Merlotte's." Alex peered up at me. "Was you drinking?"

"I had a drink." I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling my cheeks heat up. Boy, did I. I can't believe I drank that much. I never do. I know better but it had gone down so easily in the heat of the moment. I know I said things to Eric that I would have never said if I was sober. I didn't regret it though. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart. Apparently, I had a lot buried inside that needed to be unleashed last night. I felt liberated. More at ease than I had been in a long time. It was past time for me to give someone a chance. I might even say yes, the next time I was asked out. I meant what I had said to Eric, I was not waiting for him anymore. He could hang onto his baggage. I wasn't going too.

"Ooh you better not have driven. Gran'll tan your hide." Zoom, there he went running off to the kitchen. "GRAN. MOM WAS DRINKING WITH ERIC! SHE NEEDS TO GO ON PUNISHMENT!" I could hear him yelling all the way down the hall. I joined them seeing Alex tugging on Gran's apron.

"Alex are you trying to get me in trouble? You know I am a grown woman. Gran's not going to put me on punishment." I propped a hand on my hip staring at him. "Besides, your father brought me home."

"Man, I'm I the only one that gets into trouble around here." Alex glared and stomped his foot.

"Yes." I said

"Yes." Gran said alone with me. We both laughed as I fixed him a plate. He slathered butter and syrup on his cakes then tore into them. "Sookie, did you ask Eric about Friday?"

"I told him. I don't know what he is going to do though. Maybe you can call him later?" I busied myself with eating breakfast, trying to avoid her perceptive glance.

"Uh huh." Gran snorted at me. "Don't think you are off the hook young lady. We have a whole three hours together before you have to be at work."

"Is he coming back over here?" Alex asked as he stuffed half a cake in his mouth.

"Not unless you want him too Alex. He agreed to giving you time." I took his plate and cut the remaining food before I slide it back in front of him.

"Oh. Thats okay. I kind of want to ask him something. But he don't have to come over for it." Alex slurped at his milk, then wiped his hand across his mouth.

"Manners, young man." I handed him a napkin. "You can call him after school if you like."

"Kay." Alex covered his mouth with his napkin and belched. "Scuse me. See Momma I remembered." He winked at me, placed his plate in the sink then ran down the hall to get ready for school. "How are you gonna take me to school? You don't have a car, member?"

"Crap." I picked up the phone to see if I could reach Jason. Gran, pointed out the window and I saw my car sitting there. Eric must have gotten someone to follow him over last night or early this morning, so he could drop it off for me. "Cars here baby. No getting out of school today."

"Darn it." Alex came stomping back in the kitchen with is shirt on backwards and his socks twisted around his feet. "Man do I have to go?"

"Yes." I walked over to him and righted his shirt, pulled out a chair and pointed at his socks for him to straiten out. "Schools important Alex. You aren't missing it just because you don't want to go."

"Fine but I am leaving it just as soon as I can." He grumbled as he smoothed out his socks and shoved his feet into his tennis shoes. "Big people just make us go to school to make us miserable. They don't have to go."

"Some do." I knelt down and double knotted his shoes for him. "Some people want a better life and go back to school to get an education, so they can get a better job."

"Why don't you?" Yes why didn't I? Other than I had to work. There was not enough time or money to go to school. I heard they even offered some online courses but that didn't really matter because we had no computer or extra money to purchase one.

"I can't afford too Alex. When you are older like me, it cost money to go to school. I have to work baby." I sighed as I got up. I didn't hate my life. I was very proud of what I had accomplished but I wanted more.

"Ask Eric to give you some money. He's got a bunch I bet." Alex jumped down and grabbed his back pack, placing his lunch that Gran had made inside.

"Absolutely not." I felt my back stiffen at the suggestion. I had never needed Eric to take care of me or Alex. I would never dream of asking him for money. "Its not his place to do that Alex."

"Yes it is. Thats what Dad's do. They help Mom's and kids out." Alex looked at me like I was an idiot not to know that.

"Sweetie thats what married people do. Your Dad doesn't have to help me out." I searched around the kitchen for my purse, then remembered that I had left it at his place. I hope he had left it in the car along with my keys. It wouldn't do for me to drive without my license even in Bon Temps. They would ticket me even if they did know me. Andy would love it.

"Doesn't he have to pay for me?" Alex asked. I had never even brought that up with Eric and I had no plans too. I did not want his money. Just for him to be part of our sons life. "Some Dad's pay support right. I heard that on Judge Judy or something."

"No he doesn't. I am not asking him too Alex, thats the end of it." I went back to my room, changing into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled my hair back into a clip and took my comb with me to brush through Alex's hair before we left. I ran it through his hair wishing I had time to trim it. Today after I got off from work, I would do it.

"What about Alcide?" He asked.

"No. Why would you ask?"

"Well cause Alcide likes us both a lot and he would help you Momma if you let him." Alex said. "He's nice."

"Alcide is very nice, Alex but its not his job to take care of us or give me money. Are you worried about something? Is there something you need that you are scared to ask me for because you think I can't afford it?" I hated feeling like this but I didn't want Alex worrying about us. That was my job, not his.

"No Momma. I just don't like to see you work so hard and I think you would like going to school." Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Come on take me to school so I can go get smarter then I can take care of you."

"I love you, baby." I felt my eyes moisten at his words. Alex for all his evil deeds was a good kid at heart. I was blessed to have him.

We made our way out to the car and I was relieved to see that Eric had left my keys in the ashtray and my purse under the front seat. I dropped him off then returned home to clean up some and hopefully avoid Gran. I was in luck when I got home. She left a note saying that she had forgotten that she had to meet up with the DGD this morning. Mrs. Fortenberry must have picked her up as Gran refused to drive anymore and had sold her car.

I let out a sigh of relief to have a bit of peace and quiet to myself. The past few days had been crazy. Eric returning along with him finding out about Alex, me confronting my feelings about him, us. I was mentally and physically wiped out. I debated calling off but knew that was a luxury I could not afford. I switched on the radio and busied myself around the house folding laundry, dusting and moping. There really wasn't much to do. Gran kept an emaculate house. But it kept me busy and my mind from wondering too much.

I decided to take a bath around nine thirty. I was due at work in an hour. That gave me time to soak, shave and relax before I had to go in. I turned the water on and sprinkled some of the bath salts I had bought in Shreveport. The scent of lavender and vanilla filled the air, calming me. I adjust the volume and grabbed the portable phone before I shed my clothes and reclined in the water.

I had just shut my eyes when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Good morning beautiful." Alcide's deep voice purred over the line. "How are you?"

"Wonderful. Soaking in a bath before my shift." I earned his soft groan over the line. I place my hand over my mouth to cover my snicker.

"Damn. What time do you have to go in? I could be there in 45 minutes. Scrub your back for you if you like?" This was Alcide. We always bantered back and forth like this. Could Eric be right though? Was it more to him then just flirting?

"I think I would be a little pruned by then Howler." I splashed some water, giggling at him when he let out a frustrated sigh. "If only you lived closer."

"Don't I wish. If I thought you were serious, I would kick Compton's old, cantankerous ass out then buy his place so I could be close enough to scrub you anytime you wanted." I swear his voice dropped making me shiver. I had told Eric that I would give Alcide a chance but was I really willing to do that? Could we have a relationship, better than what we already shared?

"What if I was?" Shoot the question slide out before I could control myself. Distract him Sookie. "So why are you calling? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you?"

"Nu huh sweetness. You say the word Sookie, and I am there." I held my breath not sure I wanted to carry this any further. I was scared. I admit it. The thought of Alcide and I fumbling down this path, frightened the hell out of me. I didn't want to risk loosing him. On the other hand, what if he was who I had been waiting on? "Cat got your tongue honey?"

"No, I'm sorry Alcide. I am just feeling a little out of sorts today." I leaned back in the tub, trailing water through my hands. "Got a lot running through my head."

"Sookie, if you need me, I'm there." He said.

"You always are Howler. Its one of the things I love about you." I smiled. He was. Alcide never asked, just jumped right in if I said I needed him. He had even volunteered to be a tee-ball coach for Alex, before the incident. Who knew, they threw 4 year olds off the team for cursing once.

"Anything else, you love about me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Too many to list." I laughed, feeling at ease with him. It just wasn't hard or complicated with him. I didn't ache, I didn't feel like I would die if he wasn't here. Isn't that the way love is suppose to feel. Painless? No, some pain but not all consuming.

"Then come out with me this Friday. Put on your dancing shoes and lets burn Shreveport up." Alcide said.

"Oh I would love that but I can't. I have the festival Friday, remember? Gran signed me up to work it." I grumbled, knowing he was going to get a laugh out of my predicament.

"Thats right. Well we will just have to figure in some dance time; Saturday after the movie. Maybe Alex won't mind staying with Janice a bit." That actually sounded fun. We hadn't gone out in a long time. Maybe Jason would want to tag along. "Whats Gran got planned for you?"

"A kissing booth. Don't you dare laugh Alcide." I shouted at him as he fell into a fit of laughter. "It isn't funny. You know Bill will try to buy the tickets out, creeper. If you don't stop laughing, I won't come to Shreveport this weekend."

"Well we wouldn't want that." He snorted over the line. "Tell you what, I'll get there early, pick you, Gran and Alex up, buy the tickets out and save your lips for me and me alone. No Compton to deal with and no other unsavory fellow trying to cram his tongue down your throat. Work for you?"

"That would be perfect. Except Gran would have a cow and it would set tongues to wagging." I laughed at him, enjoying how he always tried to look out for me. "I tell you what, I'll save a kiss for you and a dance. How about I ask Jason if he wants to go? We can paint the town red seeing as how Alex is in trouble and can't come this weekend."

"Lord, what'd he do now?" No way was I telling Alcide the crap Alex had pulled on Eric. He would think it was funny and probably encourage him more. Not that Alcide was a bad influence on Alex. Jason was more so but Alex soaked up everything they both said or did.

"Never you mind. So does that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect darlin'. Of course you can leave Jason too, if you like. Just you and I on the town. I promise, I will be a perfect gentleman unless you ask me otherwise." I laughed at his comment, knowing full well that he meant it.

"Bye Alcide. I'll see you Friday." I blew him a kiss then ended the call. I finished up my bath, rinsed off then got ready for work. I was out the door and ready for work twenty minutes before my shift but there was nothing else for me to do around the house.

Merlotte's wasn't opened yet when I got to work. I was on days this week and part of my job was to help set up for the lunch shift. It was Holly and I working today as far as I knew. I clocked in and starting working on my prep work. Together we had everything done in half the time and were ready to roll when Sam unlocked the front door.

People tended to be the same in Merlotte's. You rarely saw new people here. That was not the case today, we were so slammed by 1:00pm that Sam had to call Arlene in. I heard many of them talking about Eric and how they hoped to get a glimpse of him. I highly doubted he would make an appearance today but I was enjoying the tips I was making from the possibility.

Jason came strolling in around two, looking a little rough around the edges. I cringed when he sat in my section and waved me over. I love my brother, I really do but seeing him today after last night was not something I wanted to deal with. I just hoped that he was too tired after his escapades last night, that he didn't have any energy left to nag me about Eric.

I felt like there was lead in my feet as I walked over to his table. For once he was alone. I could at least be thankful for that."What can I get you Jason?"

"Hair of the dog Sookie." Jason dropped his head against the table, moaning softly. "And make all these people go away. Why in the hell are hey here anyway?"

"In hopes of catching our local celebrity, it seems. I'll have that right out to you Jason." I wound my way through the bar, trying to place his drink order. He and Pam must have really tied one on last night. Jason had a stomach made of iron. He generally never had a hangover, so he and Pam must have tested his limits last night. I mixed up his drink for Sam, who was busy busting tables. I sat it down in front of Jason, who was whimpering softly. "That bad?"

"Sookie you have no idea. I hurt in places, I didn't even know could hurt. That Pam is something else." A look of lust crossed Jason's face before he seemed to remember where he was and who he was talking too. "Um, anyway I really like her Sook. She might be a bit wild but I think I can handle it."

"Good for you Jason." I would love for Jason to have a serious relationship. The closest he had ever come was with Crystal and that didn't bare thinking on. She was straight up trash. I was glad that he seemed to be over his fascination with her even if it was with Eric's sister. "Did she tell you how her and Eric found out about one another?"

"We didn't exactly do a lot of talking Sookie, if you get my drift." There went the look again. My brother had been bitten by lust it seemed. Again. Who was I to judge him. As long as he was happy, it was none of my business. "What was going on with you and Eric last night? You were buzzed baby sis. I don't think I have ever seen you drunk."

"I wasn't drunk, Jas. I was liberated. I just opened my eyes last night, is all." I saw one of my tables was waving me over. I nodded my head in their direction to let them know that I was coming. "You need anything else, hun? I have to get back to work."

"Not at the moment." Jason said.

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind." I turned to leave when I remembered going to Shreveport this weekend. "Hey you want to go dancing with Howler and I Saturday? I just need to make sure Gran is up for watching Alex."

"Sounds good Sook. You care if I invite Pam?" He asked.

"Doesn't bother me." I winked at him then went to my table. I refilled their glasses of sweet tea then dropped an order off at another table. The rest of my shift went fairly quick. People kept coming in hopes of seeing Eric, who never did show. I smiled like a madwoman, when I clocked out and tallied my tips. I pulled in a record, three hundred dollars on a day shift. Heck, Eric was good for business.

I jumped in my car, ready for home. I was exhausted. Standing on my feet for eight hours with a pounding headache wasn't much fun but I had made it through. I planned on going home, taking a shower, playing with Alex then curling up in bed with a good book. Off course that wasn't the way it was going to play out.

I pulled in the driveway, spotting Pam's car. I would have thought with all her flair, she would drive a more exotic car. Don't get me wrong, her BMW was extremely nice but I thought she would drive something red and flashy like Eric. I pulled my car up beside hers and made myself get out of the car and enter my home. I just hoped it was her and not Eric. It wasn't that I begrudged him time with Alex, I just was too tired to deal with him tonight.

I heard Alex's laughter coming from the living room. I entered seeing he and Pam setting on the floor, playing with a puppy. It was jumping up and licking Alex on the face. I am not an expert on dogs but I believe it was a Jack Russell. And I couldn't believe she had brought it here without making sure that it was alright with me. Alex spotted me and waved me over. "Momma look what Auntie Pam brought me. Isn't she cute?"

"She is but honey, we can't have a dog. Auntie Pam should have talked to me about it first." I glared at Pam, letting her know that I was none to happy with her.

"We already settled that. Erica is gonna stay with Auntie Pam and I can come see her anytime I want." Alex leaned his face down to Erica and laughed as she nipped at his face. She was cute and Alex seemed very happy with her.

"I guess that would be alright then. But Pam, the next time you want to buy something for Alex, we should talk about it first? Right?" I asked her with my arms crossing my chest.

"Sure Sookie. I am sorry but when I saw her, I just knew that Alex would love her." Pam pet the puppy, smiling up at me. "He even named her after Eric. How adorable."

"Erica is cuter than Eric. Smells better too." Alex jumped up and called for her. I watched as the puppy waddled across the floor to him. She was so excited that she dribbled a bit on the floor. Alex of course thought that was hysterical. I handed him some napkins and made him clean it up. Hoping that the little darling hadn't left any other droppings laying around. "I bet she is smarter too."

"Alex. Do not speak of your father that way." I admonished him. "What happened to giving him a chance. You wanted to talk to him this morning, did something change?"

"Nope. Just think Erica is better, is all." Alex began jumping up and down, with Erica doing her best to match him. Pam pulled out her camera and snapped pictures. "I talked to Eric Mom and he agreed."

"Agreed to what?"

"He's gonna come to my school." Alex spun in circles along with the puppy, making me dizzy and Erica who teetered to the side, collapsing with her tongue hanging out. He was going to wear the poor thing out.

"Why is your dad coming to your school?" I was happy that Alex was including Eric in on something he was involved in but I was also a bit apprehensive. I needed to make sure this wasn't some sort of set up on Alex's part.

"He's coming for show and tell." Alex sat on the floor, pulling Erica in his lap and rubbing her coat.

"That was very nice of you Alex to invite your dad. I bet he will be pleased to come and speak to your class." I was proud of him. Hopefully he was beginning to accept Eric into his life. "Did you two talk for long?"

"No, he had to go. Said he wasn't feeling well." Alex smiled at me then dropped his head down to the puppy.

"I hope he is alright. Pam whats wring with Eric?" I sat on the couch wondering if I should go over and check on him. Surly he was fine, or Pam wouldn't be here.

"He is just a touch under the weather. He's been in and out of the bathroom all day. He must have picked up a bug somewhere. The only thing I have even seem him eat all day was a chocolate pie, that he would not share. Greedy bas.. sorry." Pam smiled at me when I glared at her for the almost slip up in front of Alex. "Maybe the pie was too rich. Eric got sick shortly after consuming it."

"The pie I brought over last night?" I had a sneaking suspicion about what had made him sick and if I found out I was correct, little mans bottom was mine. I looked at Alex who was doing his best to control his laugher. He had his head buried in Erica's fur but I could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"I guess. Why?" Pam asked.

"Alexander Stackhouse, what did you do?" I marched over to him and placed Erica on the floor. I pulled him up until he was facing me. I saw the color drain from his face when he caught sight of how mad I was. I had only left him with it for a few minutes but apparently, it was enough time for him to put something in it. "You helped me with that. I want to know right this minute what you did!"

"I put some of Gran's chocolate medicine in there." Alex dropped his head, trying to hide his face from my view. "It didn't hurt him. It just made him have to go to the potty a lot. It was a joke."

"No it was mean. I have had enough of this nonsense Alex. You are going to call Eric right now and tell him what you did. Then you are going to tell your Aunt goodbye, along with Erica. Then you have a date with my hand on your bottom. I am not putting up with this anymore Alex." I shook him a bit to make sure I had his attention. "You acted like you wanted to help me, just so you could be mean to Eric. You used me and hurt him. Do you know how lucky you are to have your dad? Do you Alex? Mine died when I wasn't much older than you and I have missed him all these years. But no you are too stubborn to see that you have a wonderful dad that loves you and wants to be a part of your life. You will regret the way you are acting one day."

He stared crying and as much as I hated to do it, I hardened my heart against his tears. I couldn't help but to feel that he was more sorry that he had gotten caught, then he was sorry for what he had done. I picked up the phone and called Eric's number, hoping he was able to get to the phone.

"Hello." He sounded tired. I felt like wringing Alex's neck for his little joke.

"Eric are you alright?" I asked. I should have watched Alex better. Made sure that he wasn't up to anything. I had never known him to act this way. Maybe I should take him to a counselor because he was out of control.

"I think I have the flu." Eric groaned over the phone. "I never get sick. I haven't been able to do more than lay around all day long."

"I am so sorry. About your flu, someone, has something he needs to tell you." I pointed the phone at Alex who wiped at his eyes then took the phone from me.

"I did it Eric. I put Gran's poop medicine in your pie cause I didn't want Mom going to see you. I'm sorry and I hope you feel better soon." I watched as he nodded his head then looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Yes sir, I understand. Sorry. Will you help Auntie Pam take care of Erica for me? I gotta go get my punishment now." He shook his head. "No I deserve it. I didn't think about what I did or that my Mom could have got sick too." Alex handed me the phone then patted Erica's head and hugged Pam before he went to his room.

"Sookie are you there?" I heard Eric's voice over the line.

"Sorry. I'm here." I couldn't even begin to apologize. There was no excuse for what Alex had done. Jealous or not, he was wrong for what he did and I was going to make sure he understood that.

"Go easy on him." Eric said shocking the daylights out of me.

"No." I blew out. I was through going easy on Alex. He could have hurt Eric. He needed to be held accountable for what he had done. "He went way too far this time and he is going to be punished for it."

"Sookie did Jason ever tell Alex about what we did to Bill in high school? You know, when Jason made the special brownies after Bill mauled you?" God, I did remember that. Everyone knew Bill had a sweet tooth. When Eric had told Jason of how he had found me after Bill's attack, Jason had wanted to beat the hell out of him. Instead they had played a joke on him, lacing the brownies with x-lax and leaving them as a gift on his front porch stoop.

"I remember. I don't know if Jason did Eric. If so I am going to whoop his butt instead. He knows that Alex listens to everything he says." I blew out a frustrated breath. Damn you Jason. He was ensuring that my son was going to be just as bad as he and Eric were. I didn't deserve this. "It still doesn't excuse him. So, no matter what you say Eric, he is in trouble big time for this."

"He was just trying to look after his Mom. He loves you very much." Eric said. I could hear him shifting around on his bed, trying to get comfortable.

"As I love him but he was wrong and you know it. Do you need anything?" I wanted to help him. Make sure he had everything he needed. Who did he have to look after him? No one. "I can be there in five minutes."

"I am fine Sookie. Thank you. I think the worst has passed." Eric sighed. "Do you think the school thing is a set up?"

"God I hope not but I don't know. I have no idea what is going through his head anymore." I said. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"No, I am fine." Eric said. "Just keep in mind how bad Jason and I were Sookie. I'll see you Friday." He disconnected the call without saying goodbye.

"I can't believe he wants me to go easy on Alex. He should be furious." I looked at Pam who had a sleeping Erica curled up in her lap.

"Eric is a softy at heart. Didn't you know?" Pam said. "He probably sees a lot of himself in Alex. God knows the little bit I have been around him, he reminds me of his dad. Its amazing really. You would think they would be polar opposite, with them never being around one another. Instead, Eric's genes run rampant in your son. My the lord above help you."

"Tell me about it." I snorted. "How did you and Eric find one another, if you don't mind me asking? I never knew Eric had a sister."

"Neither did he. Although I always knew about him." Pam stood up, tucking the sleeping puppy against her chest. "However I don't know you well enough to share that story with you. No offense."

"None taken." Although I was dying to know. Pam seemed alright. She had a quirky sense of humor and liked Jason which made her alright by me. "Thank you Pam for getting a puppy for Alex. He has always wanted one but I would really like it in the future if you ran things by me first."

"So this probably isn't a good time to tell you that I bought him an ATV?" Pam laughed at my gasp. "Don't worry, its for his age range. Completely safe. I checked all the statistics on it. Injury rarely occurs if the rider is responsible. Uhm, better scratch that, now that I think on it. Knowing my nephew, he would run Eric over." Pam had a mischievous look cross her face. "Oh that could be fun. Toddles Sookie. We must get together and chat soon. I should go for now and make sure Eric is alright."

She air kissed me then Gran who was coming through the front door. Gran patted her on the back then headed over to me. "I like that Pam. She is a nice woman."

"She seems nice. Jason sure likes her." I said with a snicker. "He wants to ask her out with Alcide and I this weekend. We want to hit Shreveport and do some dancing if you are alright with watching Alex."

"Pam would be good for Jason. He needs a sophisticated woman and not all these scaly legged tramps he is partial too around town." Gran sat on the sofa, kicking off her shoes. She must have been out in her garden, while Alex and Pam were spending time together. "And I'll watch the little rascal, unless Eric wants too."

"I don't think they are ready for that Gran." I spent the next fifteen minutes telling her of Alex's newest trick against Eric. Gran snorted and laughed a lot but agreed with me, joke or not Alex needed a spanking. With a heavy heart I went down the hall intent on doing what I threatened.

I entered his room. He was sitting on his bed with tears, streaking down his face. He didn't say a word as he turned around and placed his hands on the bed. I half heartily swatted his bottom a hand full of times, crying just as much as he did. I pulled him into my arms after I was done. He cried on my shoulder, more concerned that I was upset then he had gotten a spanking. He patted my back as I soothed his. "I'm sorry Momma."

"I am too Alex but I couldn't let you do that and get away with it." I pulled back and looked at him, trying to gauge if he understood or not.

"I know. I have been ugly. Better call Eric and tell him to forget about show and tell." Alex sat on his bed, swinging his feet back and forth.

"What were you planning on doing?" I sat beside him and stilled his legs.

"I told everyone that he was a giant jungle gym that loved to have kids swing from his big monkey arms. That he worked for the circus and was married to the bearded lady." Alex rushed out.

"Why couldn't you just tell the truth? That he is your father and famous? Don't you think that would have been cooler?" I asked him

"Prolly but not near as fun." Alex smiled at me, snorting.

"Well tough. You can still take him, then you can stand up and tell the truth. You have nothing to be ashamed of Alex and you will stop acting like a brat where he is concerned or the next time I have to spank you, I will do it better." I patted him on the knee then went to serve dinner. Everyday just kept getting more and more interesting around here. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow or the next day brought. Sweet Lord, help me.


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ Thank you lovingvikingeric for taking the time out to edit this for me. You are too good to be true. I think I corrected everything, if not all blame goes to me. I would also like to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing this story. I love hearing from you. I know some of you are none to thrilled with Alex, Sookie and Gran; or the way they are raising him. I appreciate your honesty in the matter. Rest assured that if my children acted the way he did, they would be too sore to sit. Anywho, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like Alex better in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

EOPV

I woke up Tuesday morning to the smell of puppy breath and wet licks across my face. I peaked from beneath my lids and saw Erica perched on my chest, tongue flickering in and out. She seemed to know I was awake and began barking, trying to turn circles on my chest. I scooped her up, then hurried down the stairs to take her outside. I was a bit tired of cleaning up after her and she had only been here one day. I thought about tossing her in with Pam. She was the one that thought it would be a great idea to get Alex a dog. Pam had insisted that it would encourage Alex to come over, if nothing else to see his pet and I would be here as a default. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea but after having to drag her out half the night, as bad as I felt, I was now regretting my decision.

I sat her down in the backyard and watched as she scurried around, sniffing for the perfect place to relieve herself. The cool morning air felt good on my skin. After my pie induced sickness yesterday, I welcomed the refreshing morning. Erica did her business then starting barking and chasing a squirrel that ran across her path. I yelled for her to come back, she tossed her little puppy face in my direction and continued chasing after her prey. I regretted not placing shoes on my feet as I chased after her, my feet hitting the cold ground, chilling me. Great it seemed as if Erica was the perfect gift for my son. They were a lot alike when it come to me. Neither one liked me or would listen. I was going to kill Pam.

I finally caught her as the sun decided to make its appearance. I had forgotten how beautiful Bon Temps was in the early morning light. I held her close as I watched it begin its descent into the sky. Erica started squirming in my arms, nipping at me with her sharp teeth. I walked into the kitchen with a hand over her snout to keep her from taking a chunk out of me. I sat her down on the tile as I placed fresh water and food in her bowl. She sniffed around the bowel before she buried her head in and began eating.

I started the coffee pot, then walked outside to see if the paper had been delivered. It was laying on the front stoop. I knelt down to get it, seeing Sookie and my face printed on the front page. The headline read "Local celebrity confronts old flame." Someone had snapped our picture that night at Merlotte's. I scanned through the paper, reading about myself, Sookie and yes there it was, our love child. Shit!

There were pictures of us from inside the bar and out by the shed. The photos that had been taken showed me pushing Sookie out the back, my fit of rage outside and my head in my hands as she had left. This was a fucking article went on to discuss how we had been close as children and how I had left never knowing of our son. I wanted to kill whoever had infringed on our private affair. God dammit. Could I not have anything left private? All I could do was have Pam try and nip this in the bud before Hollywood descended on Bon Temps like a plague of locust.

The article had been written by William Compton. Fucking Bill! What a piece of shit. There was no photo credit given. I was pretty sure that he had not been in Merlotte's that night. Then again, it was possible. I had been so floored by Sookie and the knowledge that I was a father that I had not paid attention to much else. One thing was for sure though, I was going to find that little fucker and beat the ever living shit out of him.

I wondered if Sookie had seen the paper yet? I headed inside to call her when I heard a car pull up. I glanced up to see Sookie's piece of shit car, parked in my driveway. She needed a better vehicle to transport our son in. I would see that she got one alone with a monthly allotment for Alex. We hadn't discussed money yet but I had been in contact with my lawyer. He was drawing papers up even now. I knew that Sookie would not like the fact, that I was going to give her money for Alex's care but she would have to accept it. She was proud, I knew this. She was also struggling and I was not going to shirk my responsibilities when it came to our son's care. I wanted legal documentation in my hands before I even broached the subject with her. I also wanted Alex to have my last name. I hoped that she would not fight me on either one of the subjects.

She existed her car, clutching a paper in one hand and a basket in the other. She had not bothered getting dressed. She was wearing a pair of green flannel bottoms with a matching shirt. "Have you seen this?" She waved the paper at me.

"Just now." I opened the door for her, ushering her in.

"I swear I am going to kill that a-hole." Sookie said as she entered. I closed the door behind her, placing a hand at the small of her back and moving us towards the kitchen. She went over to the table and sat down. I pulled two mugs from the cabinet and poured us some coffee. I handed her a cup as I sat across from her. "How could he do this?"

"What wouldn't he do? Glad to know he is still a slimy bastard." I took a sip of coffee. "I thought he was the town librarian?"

"He is. He also writes for the newspaper." Sookie palmed her cup, looking over at me. "What are we going to do Eric? People around here knew anyway but I don't want this." She pointed at the newspaper. " to cause a scandal for you."

"Do not concern yourself over it, Sookie." I picked up the paper and folded it so out faces weren't showing anymore. "I will have Pam take care of it. Bill, I will handle myself."

"Eric, don't do it. If you confront Bill over this, you will be adding more fuel to the fire. He would love nothing more than to cause you grief."

"No way, does he get away with this."

"I am more concerned of how it will affect you?" Sookie gave me a sad smile. "I don't want us tainting your career."

"Sookie, you and Alex could not do that. It's not like I was going to hide the fact, I have a son. Hollywood is rampant with celebrities that have children they never knew about. My only concern is keeping the media away from here. I do not want them here, hounding you or Alex." I reached across the table, pulling her hands into mine. "I am on hiatus for now. As far as I know, no one knows where I am at the moment. This paper, however will clue them in and cause a media frenzy in town, unless Pam can figure out a way to keep it under wraps. Its not like Bon Temps is close to California. So, hopefully, we can keep this quiet until we can brainstorm over it."

"I am so sorry, Eric." Sookie squeezed my hand. "I don't understand how he knew what happened though. He wasn't even there. And the pictures, my god. Who took them?"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." I let go of one of her hands. I reached across the table and gently caressed her face. "Let me worry about it. As far as the pictures go, anyone could have taken them. There were a lot of people in Merlotte's that night."

"Meddling losers. Why can't they just leave us alone."

"Perhaps its because, they have nothing better to do." I dropped my hand away from her face, wishing that I could rid the world of Bill Compton's meddling ass. Her gaze left my face and began to travel down my chest. I had neglected to put a shirt on before letting Erica out this morning. Sookie's face bloomed a beautiful shade of red as she caught my amused stare. "Excuse me for a moment." I walked into the laundry room and pulled on a fresh shirt.

When I returned to the kitchen I noticed that Sookie had freshened our coffee and had pulled muffins out of the basket she had brought with her. I arched an eyebrow at her, before I sat down. "No offense Sookie but that last time I ate something you brought over, I ended up glued to a toilet all day long."

"Alex was no where near these, I promise." She said as she took a bite, ensuring their safety. She moaned around a mouthful and I shuffled down in my seat at what it did to my nether regions. "They are really good. Sure you won't have a bite?" She held the one she had bitten from, up to my mouth. I took a small bite, savoring the flavor of Sookie's buttery muffin. Which lead me to thinking all kinds of naughty thoughts.

"Delicious." I muttered.

"About Alex. Eric I am so sorry. I realize now that I have been lax with him. He has pulled some unforgivable pranks the past few days. Some of which, were very harmful. I want you to know that from now on, I will be more diligent with him. He has to realize that his actions have consequences." She wiped her mouth with a napkin, then took a sip of her coffee. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Sookie, I think you have done the best job you could have done with Alex. Yes, he has been a little shit but I think he is rebelling at a significant change that has occurred in his life. I can't imagine what he is feeling, or going through. I just hope after yesterday that he is done targeting me." I snorted. Alex had seemed remorseful when I had talked to him. Of course that was after I had reminded him that his mom could have also been affected. It was a start though. "The only thing I would really suggest, is monitoring Jason around him. I know he has been one of the only consistent men in Alex's life but he hasn't been a positive influence Sookie." I held up my hand, when she started to protest. "I am not faulting you or Jason, Sookie. I am only saying that Jason isn't the best role model that Alex could have. He doesn't seem to think before he acts. Not to say that he doesn't love our son. I know that he does but Jason needs a sitter more so than Alex."

"I know you are right." Sookie looked lost in deep thought. "I think sometimes that I went a bit easy on Alex because, always in the back of my mind, you were there and what you went through. I know you don't want to talk about it Eric and I won't push but I think it influenced me. Every time I look at our son, I see you. Gran does too. God, my negligence has created a monster and I have let Jason make him into a mini me. I am the worst mom in the world."

"Do not ever let me hear you say something like that again." I looked at her, sitting across from me fighting back tears. "You have given our son more love and kindness than my parents ever could. You are a wonderful mother, Sookie. We just need to figure out how to prevent Alex from teetering down the wrong path in life."

"You are handling all of this much better than I thought you would, Eric." She stood up, walking over to my side of the table. I held my breath as she leaned over, kissing me on top of the head then giving me a quick hug. "I need to go, get Alex up and ready for the day."

"Why don't you let me take him today?" I stood up to walk her out. "It would give us a chance to talk."

"I don't know Eric. What if he refuses to get in the car with you?"

"I'll bring Erica with me. I am sure he'll ride with me, if for no other reason than to see her." I walked ahead of her opening the door. "What time should I be there?"

"In about an hour. He needs to be at school before 8:15." She turned to look at me as she passed through the front door. "Are you sure about this Eric?"

"Absolutely." I waved to her as she pulled out. I went back inside cleaned up the kitchen then scooped up Erica and placed her in the back to do her business. After she finished up, I ran back up stair depositing her in Pam's room as I went to grab a shower. I wanted to make sure I was on time to pick Alex up.

I hurried through my shower. I lathered my face for a quick shave then I brushed my teeth. My hair was damp from my shower but I didn't have a lot of time to do anything with it, so I pulled it back in a braid then went to dress. I choose a pair of jeans and a thermal shirt, pulling an Affliction t-shirt over it. I stuffed my feet in socks then a pair of black boots Pam had more than likely paid a small fortune for.

I checked the time, seeing I had 30 minutes before Alex was due to be a school. I grabbed Erica from Pam's room, snickering when I saw she had been keeping herself busy chewing on Pam's Manolo Blahnik's.

I deposited her in the passenger seat of the corvette hoping that she had her chewing under control for the short ride over to get Alex. She jumped up, trying to peer out the window, her tongue was lapping at the window. I eased it down enough for her to stick her head out but not her whole body.

I pulled into their driveway with 20 minutes to spare. I grabbed Erica, depositing her on the ground as we went around to the kitchen door. Alex swung the door open, bypassing me and kneeling on the ground to play with his puppy.

"Alex, get off the ground before you get filthy." Sookie admonished him as she came outside.

"Sorry Mom. Look how happy she is to see me." Alex giggled as Erica began bouncing up to reach him. He caught her in his arms, pulling her in for a hug. "She likes me a lot. Thank you Eric for bringing her to see me."

Wow, so he did know I was here. "You are welcome Alex."

"Mom says you are taking me to school today. Show and tell ain't until tomorrow, you know." Alex said.

"I know. I just thought it would be nice to give your mom a break today. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, that'll be okay. Plus I get to ride in your car. I bet it goes really fast." It does. Even after your little escapade of flattening my tires and blocking my tailpipe. "Glad Uncle Jason didn't hurt it too bad."

"Excuse me? Jason did what to my car?"

"You know, he stuffed something in the tailpipe and flattened your tires." Alex put the puppy on the ground then looked up at me. "I didn't do that one."

"But Jason had left Alex." Sookie said.

"Not before he did that. I saw him. I just didn't say nothing cause I thought it was kind of funny." Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I should have said something, huh?"

"Uncle Jason also tell you about putting Gran's special medicine in food?" Sookie asked him.

"Yes. Uncle Jason has a bunch of funny stories like that. Cept he never told me how much trouble he got into for doing it. He should have told me." Alex rubbed his bottom looking at Sookie. "I don't think I am gonna listen to him anymore. He gets me in trouble."

"That is a wise idea son." I said. Wait until I saw Jason again. The little jackass was in for one hell of an ass whipping. Maybe luck would be with me and I could get him and Compton at the same time. "Sookie, I will give Jason the bill for repairs. You aren't paying for his stupidity."

"You sure about that Eric? Seems like I am paying for it alright." She gestured at Alex. "I have been an idiot where he is concerned with Alex. No more. We are going to have one heck of a talk about what he teaches our son."

"Uncle Jason in trouble, Mom?"

"Oh yes."

"You gonna use Gran's strap? I think he's gonna need it." Alex said with a smile.

"You let me worry about Uncle Jason. For right now, get to school before you are late." She kissed and hugged him goodbye. "I'll see you after work baby. Love you."

"Awe mom. Don't be so mushy. Us men don't like that." Alex blushed, wiping at his face. Speak for yourself Alex, I thought. He might be embarrassed right now but one day he would look back at this moment with his mom and cherish it. I know I would have if, mine had ever given a shit about me.

"Sorry son." She ruffled his hair that I noticed had been trimmed then waved goodbye to us. I made sure that Alex was fastened in as I backed out of the driveway. He had Erica placed in his lab, securing her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you like your present from your Aunt Pam." I said as we pulled out.

"She's super cool." I wasn't sure if he was talking about Erica or Pam. Both of which he seemed to like. I was definitely low man on totem pole in Alex's world.  
"Will you tell Auntie Pam, that I said thank you a bunch. I've always wanted a dog but mom said no."

"I will or you could come over after school today and tell her yourself. Then you would have a chance to play with your puppy."

"Her name's Erica." Alex looked up at me gauging my reaction. It didn't bother me that he named his dog after me. At least he was thinking of me, even if he had meant for it to be insulting.

"I know. It's a good name." Take that Alex, I smiled over at him.

"Huh." Alex pet her head, peaking up at me under his lashes. "I guess I could come over after school. You'll have to make sure my mom says it's okay."

"Sure." I felt elated. Maybe Pam was right and this mutt would help us bond. I was willing to try anything at this point. "Would you like to have dinner with Aunt Pam and I? We could invite your Mom over after work."

"I guess so. As long as you don't make me eat vegetables like Mom and Gran do. Can we have pizza?" He seemed excited at the prospect. Hell, I would drive the next town over to get one if I had too. "Call Mom and ask her now, so I'll know who's picking me up."

I kept one hand on the wheel then pulled out my cell phone handing it to Alex. "You call; I need to concentrate on driving. Do you know your number?"

Alex passed me a look that said what an idiot he thought I was before he punched the numbers in. "Hey mom, can I got to Eric's after school? Yes ma'am, I'll be good. He said you can come for dinner after work. We might have pizza. Kay. You have a good day too." He snapped my phone closed then laid it in the center console. "She said fine. She'll see us after work."

"Sounds good. What time does school get out?" I asked him. I felt like a fool not knowing the smallest things about him, his life, his schedule. I wanted to change all of that. I wanted him to see me as a permanent fixture in his life. I know with my base being out in California that I would miss a lot of time with Alex but I wanted him to know that even if I wasn't here, I would still be a part of his life.

"2:30 Eric. Don't you know anything?" Alex asked me with a snicker. "Oops sorry about that. I promised momma that I would be better. That was not nice."

"No it wasn't but it was true. I am trying Alex. I hope you know that. I want to know everything about you." I cast a glance in his direction. He seemed to be puzzling over my words. "Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"Yeah. How come you didn't love my mom?" I felt my hands tighten on the steering wheel at his question. Where had that come from? How did I even begin to answer him? I didn't know what to say. "Maybe you need to think about it. She is amazing you know. Most moms would wring my neck but my mom is always nice even when she shouldn't be. You know she spanked me last night cause of what I did and she cried more than me. I'm just glad Gran didn't do it. She would have got the strap." Alex grimaced.

"Alex you shouldn't give your mother such a hard time. She is amazing and doesn't deserve the crap you put her through." I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Guess we have both made momma cry a lot, huh Eric." Alex said as he kissed Erica goodbye and got out of my car. He had never spoken truer words. "We should both try and change that." He settled his back pack on his shoulders then looked up at me as I got out of the car to see him in. "So I will make a deal with you. I will do my best to act right, if you will do your best not to hurt her either."

"Alex I have no intentions of hurting your mother." I watched as he stuck his hand out in order for me to shake it. I grasped his palm in mine and shook it gently. "Does this mean that you will spend some time with me?"

"I will cause it's what she wants." He let go of my hand. "I might like it too but don't get your hopes up. I still ain't sure about having a dad."

"I can't promise that, Alex. There is nothing I would like more than to spend some time with you. Be a part of your life but I won't push. Let's just take it one day at a time." I placed my hand on his shoulder as we began walking up the path to the school entrance. A camera flash went off inches from my face. I saw stars for a moment before I cleared my vision.

"Can I please kick him Eric?" Alex struggled as I placed a firmer grip on his shoulder. I looked down at my son, who was so much like me that it hurt at times. I turned my head in the direction of the flash and was greeted with Bill Compton's smug face.

"Compton. Can we help you?" I walked over to him, making sure I kept a firm hand on Alex the entire time.

"No I have what I came for." Bill smiled holding his camera out in front of him.

"Is that so?" I asked as I 'accidently' bumped into him as we were trying to pass. I held back my laughter at his curse, then let go of Alex long enough to scoop up his camera. "Seems like I have it now."

"That is my property, Eric. You cannot take it." Bill squared his shoulders back, like he would love to attack me. "I have the right to take your photograph as you are a public figure."

"True. I am but my son is not." I flipped the camera open, removing the memory card inside. I scrolled through his saved images deleting them all before I tossed the camera over his head, ensuring that it was out of his reach. I smirked at him as it landed against the concrete, shattering into little pieces. "Oops, sorry about that. You have a good day Compton."

"You will be hearing from my lawyer Northman." I smiled at him, as I gathered Alex close to me then walked him into the school. I wasn't concerned about Bill's lawyer. I had the best lawyer possible on retainer. Let him have at it.

"That was cool Eric. I don't like that old buzzard at all. He's always trying to creep on my mom. He gives me the willies." I felt Alex shutter under my hand. I felt the same way. There was just something unsettling about Bill Compton. I had never liked the way he had sniffed after Sookie. I didn't trust the little fucker as far as I could throw him.

"Don't worry about him Alex. I will handle him." I smoothed a hand across his back, shocked when he didn't pull away. "Where is your class?"

"It's down the hall. No offense but I want to go by myself. Mom never walks me in." Alex stepped away from me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Alex. Have a good day." I watched him walk down the hall then went to see what I needed to do in order to pick him up later on this afternoon. The receptionist was the same one we had back when we were in school. I flashed her a million dollar smile then waited patiently as she called to verify that Sookie was alright with me picking our son up. She gave me a form to have Sookie fill out later, so there would not be any questions in the future. I am sure once I left, she was on the phone spreading gossip around. Let them talk, I was used to it. At least they would know that I was proud of my son and wanted to be a part of his life.

I got to my car in time to see that Erica had gotten bored and decided to chew on my stick shift. My next stop was going to be the pet store to buy some chew toys and a guide on training a puppy. If luck was with me, they offered a training class that I would be more than happy to sign her up for. I had no idea what we would do with her, when I had to return to California. Maybe by that time Sookie would allow Alex to keep the dog with him.

My schedule was clear for the next few months. I had taken a much deserved sabbatical from the glittering lights of Hollywood. Working none stop since my first motion picture had taken its toll. In fact I had blown off the premiere of my latest movie, something I would have never done in the past. I loved my job but at the moment, I needed a break from it.

I pulled up in front of Bon Temps only pet shop, let Erica out to relieve herself then entered, grabbing a few items as quickly as possible. I fasten a collar and leash around her, pulling the tags off then placing all of her items on the counter. Who knew a puppy needed so much? I paid for my purchases, signed a few autographs then left heading back home.

Erica was ready for a nap when we got home. She perched her ass on the leather couch in the living room and was out in seconds. I went through the house calling for Pam. Surely she was up by now? I found her in the kitchen, reading the paper with a cup of coffee in her hand. She never looked up at me, just held a muffin up in my direction. "Safe to eat?"

"Yes." I poured myself a cup and joined her at the table. "What's your take on the situation?"

"I say we find this little creation, William Compton, and feed him his nuts for breakfast. How dare he place my nephew in the papers like this?" Pam slammed her empty coffee cup down. "Who is he and where can I find him?"

"You just missed him. I took Alex to school this morning. We were actually getting along and this asshole jumped out of the bushes and snapped a picture of us." I smiled at the memory of Compton's face as I crushed his camera. "I of course, took all evidence and broke his camera. He threatened to call his lawyer. You might want to alert Chow."

"Please, Chow will tear him and his lawyer a new asshole." Pam snorted. "I hadn't planned on doing a press conference yet but this Compton leaves me no choice. We will have to fly out and take care of this as soon as possible."

"No. Call whomever you want to come here. I am not leaving." I had just gotten here. If I left now, what would Alex and Sookie think? That I was running? It wasn't going to happen. "Do whatever you think needs to be done Pam. It's what I hired you for but I will not leave yet."

"Fair enough Eric. Although, you realize that some paparazzi might infringe on this sleepy little town."

"I'll take my chances. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I am going to focus on the fact that my son has agreed to come over today." I am sure I was smiling like a loon but I was overjoyed that Alex had agreed.

"How did this come about?"

"I have no clue. I don't care as long as he gives us a chance."

"And what of his mother? Are you going to give her a chance?" Pam asked.

"Sookie has no bearing on Alex and me, Pam. I care for Sookie but we both agreed that a future for us is not in the cards." I felt my heart tighten as I uttered those words. I was as bad as a school girl with her first crush.

"You are a fool, Eric." She shook her head at me. "You love her. You always have, yet here she is right in front of you and you are not even fighting to be with her."

"Pam my relationship with Sookie is none of your concern." I glared at her, wishing not for the first time, she wasn't so fucking nosey when it came to my personal life.

"Give me a fucking break, Eric. You are an idiot, if you can't see; Sookie is the woman for you. Jason told me how much she grieved for you when you left. How she has never even let another man come within arms distance of her. Except some guy named Alcide, who if you are interested, she has a date with on Saturday night." Pam tossed a muffin at me, snorting when I caught it, instead of letting it hit me in the face. "How do I know all of this, you ask? I'll tell you. Jason invited me to go along with them to Shreveport. I get to double with your lover, her potential and Jason, hopefully wearing tight wranglers." She got a dreamy look in her eye which was seriously disturbing. "Where was I? Oh yes, you're a fucking dunce if you don't make your move. You might lose her forever Eric. Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want Pam. What matters is what is best for her." I pushed away from the table, taking my cup with me. My hand shook as I started to pour more into my cup. I sloshed some onto my hand burning myself. I slung the cup into the sink shattering it. I turned on the faucet, placing my scalded hand under some cool water. "What in the fuck do you want from me Pam? I can't be what she needs. I have no clue how too."

"Get your head out of your ass, you big pussy. I am ashamed right now to call you my brother. You, who has always fought for what you wanted, are willing to let the love of his life slip away because you're scared." Pam got up slapped me on my arm. "Keep it up Eric and I will have to pull your man card. You have some serious issues, big brother. Do us all a favor and seek counseling before you destroy everyone in your path."

"Pam it's easy for you to sit in judgment of me isn't it? When you have no idea how it feels to be in my place." I grabbed her arm as she went to move past me.

"Oh yes Eric, because my life was full of lollipops and roses as I was living on the streets with my cracked out mother in the slums of England." That had been a low blow on my part. I should have never brought our past into play. She had infuriated me and I went for the kill. Pam did not like people knowing about her past any more than I did. She worked hard to mask her accent. She had even taken classes in order to rid herself of her it, the only time it showed were in moments like this, when she was extremely pissed. "But I tell you what, if I had even a tinkers chance in hell like you do, I wouldn't let fear stop me." She snatched her hand away from me passing through the kitchen. "By the way, your new bitch chewed up my shoes. No worries though, you bought me a new pair."

"Of course I did." I muttered. "Pam, I was out of line. I apologize."

"You were about that and a lot of things. But I will let it slide. If you want to be a fool and not fight for love, who am I to call you a pussy for it. Even if I think you are being one." Pam blew me a kiss then left for the study.

I went into the living room to check on Erica, seeing her still asleep, I bypassed her and went to my father's den to use the phone. I wanted to see how Chow was managing with setting up financial care for Alex. I had told him to make it priority one. As I reached for the phone, my eyes swept the room, seeing Victor everywhere. I punched the intercom button prior to making my phone call. I could hear the aggravation in Pam's voice as she answered. "Yes master?"

"Cute. After you finishing doing whatever it is that has you occupied at the moment, I want you to search for an interior decorator. I want everything in the house re-done." A switched the intercom off without waiting for her reply. There were too many memories in the house, none of them good. I would spend every dollar that I had, if need be, to rid this place of Victor and Sophie Ann's stench.

I spoke to Chow, who assured me, the papers would be over nighted for my viewing. He laughed hysterically when I told him about Compton and his threat to lawyer up. There was nothing more, Chow enjoyed than annihilating someone. Compton had definitely bit off more than he could chew with his threat.

I read my e-mail, responding where necessary, played a bit of solitary then searched for a vehicle for Sookie. I ran a consumer report search and narrowed it down to either a family sedan or SUV. I thought the SUV was a better choice on these back country roads. I found a dealership in Shreveport that could have it delivered in 48 hours. After 20 minutes of negotiating over the phone, Sookie was the proud new owner of a silver Lexus RX hybrid. Satisfied with my purchase, I called my accountant to let her know I had made the purchase.

I left the den, spotting Erica getting ready to relieve herself on the carpet. I scooped her up and ran outside with her. We made it just in time, with her yapping at me the entire way outside. I curled my nose up at what she left behind, wishing I would have thought to purchase a scooper. No worries, I would add that to the list of things for Pam to take care of. She had bought the damn thing, showing up with it and some kibble. Even I knew that a puppy needed more than that.

I shoved her inside when I saw Jason's truck barreling down the drive. No doubt he had come to see Pam, on his lunch break. I smiled at him as he got out of his truck, bounding up the front stairs. "That's a mighty nice truck Jason. I can't believe you still have the same one from high school."

"Yeah, she's a beaut. Pam in?" Jason brushed past me, intending to enter the house.

"Be a shame if something happened to it." I shook my head as I shoved him out of the way, walking through the front door. "Seems there's a lunatic running around, letting air out of tires and cramming stuff up the exhaust. You have any idea how much tires on the truck cost?"

"Not as much as yours I reckon." Jason smiled at me.

"About that, you set me back a cool grand on those tires." I slapped him on the shoulder pinching his tendons and watching him squirm as I pulled away. "It's alright though; I'll take cash or check as payment."

"Fuck that. I ain't paying you shit." Jason yelled as I pinched him again, sending the muscle into a cramp. "Dammit what'd you do that for?"

"Because asshole, you got my son into serious trouble with your antics. It's going to stop Jason. You have a problem with me, you meet me man on man, don't be a sneaky shit about it and let a child take the blame."

"I would never get Alex involved."

"Really? Is that why you told him how we settled a score with Compton over Sookie? Because you know he pulled that on me. Sookie spanked him over it." I glared at him, wanting to knock is ignorant ass out. "You need to think Jason, before you tell an impressionable child your stories."

"Shit." Jason dropped his head. "I'm sorry man. You're right. Sookie know?"

"She does. If I were you, I would tread lightly were she is concerned. She was ready to kill you, so was I quite frankly." I punched him in the arm then shoved him in Pam's direction. "Good thing I remembered that you are mentally incompetent and can't help yourself."

"Oh har de har har." Jason flipped me a bird then entered the room with Pam. I heard her squeal then quickly removed myself from the vicinity. I didn't know what was going on between the two of them but I planned to stay as far away from them as possible.

I spent the rest of the day, relaxing and babysitting Erica. She was a lot of work. Extremely excitable and peed like a race horse every five minutes that she was awake. At 2:15 I loaded her up in the car and set off to pick up Alex. I arrived with time to spare, pulling up behind a line of parents waiting to get their children. This was a situation, I had never thought to find myself in but I couldn't stop the smile that hit may face as I saw my son, running toward my car. I was overcome with something that touched me deeply. It took me a minute to recognize it. It was joy. I was unbelievably happy.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I just wanted to say that I am so very sorry I have neglected this story for so long. A lot has happened since I first started this little adventure. Real life can have a way of sneaking up and biting you in the ass, when you least expect it. I do appologize for leaving everyone that is still with me, hanging for so long. I am truly sorry. I will try to do better in the future. For those of you still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am not too sure how I feel about it. It has been a long time since I tried to write anything. Here's to hoping my muse gets her ass in gear.

Also anyone that is a fan of Bill Compton, my story is probably not for you. I despise him in the show and in the books. I am afraid that he will never be seen as an acceptable guy in my eyes, if that offends I appologize now and advise you to read something else. He is only going to be betrayed as the bad guy here and will probably get worse as the story moves along.

Un beta'd. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only playing in Mrs. Harris sandbox.

My shift at Merlotte's went by quickly. Many people came and went when they noticed Eric was not in attendance. Little did they know, he was busy entertaining our son. I had explained the situation to Sam and he had agreed that I could leave around four instead of my scheduled six.

I handed my tables off to Holly then went to clock out. I rushed into the restroom, changing from my Merlotte's long sleeved shirt and black pants to a comfortable pair of worn jeans and an ivory colored sweater. I stuffed my feet into my tennis shoes, pulled out my ponytail holder and finger comb through my hair. I had applied a small amount of makeup earlier and was happy to say, it was still holding up. I smoothed some cherry flavored chapstick on my lips to protect them from the cool evening air, then left.

I had just unlocked my car door when, I heard someone walk up behind me. I spun around quickly, almost bumping into Bill. I backed up a few steps, not wanting to be within his reach. Time and experience had taught me being close to him, was not a good time to have your guard down.

"Good evening Sookie." His voice grated on my nerves. I hated the way he drew out his words, making sure every syllable was enunciated with his slow southern drawl. Don't get me wrong, I grew up in the south and loved southern accents but his, was too much.

"Bill." I was curt with him. I had nothing to say. I hated the ground this a-hole walked on. I nodded my head at him, then tried to ease into my car. He moved forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I reached up and slung it off. "Do not touch me Bill Compton."

"Sookie, my dear. I do not think it would be in your best interest to be crass with me." He looked at me in what I guess was suppose to be an intimidating way. It actually came across like he was constipated and in need of some of Gran's special medicine. What was he getting at? Did he think I was actually scared of him? Or anything he could possibly do to me? Please.

"Don't you try and threaten me, Bill." I shot him my best go to hell look.

"I am not threatening you, Sookie. I am only advising you that I am not one to be trifled with." Bill smiled up at me.

"Is that right? Why is that Bill?"

"Do I really need to point it out to you, Sookie?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Let me just put it this way darling. If you don't agree to go out with me, I will ruin you."

"You're kidding right? You are actually going to stand here and try to blackmail me into going out with you? Are you a complete idiot? I loathe you. Nothing you could say or do, would make me want to go out with you." I felt like I was going to heave my meager lunch up on his stupid penny loafers. He made my skin crawl.

"You'll regret your decision, Sookie." He moved in like he was going to touch me again. I panicked and brought me knee up hard into his crotch. As soon as he hit the ground, I jumped in my car and drove out of there. Something was going to have to be done about Bill. There was nothing he could do to ruin me. I had nothing but Alex. Hell, everyone in Bon Temps knew my business anyway so I wasn't scared of scandal. He was more than welcome to try and cause me trouble. I would laugh in his face.

I drove the short distance to Eric's, occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure, Bill wasn't following me. I was pretty sure with the blow I had given him, he was going to be laying in the dirt for a while.

I pulled into the driveway seeing both Pam and Eric's cars. I pulled up behind his corvette, and got out. As I made my way to the front door, I heard something that warmed my heart. My son's and Eric's laughter. I hesitated not wanting to interrupt their good time. I should just go home and let them have this. Without any interruptions from me. Maybe I was the problem with the situation. Eric and Alex just needed to be alone.

I was turning to leave when the front door swung open, Alex came barreling past me laughing so hard that he was shaking. A jet of blue silly string shot past my startled face as Eric came running after him. He was covered from head to toe in blazing pink silly string. He ran after Alex, the silliest look a had ever seen on his face.

"Hurry inside Sookie before they catch you up in the madness." I turned to see Pam who was just as messy as my two boys. She still looked marvelous, of course. I scurried inside before I became a target. The whole entryway looked like a war zone. The white tiles were covered in blue and pink. It looked as if the two of them had been having a great time.

"Who started it?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, toeing off my shoes.

"Believe it or not Eric." Pam snorted.

"Really?" I was shocked to say the least. I wouldn't put this past Alex but for Eric to instigate it was amazing. At least they weren't screaming at one another and seemed to be enjoying each others company. "No 'I hate you', matches today?"

"No. They have been getting along fine. Eric helped Alex with some homework than suggested playtime. Which consisted of," Pam swept her hands over the area. "this. Eric has lost his fucking mind if he thinks I am cleaning it up."

"We'll make them clean it." I turned up my nose as I looked at the room.

"Speaking of which, I am off for a shower. Feel free to poke around, Sookie. Eric ordered a pizza a while ago, so it should be here soon." Pam tip-toed her way to the stairs, trying to avoid anymore of the sticky mess.

I made my way into the kitchen, planning on setting the table. Eric had already taken care of it. The table was set with plates, silverware and napkins. The only thing left to do was set up drinks. I washed my hands than set cups on the table.

"Ma?" I heard Alex yell. I peeked my head around the corner spotting him and Eric standing by the front door. "Come here for a minute."

"No way." I shook my head at him. I was not falling for it. If I walked out there, he and his father were sure to nail me like they had done Pam.

"Don't cha trust us?" Alex smiled at me. I could see that he was holding something behind his back. I shot a quick glance at Eric who also seemed to be hiding something behind his. It didn't help that he also bore a mischievous look on his face.

"Not even a little bit." I started backing into the kitchen, when they as a team slowly advanced on me. "Don't do it Alex. This is my favorite sweater."

"She's telling a story Eric. Her favorite is a ratty blue one. She's had it for years." Alex winked up at Eric, who took the can out from behind his back and shook it in preparation.

"Would it be pale blue, real soft and way too big for her?" Eric asked Alex as he smirked at me. Crap, now he knew for a fact I had taken his sweater back in high school. It had been Eric's favorite and mine by default. He looked amazing in it. I had dreams about him in that sweater. So imagine my surprise when it 'accidently', got left at our house. I had all intentions of giving it back to him, eventually. Instead Jason had caught me one day, wearing it and basking in Eric's left over cologne. He had teased me relentlessly, then threatened to tell Eric. I in turn had blackmailed Jason into not telling Eric about it, by letting him know, I knew about him and Dawn skinny dipping down at the lake when they were suppose to be in school.

"Yup." Alex smiled at Eric. "What's say we get her good?"

"Now Eric. Come on." I held my hands up in front of me to ward them off as they continued to advance on me. "It's not your sweater."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." He tsked at me, smiling the whole way. "If I remember correctly, you always had your eye on that sweater." He was wrong on that part. It hadn't been the sweater that I had been eying but what was inside it. I felt my cheeks flair up at the thought. "I distinctly remember wearing it one night and leaving it your house. The next day, it was gone. Didn't you tell me you hadn't seen it?"

"That was so long ago Eric. You can't possibly expect me to remember that." I shrugged my shoulders at him as my hand encountered the back doorknob. Heck yes I remembered. He had asked and I had lied my hind end off. I don't know why. I had just wanted it. Still to this day, I wore that sweater on cold winter nights. It had gotten me through a lot of lonely nights. God, I was pathetic. I twisted the handle then shot out of the back door, with Eric's voice trailing behind me.

"Get her." I could hear their feet, thundering through the house. I felt a bit of panic as I took off around the corner of the house. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me until I slammed into a brick wall. Arms wrapped around me to keep me from falling. Wait, bricks don't have arms? I glanced up into the amused eyes of Eric.

"Did you take my sweater Sookie?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent chills down my spine. "Tell the truth and I will call off the attack. Otherwise..." He trailed off, giving me a little squeeze.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I smiled sweetly at him. Wow, the lies just kept rolling off my tongue. Just tell him the truth Sookie. "Do your worst but you are buying me a new sweater."

"Stubborn. If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask." His hand trailed down my back until it grazed my bottom. "I bet you look amazing in it."

"I am sure I would, if I had it." I blinked, forcing the smile to stay put on my face. I bit back a moan as I felt his strong hand, caress my backside.

"Do you know, that your nose crinkles up slightly, when you lie?" Eric's face loomed dangerously close to mine. His perfectly formed lips were mere inches away from my own. I could taste him, if I were brave enough to lean forward and fuse our mouths together. How I wanted to. I ached for him. Even though I promised myself I would not go down this path again.

I felt my traitorous tongue, sneak out to wet my suddenly parched lips. Eric's grip tightened on me before he pulled my body, flush against his. My hands tangled into his hair as his lips descended those last few inches between us and slammed into my own. A tremor shook my body as his tongue plunged into my eager mouth, tangling with mine. I felt Eric's chest shake as a growl escaped his mouth.

All thought, of denying my desire for him, flew out the window. Who was I fooling? Only myself if I believed for a minute that Eric and I would ever be through. He was in my blood as surely as I was in his. We couldn't fight the attraction we felt for one another, even amidst a simple child's game of chase. I wanted him with a blinding passion, part of me knew that I always would, even if I knew in my heart that it would only end badly. I wanted him, that was the pure and simple fact of the matter. From the feel of his hard length against me, he wanted me too. What in the hell was I going to do about it? Denying it, obviously wasn't working.

I pulled back from his lips with reluctance. We had agreed, not to do this. Hadn't we? Why weren't we able to fight this attraction? Was it only physical on his part or was there more than just lust, he felt for me? Confusion and doubt, worried their way into my thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to brush their intrusion away but I couldn't. I pulled away from Eric and walked slowly back inside, ignoring his request for me to wait.

Alex was coming through the front door as I tried for a speedy exit through the front door. He aimed his can at me, then thought better of it once he looked at my face. "Are you crying Momma?"

I hastily brushed a tear from my eyes, as I smiled down at him. "No monkey. I just had something in my eye. I am pretty tired also. Why don't you have your Dad bring you home after dinner and I will see you at home."

"You're not staying?" Eric's voice came from behind me.

Pulling myself together, I turned to face him. I would not let him see the effect our little kiss had on me. "No. I just remembered I promised to help Gran with some paperwork for the DGD." I said, the lie falling easily off my tongue. "You and Alex have a pleasant evening."

Eric, nodded his head at me, letting me know he was allowing me to escape, this time. He smiled at me before uttering words that sent a chill down my spine. "But we will talk about this, later."

"There's nothing to discuss." I smiled back at him, running my fingers through Alex's hair. "I'll see you later, baby. Be good for your Dad and Aunt Pam."

"I'll try Mom. But I really wish you were staying." I felt bad for leaving him but I knew Alex would be fine. He was having a good time with Eric before I had decided to join them. I knew my coming here was a bad idea. In the future, I was going to do my best to stay away from Eric. They didn't need me here blundering up their progress. " I was having fun with Eric but it would be better if you were here." He pouted up at me, with his poor pitiful me look that usually got him exactly what he wanted. Tonight, I let it roll off of me. There was no way I was staying.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I think I just heard the pizza guy pull up." A placed a kiss on his brow then tried as calmly as possible to make my exit. It wasn't until I reached my car that I realized in my haste to run away, I had forgotten my shoes.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I am happy to see a lot of you still with me. I promise to do better on updating. Hopefully I will have a longer chpt out by the weekend. Its hard to find time to write Mon-Fri.

Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and belong to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended and I am making not money from this.

Eric POV

I never knew how exhausting a five year old child could be. I was beyond tired and the little devil was still running wild. Part of me, wanted to pick up the phone, call Sookie or Gran and ask them, just where in the hell is off button was? The other part of me, was excited that my son was here, in my home, and he was NOT trying to maim or murder me.

Alex seemed content enough about being here. It wasn't that he had all of a sudden, decided to get to know me, or spend time directly with me but he wasn't trying to run away either. When I talked to him or sat and pushed a toy truck through the clumps of silly string that littered the floor, he joined me. He was letting me in, even if he did not realize it. I wanted to place my arms around my son and thank him for today but I was still so unsure of myself. Of whether he would welcome it or not.

I was not use to feeling like this. Not once in the years since I had left Bon Temps had I ever doubted myself or peoples reaction to me. Self doubt had abandoned me the moment I had crossed state lines. It was returning in his presents with a vengeance that was scaring the hell out of me. The only time I had ever felt this way before was with his mother. Leave it to two Stackhouses' to have the ability of making me feel terrified. It was not a something that I cared for.

I watched my son now, as he ran through the entryway, slipping and sliding in his socks. Pam had infringed on our playtime, twenty minutes ago and demanded that we clean up our mess. Alex had grumbled to begin with but agreed when he realized his socks, sweeping up the residue of our pink and blue mess, was so much better than using a broom and dust mop. My chest tightened as I heard him laugh in delight as Erica began chasing him. It was a sound that I welcomed in my presence. The only other time I had heard it was when one of his pranks had been directed at me and my humiliation.

My eyes burned as I took him in. He was a beautiful boy. So full of life and so untouched by the ugliness that had been dumped on me at his age. He was loved and cared for in a way I had never experienced as a child. My son, would never know that kind of pain. I was so thankful in that moment for Gran, Jason and Sookie. And I wished with all of my heart that I would have been an intricate part of his upbringing.

"You gathering wool, Eric?" Alex pulled on my shirt as he asked.

"No. Just thinking." I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Thats what gathering wool means, dummy." Alex snorted. "Oops, sorry about that. But thats what it means. So what cha thinking about?"

"About what a lucky little boy you are." I wondered for a moment if I had gone too far in my honesty, when he looked at me with his little face scrunched up, then made a gagging noise.

"Oh, Gawd. You ain't getting mushy are you?" Alex bent over at the waist and pretended to vomit on the floor. How dramatic he good be. My son, the actor. I bit back a smile at the realization that he was a lot like me.

"No, mushy would be me telling you how much I have enjoyed this day together."

"Eric, stop. You're gonna make me toss my cookies for real."

"Well we certainly wouldn't want that, would we?" I snorted at his comment. Alex stopped his antics and looked up at me like he was going to say something, then shook his head. "What Alex?"

"Nothing." He leaned down and scratched between Erica's ears. "Think I should be getting home now. You still coming tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." There was that tightening sensation back in my chest again. I wish it would go the hell away. "Now, lets get you cleaned up so I can take you home."

"Its okay. I can take a bath at home. Sides, I got no clothes here." Alex walked over to his shoes beside the door and sat down on the floor, pulling them on.

"Aunt Pam picked you up a few things." I walked over to him as he was standing up. He was filthy and needed to be cleaned before he went home. No way in hell was I taking him back to Gran and Sookie in his current condition. "You can use the guest bath."

"Auntie Pam bought me some stuff?" His eyes lit up in delight. "She's cool. I bet she bought awesome stuff." He took off racing towards the stairs. "Sides, I wouldn't want to get all this gooey stuff in your girly car."

I shook my head at him as he lead the way. "Third door on the left Alex." I yelled behind him, once again, shocked at his boundless energy. He tossed the door open then sailed inside. I took my time following him in. When I entered the room, he was already stripped down to his cartoon character underoo's, pawing through his new clothes from Pam. "I'll be at the end of the hall Alex, if you need anything. Towels are in the bathroom."

"Hey, you didn't Nair my shampoo did ya?" He cocked his little eyebrow up at me.

"I would never dream of doing that. We have a truce remember?" I crossed my arms over my chest peering down at him. Wondering, if I should be worried myself.

"Just checking, cause we had a nice day today and I would hate for one of us to ruin it." His hands went on his hips. "Right?"

"Right." I nodded my head at him then headed off for my own shower.

I couldn't help but to laugh when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My hair was once again streaked with color. Pulling it back had not helped at all. I wondered if I should just cut it off and be done with it. Get rid of my woman's hair as Alex had called it. I had not cut my hair in years other than to have it trimmed. Perhaps it was time for a change. Of course Pam would have my balls if I did it. Still, it was something worth considering.

I made quick work of my shower, wanting more than anything to get Alex back at a reasonable time so Sookie and Gran would not be worried. I didn't want to upset his schedule or cause them any duress. I was already concerned about Sookie and the way we had once again left things. I wanted nothing more than for her to stay and be a part of the evening with Alex and I. If only, I had controlled myself with her.

It was impossible for me to do at that moment. The look on her face, the obvious lie about my sweater, pouring off of her sweet lips, her adorable little nose crinkling at her fabrication and her breath coming out in little puffs as I pulled her closer. She had been irresistible and I could not have stopped myself from kissing her, if I tried.

I groaned at the image of her that ran through my head then blasted myself with cold water to shock it out of my system. I wasn't sure but somewhere in the back of my mind was the fact that my little boy was a few rooms down, the door was unlocked and walking in on me while I was fantasising about his mother, was not a good idea. With that thought in mind, I turned off the water and opened the shower door. I was reaching for my towel, when the door slammed opened and Alex ran in.

"Lets go Eric." I hastily tied the towel around my waist and pointed towards my door. His eyes turned as big as saucers when he looked up at me. "Holy shit Eric you got a big peener."

"Alex you should knock before entering someone's room, especially if they are in the bathroom." I could feel my cheeks flame with color as I watched my son's mouth hang open in shock. I was beyond mortified. "And don't curse."

"But Eric whats wrong with you? Are you deformed? Mine don't look like that and neither does Uncle Jason's, although to hear him tell it, it does." And my embarrassment continued to grow. I was not ready for this conversation. I don't know that I ever would be. How would Sookie handle the situation? Sookie. God, she was going to kill me.

"Alex, its not nice to ask questions like that or make fun of your Uncle Jason's shortcomings." I pointed at the door for him to leave, wishing to hell that I would have locked the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed and take you home."

"Momma says that the human body is nothing to be ashamed of and as long as we ask nice questions, its alright to ask. So why won't you tell me? Are you chicken?" Alex started clucking like a chicken and doing some kind of strut that made me wonder after his sanity. I knew mine was fast going into a downward spiral. How did Sookie handle him? Probably with absolute truth, which made me uncomfortable as hell. I know it was natural for boys his age to wonder about their bodies. I just wasn't ready to be his focal point in this manner. Still, I should say something.

"Nothing is wrong with me Alex. Your body just changes as you get older. Some people get taller, put on more muscle and grow bigger. Its nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to worry about." I pulled a robe on over my towel, wishing it was a pair of jeans instead. He didn't seem to be embarrassed but genuinely curious about what I was saying. Who would have thought the first parental thing I was teaching my son, was about puberty? I prayed I wasn't screwing it up.

"Is this that whore moans thing my Mom was talking about?" Alex plopped down in the sitting area inside my room and asked. Good God, what did he just say?

"You know WHORE MOANS!" Alex looked at me like I was stupid. "That thing that happens to us that makes us woman or men. Gran said I should ask you about 'em."

"Oh hormones." For a minute there, I thought he said something else. "Gran told you to ask, did she? Well, yes Alex thats what hormones do as we get older. They change our bodies into woman and men."

"Like a sex change? I heard about that on the tv once."

"No." I felt out of my league here. Wishing the room would open up and swallow me whole. I never had trouble discussing this before, then again, I never had an inquisitive five year old, who happened to be my son, ask me. Please, don't let me fuck this up. "We are born either boys or girls. As we get older, hormones take over and shape our bodies. Girls get breast and boys get bigger... muscles." I hoped that would satisfy him. I could feel my cheeks heating up again. I had never blushed in my entire life and this little scamp had made me do it twice in less than five minutes.

"I think I understand. So when I get older, I'm gonna have big muscles and a big peen.. uhm, muscles too." Alex said then got up and walked to the bedroom door. "Hurry up and get dressed Eric. My mom's gotta be missing me by now. Thanks for the talk."

As quickly as I could, I crossed the room and locked the door. From now on, when Mr. Enquiring minds wants to know, was in residence, my door would be sealed shut. I just hoped I handled the situation correctly and when I told Sookie about it, she decided to let me keep my big appendage that I had grown quiet fond of.

I threw on some clothes and slid on a pair of flip flops before searching out Alex. I found him in the den with Erica, curled up on the leather couch. "You ready Alex?"

"Can we take Erica with us?"

"You bet." I watched as he scooped her up and made a beeline for the front door. I grabbed my keys and Sookie's shoes that I had just noticed, before I followed them to my car.

Alex flipped on the radio and tuned it to the local country music station. It seemed as if Sookie's horrible taste in music had rubbed off on our son. I was about to change the station when he started singing. I pulled my hand back and let him enjoy his music, my ears being assaulted by the musicians country twang and Alex's' warble. Then I picked up what my son, was singing. "I'm seeing my father in me, guess that's how it's meant to be.."

I felt moisture hit my eyes. Sure, it was corny as hell and I would deny it if I was ever asked but in that moment, I was more touched than words could say, that my son was singing a song about seeing his father in him. Was it possible that we were turning a new leaf and Alex was more accepting of me than he had lead on? Hope was something I was scared to let myself feel but I felt it none the less.

Sookie was standing on the front porch as we pulled up. I barely had the car in park before Alex slammed out of the car, Erica chasing behind him as he ran to Sookie, throwing his arms around her. I got out of the car, making my way up to them.

"Did you have fun monkey?" Sookie hugged our son, who was in fact dangling from her like a monkey. She ruffled his hair then placed a kiss on his brow before setting him down.

"It was cool. Auntie Pam got me some new clothes. You like 'em?" Alex straightened his graphic tee out so Sookie could inspect it. "She sure has greet taste."

"Its very nice Alex. Did you tell Aunt Pam thank you?" Sookie asked.

"No ma'am cause I didn't see her before we left but I will next time."

"Good boy. Why don't you tell your father goodnight then go get ready for bed." Sookie turned him towards me but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Eric. Thanks for having me over for pizza and telling me about whore moans." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I placed his hand in mine and he gave it an enthusiastic shake before letting my hand drop. "See you tomorrow for show and tell."

"You told him what?" Sookie gasped.

"I can explain Sookie." I held up a placating hand.

"Oh we talked about whore moans, breast and pig peeners like Eric has. It was man's talk." Alex nudged me in the side with his elbow. "It was a nice talk Mom. Don't be getting onto Eric. Gran told me to ask him and he didn't want to tell me at first."

"Oh my God!" Sookie sighed.

"Night Mom." Alex picked up Erica and ran into the house, shutting the door behind him. The boy sure as hell knew how to make an exit. Sookie was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. She was so shocked, she failed to see that he had snuck his puppy inside. I hadn't but there was no way in hell I was going to be able to get past her at the moment to take the puppy back.

"Eric Northman, just what in the heck were you two talking about this evening?" Her hands went on her hips and I noticed that her left foot was tapping. "I let my son go over to spend time with you. Play, have dinner, family stuff and instead you discuss sex ed?"

"Now Sookie." I reached out a hand for her, only to pull it back when she slapped the shit out of it. "Ow!"

"Don't you now Sookie me." Her index finger started jabbing me in my chest. "Start talking, buster!"

"Alex walked in on me as I was getting out of the shower. I tried to cover up but apparently it wasn't fast enough. I didn't lock the bathroom door."

"And the talk about breast and.. the other?" Sookie sighed.

"You know better than I what an inquisitive son we have." I snorted. "I did the best I could. I am sorry if you are offended." I sat her shoes down on the porch swing. "I will see you in the morning."

"Eric. Wait." She placed a hand on my arm as I was turning to go. "I am so sorry." I could feel her hand trembling as she touched me.

"Sookie. Don't cry." I reached to tilt her head up and thats when I caught it. Her soft laughter. " Are you laughing at me?"

"What are we going to do with him?" she lost it then and before I knew it, we where both standing there laughing our proverbial asses off. Between peels of laughter I heard her say, "Gran did tell him to ask you what makes whore moans?"

"Well, I told him about small body changes. Hopefully, we have a few more years before he wonders what really makes a whore moan?" I smiled down at her. "God help us both when those years hit. I'm sorry Sookie if I was out of line." I hoped she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for Eric. I am the one that over reacted." She reached out and squeezed my right hand.

"It's understandable Sookie. Thats what good Mom's do." I returned her squeeze before letting her hand go. "You might want to ease in and sneak Erica out while Alex is getting ready for bed. The little darling snuck her in while you were standing here in shock."

"I'll let him think he's won for a few more minutes." Sookie walked over and sat on the porch swing. "Come sit with me." She patted the seat next to her. "We need to talk."

I sat down beside her curious but dreading what she had to say. She was quiet for a few moments. Seeming to enjoy the quietness of the night and the company beside her. She laid her head against my shoulder then let out a sigh. "Talk to me Sookie."

"I can't seem to shake it Eric." I eased my arm around her and tucked her head against me chest. I could feel her heart bounding against me. "I thought I was over you but I'm not and I'm tired of fighting it."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: First let me say, that I am so completely thankful to all of you that have taken the time and effort to read and review this story. It means so much to me. I have tried to reply to you all and hope that I have not missed anyone, even those of you that don't care for this story that much..lol. Your opinion matters too.

Some of you will like where this chapter leads, some of you not so much. But progress must happen...just don't let the smut fool you. I still have a bit in store for these two. The ending of my last chaper, was not suppose to happen yet but try as I might, I just could not get Sookie to shut the hell up..lol. Also, this is the first chpt with Eric and Sookie's POV. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Un beta'd.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine but belong to Mrs. Charlaine Harris.

Eric's POV

"I thought I was over you but I'm not and I'm tired of fighting it." Sookie's words knocked the breath out of me. The last thing I thought to hear from her sweet lips was that she wanted me. Still.

"Say something, Eric." She turned her head up to meet my eyes. I could see hope flair to life there and something else that was just beneath the surface. Love, perhaps? I felt frozen. Fear curled its way into my spine and I let it override my desire to crush her lips to mine. To take this thing, whatever it was between us, and bury it deeper. I was a coward. Unworthy of this adoring creature that lay against me. "Anything. Just give me something Eric."

"Sookie, I.." Just say it you fool. How many chances do you think you will get with her. She was here now, waiting. My vocal cords locked up, silencing what my heart wanted to say. I wanted her. God, did I want her but were we ready for this? Was I? Making love to Sookie again was not something I could walk away from again. If we were going to do this, it had to be all or nothing. It wasn't just us anymore to consider. We had a child. One that I did not want to disappoint or hurt, more than my absence had already caused.

"Why can't you say it Eric?" Sookie said sitting up. She placed a hand against my cheek, turning my face to her. I had not realized that I had turned away from her. "I know you want me too. Just say it Eric, tell me you want me. Tell me what we feel for one another is more than just lust."

I placed my palm against her face, smoothing away the silent tears that had started to fall. Why must I make her cry? I did not want her pain, only her happiness. Three words would wash away her sorrow, and bring us both peace. " I want you, Sookie."

"Is that all?" She curled her legs up beneath her, looking off across the moonlit yard. "You want me? Do you care for me? Can you at least give me that?"

"Sookie, of course I care for you." I pulled her hand into my lap, tracing a pattern against her skin. "You are one of my oldest friends and the mother of my child."

"I see." She said, pulling her hand out of my grasp. "What if I told you that I love you Eric? Always have, always will."

A vise like grip, settled against the center of my chest. It felt as if my heart would burst from the pressure, her three words had caused. I could not believe that she had said them. I closed my eyes, cherishing them, wanting her love more than I wanted my next breathe. But I could not give her my love back. Something inside of me was so terribly broken and it was not her place to mend it. I had used her love so long ago and caused her nothing but heartache. I would not do it again. "Sookie we decided against going down this path."

"You're running again Eric." She leaned back against the railing, her hands across her chest, looking at me with tear filled eyes. "I open my heart to you, tell you that I love you and all I get is; we talked about this? Are you kidding me? You're a chicken-shit coward Eric Northman."

"I know." I wish I could be the man that she wanted but fear of disappointing her was prevalent in my mind. I did not know how to be, her man. Her love, her everything and I sure as hell did not know how to let her be that for me. I was worse than a coward. I was a weakling that was too scared to even try. "I am truly sorry, Sookie."

"Sorry, my hind end." Sookie turned her back on me. I could see her shoulders shaking as she swept a hand against her eyes. " I am done waiting for you Eric. If you can't accept what I feel for you, if you can't acknowledge that you feel the same, then I will not waste another minute; giving my heart to a man that does not deserve it. I am done."

I felt sick at her words. The truth was, I did not deserve her. Never had and never would. She would eventually see that and I knew in my heart, as dark and hallow as it was, that having her love, taking it in, then loosing it would kill me.

"One day Eric, you will look back on tonight and see what you let slip away because you were too scared, to give us a chance." She turned around, facing me. Braver than I had ever been, staring into my eyes, daring me to dispute her words. "Maybe not today, or even a week from now but one day, you will feel like I do now. You will yearn for me as I yearn for you and I will not be there. I will fall in love again Eric with someone that is stronger than you. More of a man. One that is not scared to love me as I love him. Maybe on that day, you'll see what could have been yours, that you so casually tossed away like yesterdays trash."

I wanted to close my heart off to the pain her words caused. She was right. She would find love, she would be happy and it would not be with me. I envisioned her with another man, laughing, smiling up at him with her heart in her eyes like they were in this moment with me. I shut my eyes against the vision that was being played out in front of me. Sookie in another mans arms, in his bed, her body begging for his touch. I shook my head at the thought.

"Can you see it Eric?" I felt her fingers against my skin. Her caress touched me, way down deep inside. Such a simple touch from her could bring me to my knees. "Do you want that? Me with someone else? Making love, wanting someone other than you?"

The vision continued to play out in my mind. Sookie's head thrown back in passion, her breathes coming out in puffs as a figure loomed over her, bringing her release. Her moaning as his fingers, burned against her flesh. His face was one that I knew. In the recesses of my mind, Alcide was there, giving Sookie everything I could not. It was he that she would call out too. Beg to love her, give her, what I was fighting against. "No!"

I pulled her against me as the word left my lips. She braced a palm against my chest as if to push me away but I would not allow it. I ground my lips against hers, banishing the thought of her with another man. Her hands beat against my chest as she continued to try and pull away. I placed a hand against her ass, pulling her further against me, trapping her fist between us as I continued to ravish her lips. Sookie, moaned against my mouth and I took it as an invitation to brush my tongue against hers. The kiss deepened until the point that I knew there was no power on earth that could make me walk away. "You are mine."

"Say it again." She nibbled against my lips.

"You're mine Sookie." I had no idea at that moment what I was doing other than laying claim to the woman I held in my arms. I was scared but loosing her, even if it was a figment of my imagination, was not a risk, I was willing to take.

I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. I gave her a playful smack on the ass when she started to protest. "Be quiet or do you want Alex to come investigate?"

"Where are you taking me Eric?" She asked.

I choose not to answer her as I placed her in the passenger side of my car. I flipped out my cell phone and called Adele, insuring that she would look after Alex while Sookie and I finished our talk.

Sookie reached over to open the car door. I leaned over and slapped my hand against the lock. "You wanted to talk, so we will. Do not try and leave now, Sookie. I will only chase you and ravish you on the front lawn."

She gasped as she sat back in the seat, glancing to the lawn then back at me. "You wouldn't?"

I tossed a hand in the general direction of the yard then cocked an eyebrow at her. "Try me." She sat back in her seat with a huff then fastened her seat belt.

There was nothing but silence on the ride back to my house. I had no idea what I was doing. My only thought was of her and how much I wanted her in that moment.

We pulled into the drive and I was thankful to see that Pam's car was not there. Hopefully, she was gone for the night. I wanted privacy and that was something, we would not get if Pam was in attendance.

I shut the engine off then made my way over to the passenger side. I pulled at the door handle, wanting to place Sookie against me and finish what we had started. I met with resistance as the car door was still locked. She smirked up at me then shook her head. "Not until you tell me." She crossed her hands over her breasts, pushing them up against the v-neck of her shirt. My eyes feasted on them, until I heard her laughter. I jerked my eyes up to met hers then patted my pockets for my keys.

"Looking for these?" Sookie dangled the car keys up in front of her face. I had been so distracted that I left them in the car.

"Sookie, open the door." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Say it Eric."

"If you don't open that fucking car door this minute, I will bust the fucking window and open it myself." I banged my hand against the frame, trying to pull back some control. What more did she want from me? I told her I care for her, that she was mine.

"Why are you so scared Eric?" She shouted up at me.

"Because you are the one person, I want more than anything Sookie." I hit the car again. "You are the one person left, that could destroy me. That's why I can't say it." I took a step away from the car door as I saw her unlatch the door.

"I would never hurt you Eric." She said as she got out of the car. "All I want for us, is a chance. I know you're scared. I am too. But I am more scared of not trying."

God help me, so was I. "What if I fuck it up?"

"You won't." She stood up on the tip of her toes and pulled my head down to hers. "I won't push you anymore tonight. Even if you can't say those three little words to me, I know they're right up under the surface here." She brushed her hand across my chest. "Thats enough for now. But know this Eric Northman, I love you and I will not give up on you. Now take me inside and make love to me."

"I don't think I can do that Sookie."

"Why ever not Eric?"

"Because what I want to do to right now, is not make love, Sookie."

"Oh, I thought..," She let out a squeak as I tossed her over my shoulder again then ran up the stairs with her.

"What I want right now, is to take you up to my bed and fuck you so long and hard, that you will never again tease me with the thought of you with another man." I pressed a hand to the crease between her thighs. "Then after I have wrung every bit of pleasure from you that you think your body could possibly take, then I will think about making love to you."

"Oh God."

"No, its Eric remember." I teased my fingers against her denim covered slit, then gently nipped her thigh with my teeth. "Don't be afraid to say it. You'll be screaming it soon."

I shut down all of the doubts that were trying to surface again. I would not let them rule me in this instance. I had Sookie in my arms and there was no point in trying to argue against it. She was where we both craved for her to be and I would not let my fears rule me anymore.

I tossed her on my bed then smirked at the look that crossed her face. It was one of desire and fear of the unknown. I was happy to see I was not the only one with those thoughts crossing my mind.

Sookie POV

I gasped as my back encountered Eric's ridiculously large bed. I felt a bit of fear cross my spine but my desire for him won out. I was not a young girl anymore and I had nothing to fear from Eric except him breaking my heart. I knew physically, he would never hurt me.

I stifled a groan as he pulled his shirt off, gifting me with a rippling view of his abs. I watched in fascination as his muscles flexed as he dropped the shirt on the floor. I was riveted as his hand, grasped his belt buckle, nearly tearing the closure to pieces. My eyes traced the bulge that nearly burst through his jeans.

I swallowed hard as I leisurely took all of him in. From the tip of his boots, to the top of his gorgeous head. Gone was the boy from my past. Before me stood a man of such immense power and beauty that I wondered, what he could ever see in me. Not that I was going to try and dissuade him. Hell no. I wanted whatever it was he wanted to give me. Now.

I was wearing too many clothes was something that was burning through my mind. My breasts ached to be touched by him. The need to have him inside of me was almost too much to bare. I reached a trembling hand down and pulled my shirt off. The look that crossed his face when he spotted my lacy pink bra, sent chills through me. I was thankful that I had worn it, never expecting at the time that Eric would be seeing it.

Sure my inner self, chided. Thats why you also made sure you shaved your legs and did a little grooming before you put the matching thong on. Who was I kidding? I wanted this from the minute I had left his home earlier this evening. I had wanted to be right where I was, no longer denying my body what it wanted. Eric. Only Eric.

I stood up and unfastened my shorts, keeping eye contact with him as I shimmied out of them. I don't know what clued me in more that I was playing with fire, the growl that escaped his lips or the look that crossed his face as he burned a path over my body. Part of me wanted to dive under the covers and wait for him there, the other part was ready and more than willing to meet whatever Eric wanted to throw at me head on. I had never felt more beautiful or more desirable than I did at that moment.

His hands were on me in an instant. His rough palms, greeted the firmness of my bottom as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his length pressed against my core. The heat he was giving off was in no way hampered by the fact that his pants remained. I needed him naked and over me in that bed now.

Eric's mouth came crashing down against my own. It was not a nice kiss. Not one of the ones you hear about or read about in books. Where there are butterflies and rainbows all around. No, it was a melding of the body and soul. I felt everything he wanted to do to me in that kiss. His tongue rammed against my own. All grace gone, just a burning aching need to be inside of me.

I returned his kiss with all the pent up passion that I felt for him. Letting him know that I was exactly where I wanted to be. My hand fisted in his hair, pulling him tighter against me. I ground my center against him, delighting in the moan that left his lips. I let my other hand fall against the band of his jeans and tried to push them down. If I did not get this man inside of me soon, I would die.

My back hit the wall as Eric pressed me against it. He pulled back from my lips, with a hiss as I was finally able to get my hand wrapped around him. He felt like velvet steel in my hands.

Eric dropped his head against my shoulder, as I slowly glided my hand up and down his shaft. I felt powerful as he panted against me. Who would have thought that I could do this to him? He pumped into my hand as he nibbled a trail across my collar bone. " You're playing with fire woman."

I smiled up at him, wetting my lips and tightening my grip on him as he stared at me. "God I hope so."

"Fuck." I gasped as he, knocked my hand aside then hoisted me further up the wall, until my panties were even with his face. "I was trying to go easy on you but if you insist." Eric placed my legs over his shoulders, then leaned forward and began pulling my underwear off with his teeth. I arched my center closer to him and braced my hands against the wall for support.

I think I screamed when I heard my thong being ripped off then his mouth was on me and I lost all train of thought. My thighs gripped his shoulder as I fought to hold my position against his assault. It was heaven and hell as he teased me with his tongue and teeth. His hands gripped my bottom as he pulled me closer to him, he rammed his tongue inside of me and I shouted as waves of pleasure wracked my body. "Eric, please."

I reached for his head that was buried between my thighs. My hand pulled at his hair as I felt tremor after tremor go through me. I was on the verge of something magnificent. He bit the inside of my thigh then looked up at me. His smirked at me as he licked his lips. I don't think I had ever seen anything hotter in my life. "You taste delicious Sookie. I'm not nearly done yet." He leaned back in and placed his mouth against me. I trembled as he hummed against me, causing a vibrating sensation against my clit.

My body was a shaking mess when he finally lifted me from his shoulders then tossed me back on the bed. I had no chance to re-cooperate as he descended on me again. I screamed his name as he shoved a long finger into my aching center, his lips set on tormenting my clit. My hands grabbed at the covers beneath me, trying to anchor myself to something. I felt as if I would burst into a million tiny pieces at one more lick from his tongue. "Please Eric. Now. I need you so much."

Eric smiled up at me as he continued to thrust his finger into me. I arched my back as a second finger joined in his play. "So tight Sookie. I don't want to hurt you." He groaned as he licked me again.

"The only think hurting me, is you not being inside me now. " I grabbed him by the hair then tried to pull him up my body. I only had one goal in ming. Getting him inside me. I didn't care how I got him there, as long as I did.

Eric laughed at me then scouted up my body to lay a scorching kiss against my lips. "Whatever the lady wants." He stood up, kicking his boots off and removing his pants, smiling as I took him in. I felt the wetness seep from me as I gazed at Eric standing there in all of his glory. He was almost too beautiful to look at.

He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a black and blue packet. I sat up entranced as I watched him rip it open with his teeth then rolled a condom down his length. He tossed his hair back out of his face as he smoothed out any wrinkles then he grasped my leg, pulling me towards the edge of the bed. My legs fell open of their own accord as Eric leaned over me and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I eased a leg around his waist and tried to angle my center against his erection. I needed him in me so much it hurt.

His hand went under my hip and I felt him nudge against my opening. I grasped his bottom lip with my teeth and gave him a gentle reminder that I was done with the foreplay. "In me now."

"Yes," Eric slammed into me, sending my body into rapture. "ma'am." He groaned as my muscles started to contract around him. I felt him tense around me as small shock waves went up and down my body. "Jesus." He groaned against me. "You feel like heaven."

He waited for me to come back down before he started to move in me. I traced my fingers across his lips as I panted against him. He turned his head and laid a kiss against my palm, then pulled me further down onto him. I hooked my leg back around his waist then used the other to stable myself for movement. I wanted Eric to come undone just as much as I had. I ground myself against him hard. Enjoying the sounds our bodies made as we came together.

Eric leaned up, still encased in me and began pounding into me harder. I let my leg fall from his waist and used my arms to push back against him. For every thrust he gave, I was there giving it back. He grasped my hips and angled me in such a way that his every thrust brought my oversensitive clit into contact with him. I could feel my body begin to tighten around him and I wanted him there with me. "Say it Eric."

"You are Mine." He ground out as my body once again came undone. I felt him shudder against me as he lost the control he had been so careful to contain. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through me as I felt Eric, tremble as he came. "Always."

He fell against me as tears of joy hit my eyes. It might not have been a declaration of love but it was progress as far as I was concerned. We were together now, and I knew in my heart that I would have those words and so much more from Eric. I just needed to be patient and wait. That didn't mean that I had to be stingy and not say them to him though. " And I love you Eric Northman."


End file.
